


Finding Family In Hell

by Rositadixon123



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 80,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rositadixon123/pseuds/Rositadixon123
Summary: Daryl and Merie Dixon have had hard lives. They have only ever had each other and sometimes they were by themselves. When the world ends and they join a group of survivers will they find the one thing they haven't had their entire lives a family. Who will they lose and who will live. This is a crossover with Fear the walking dead. Pretty much them in Atlanta instead of La.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Daryl Dixon, Amy/Lori Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Merle Dixon/Michonne
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The End Of The World

As the city of Atlanta, Georgia burned, a traffic jam of cars watched on the highway. Among the vehicles, Daryl Dixon watched the city burn. Daryl was an average-sized man with a thin brown beard coming in. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He had his crossbow around his back and his buck knife in its holster on his side. Daryl turns away from the burning city and walks back to his truck where his brother Merle was waiting. Merle was around the same height as his brother. He had brown hair and black eyes. Merle sits on the bed as he looks at his brother. "Do we have a plan, baby brother?" Merle asks. Daryl looks at his brother, thinking.

"I say we find somewhere to ride this out. A highway full of people is bound to attract attention," Daryl tells his brother.

"Then let's go," Merle says as he gets into the passenger side. Daryl gets in and starts the truck. He backs up and leaves the highway. Daryl drives in silence when he sees a convoy. He follows the last car as they head up the quarry. Daryl stops the truck at the bottom of the hill as the others park at the top. He hears a car behind him and sees a truck and jeep that stop behind him. A blond woman steps out of the passenger side of the jeep. She walks up to Daryl.

"Do you know what is going on?" She asks.

"Nah, we're just trying to find a place to ride it out. I'm Daryl. That's my brother Merle," Daryl tells the woman, who nods.

"Madison Clarke," Madison says. Madison had blond hair and hazel eyes. She had a slim build and was wearing a black leather jacket. More people get out of the cars behind her. She turns and looks at them. She points to a boy. "That is my son, Nick," Madison says. Nick had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She then points to a beautiful woman. "That is my daughter, Alicia," Madison says. Alicia had long brown hair and green eyes. She then points to a man standing with a younger man and a woman. "That is my ex-fiancee Travis, his son Chris and Liza," Madison says. Travis had black hair and eyes. Chris had long black hair and eyes. Liza had brown hair and black eyes. She then points to a man standing with two women. "That is Daniel, his daughter, Ofelia, and his wife, Griselda. Daniel had black hair which was turning grey and a grey beard. Ofelia had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Griselda had brown hair. She then points to a black man. "That is Victor Strand," Madison says. Victor had black hair and a black beard. Daryl nods as he turns and looks at Merle. Merle was looking up at the RV where two blond girls were.

"Merle go set up our tent," Daryl tells his brother, who looks at him. Merle scoffs as he grabs their tent and walks away. Daryl nods to Madison before he walks up the hill. He sees a man with a shotgun resting on his shoulder. He turns and looks at Daryl. He looks down the hill at Merle.

"Is he going to be a problem?" The man asks Daryl, who looks down at his brother.

"Nah, he's a hothead, but I can keep him under control," Daryl tells the man, who nods as he extends his hand.

"Shane Walsh," Shane says. Daryl shakes his hand.

"Daryl Dixon," Daryl says. Shane had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Daryl looks around the camp.

"How many of these people do you think have actually been camping?" Daryl asks Shane, who smiles.

"Not many, I imagine. I have been a few times. You think you could help them set up?" Shane asks Daryl, who nods. Daryl walks down to a Korean man who looks up at him.

"Do you need any help with that?" Daryl asks as he nods at the tent. The man looks at him.

"Yeah," He says slowly. Daryl nods as he starts to set the tent up. "I'm Glenn," He said. Glenn had black hair and brown eyes. Daryl helps the young man set up his tent. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns and looks at Merle.

"What are you doing, baby brother. We don't have to help these people," Merle says. Glenn looks at Merle.

"Ignore him," Daryl tells Glenn, who nods.

"You've gone soft, baby brother," Merle says before he walks away. Glenn looks at Daryl.

"Family problems?" Glenn asks. Daryl looks at the man.

"You could say that," Daryl says as he finishes the tent.

"Thank you," Glenn says.

"Did you see how to do that?" Daryl asks Glenn, who nods. "Go help the others," Daryl says to Glenn, who nods. Glenn walks away as Daryl walks down to Merle, who looks up at him.

"Are you done helping these fools?" Merle asks. Daryl shakes his head.

"Nah, just wanting to know if you would help?" Daryl asks his brother.

"These people ain't ever done anything for me," Merle says. "And they never done anything for you," Merle says. Daryl shakes his head as he goes back up the hill. Daryl spends the next hour helping the people in camp and meeting them. He met Dale, who wore a hat over his white hair. There were the two sisters who came with Dale. That was Amy and Andrea. Andrea had blond hair and blue eyes, as did Amy. There was T-dog who was bald with brown eyes. There was Jacqui, who had black hair and black eyes. Shane had come with Lori Grimes and her son Carl. Lori had brown hair and eyes. Her son Carl had brown hair and blue eyes. Carol Peletier, her daughter Sophie and her husband, Ed. Carol had short grey hair and green eyes. Sophie had dirty blond hair and green eyes like her mother. Ed had black hair and brown eyes. There was Morales and his family. Morales had black hair and brown eyes. There was Jim, who had dark brown hair and black eyes with a black beard. Last, there was a pair of brothers, Mason and James. Mason had dirty blond hair and black eyes. James had the same.

Daryl walks up to the RV where Shane was standing. "Not many of these people are armed," Daryl says to Shane.

"I noticed the people that you were talking to before me just have knives mainly. Daniel has a gun. The only weapons I saw were on us. Dale has a rifle, and Andrea has a handgun. You have your crossbow and knife. I have my shotgun and handgun, as well as a knife. What about your brother?" Shane asks.

"Merle has a knife and handgun," Daryl tells Shane, who nods. Daryl looks up at Dale, who was on the RV. "Dale," Daryl says. Dale looks down. "Do you have a map in the RV?" Daryl asks. Dale nods as he climbs down. T-dog and Glenn come up. Dale walks into the RV for a few moments. Dale comes out with a map and hands it to Daryl, who sets it down on the table beside the RV. Daryl looks at the map. "Do you have a pen?" Daryl asks. Dale nods as he walks back inside and grabs a pen. He hands it to Daryl. Daryl marks the quarry on the map. "This is where we are," Daryl says. Shane looks at the map. T-dog and Glenn come up.

"What are you thinking?" Shane asks.

"We need supplies. We need to go on a run. We are at Bellwood quarry," Daryl says. Daryl points to a town on the map. "Cartersville should have everything we need," Daryl tells them.

"He's right. I have been there before. There was a police station, a pawn shop, and gas stations," Glenn says.

"So we take a group there. We should be able to get everybody at least a knife before we leave," Shane says. Daryl nods.

"What do we have in terms of vehicles?" Daryl asks.

"My jeep. Madison's group has a truck and jeep. T-dog drove up here in a van. If we take the truck and Madison's jeep, we can carry ten people and bring back a good amount of supplies," Shane says.

"Who are you thinking?" Glenn asks.

"You four should go," Dale says. They look at each other and nod.

"We still need a few more people," Daryl says. They hear footsteps behind them. They turn around and look at Lori.

"We made dinner with what we have," Lori tells them. They nod as they walk down to the fire. They sit down.

"Were you guys making a plan up there?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, we were. We have a plan," Shane says

"Do you want to explain?" Travis asks.

"There is a town about an hour drive from here called Cartersville. It should have everything we need," Shane says.

"We need a few people to come," Daryl says.

"I'll go," Madison says. Her kids look at her. Travis does too. Madison looks at her kids. "They need people," Madison says.

"Then I'll go too," Alicia says. Madison looks at her daughter. "If you can, that means I can too," Alicia says to her mother, who nods.

"Anybody else?" Daryl asks.

"I'm assuming your brother won't come," Lori says to Daryl, who looks down at Merle, who was sitting in their tent looking up at them.

"Yeah," Daryl says.

"What about the people who stay?" Andrea asks.

"They would stay here and try to make this place safer," Shane says.

"At least two more," T-dog says.

"I'm in," Victor says. Jim nods.

"I'll come too," Jim says.

"That should be enough. We'll leave tomorrow morning," Shane says as they eat. "We'll have two groups of four. I'll take Victor, Glenn, and Madison. We'll check the gas stations and get some food and gas," Shane says.

"That means I'll take T-dog, Alicia, and Jim, and we'll check the pawnshop," Daryl says. Everybody nods. They eat their food.

"Okay, everybody, get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," Shane says. Everybody nods as they head to their separate tents. Daryl walks down to Merle and climbs into the tent.

"What were you all talking about?" Merle asks.

"I'm heading on a run tomorrow. You should go on a hunt," Daryl tells him. Merle looks at his brother.

"With what?" Merle asks. Daryl takes off his crossbow.

"You can use this," Daryl says.

"And leave you without a weapon," Merle says.

"I can take your gun. The pawnshop may have another crossbow I can use," Daryl tells his brother, who nods.

"Fine. Anything to get me away from these people," Merle says. Daryl nods as he lays down and goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading. This is going to be a rewrite of my first story, The Road Ahead. I am going to be changing a lot of the story because I didn't like a lot of it. If you read my first version of this, and you don't care for another good for you. If not, I hope you guys are ready for a better version of that story. Also I know Madison and Travis are together but not in this. I hope you guys are willing to give this a chance, thank you. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Any story ideas you may have, let me know. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2-The Start Of The New World

Chapter 2-The Start Of The New World  
It was the next morning. Daryl woke up early and grabbed his vest. He grabs Merle's handgun and leaves. His crossbow beside his brother. He walks out of his tent and up to the Rv. Dale looks at him. "Coffee, Daryl?" Dale asks. Daryl nods as Dale pours him a cup of coffee and hands it to him. 

"You're up early," Daryl says.

"Always am. My wife and I loved watching the sunrise. The good thing is that no matter what happens next. I'll have that," Dale says. Daryl nods as he looks over the quarry and at the sun, which was rising. 

"It is nice," Daryl says. Dale nods as he looks at the sun. "I need to know if you have any knives or hammers? Something that could kill one of those things out there?" Daryl asks Dale.

"Let me check my toolbox," Dale says as he goes inside the Rv. Daryl turns around as Shane walks up the hill.

"Everybody is starting to wake up. I say we eat, get whatever weapons we can get, and get moving. Cartersville has some shops that could have the kind of weapons we need," Shane says. Daryl nods as Dale comes outside with his toolbox. He looks at the two men. 

"I better get these back," Dale says. 

"You will, Dale," Shane says. Dale pulls out a hammer and sets it on the table. He grabs out two screwdrivers. 

"Will these work?" Dale asks.

"They should. I saw some of them at the hospital. It seems like it takes a hit to the brain," Shane says. Dale nods.

"Victor, Madison, and Alicia have knives. We need weapons for Jim, T-dog, and Glenn. These should work," Daryl says. Dale nods as he grabs his toolbox and takes it back into the Rv. Daryl motions Glenn, T-dog, and Jim up to the Rv. They stop by him. Daryl points to the table. "Grab one," Daryl tells them. They nod as they grab the tools. Glenn and Jim had the screwdrivers. T-dog grabbed the hammer. Lori comes up to them. 

"We don't have a ton of food. Not enough from everybody," Lori says.

"Make sure the kids are fed. Don't worry about me," Daryl says.

"Me either," T-dog says.

"You guys need the energy," Lori says.

"We'll be fine," Daryl tells Lori, who nods as she walks away. "I'm going to go check on the cars," Daryl says as he goes down the hill. Mason sat with his brother James as Lori came over. She hands them a piece of bread. 

"This is all we can spare for one person. You'll have to share," Lori says. Mason grabs the bread and hands it to his brother, who smiles as he eats. Andrea and Amy walk up to Dale. 

"You have that boat and fishing poles. Can we use them?" Amy asks. Dale nods.

"Go for it, anything to get us food," Dale says. The girls nod. The run group meets down by the cars. 

"Glenn, Victor, Madison, and I will take the jeep. Daryl, you, Alicia, Jim, and T-dog will take the truck. I'll lead," Shane says as he gets in. Everybody nods as they get into their cars and leave camp. Merle watches them go before he grabs Daryl's crossbow. Merle walks towards the woods.

"Hey," Nick says from behind him. Merle turns and looks at him.

"What do you want?" Merle asks.

"Are you going hunting?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, and I don't need no city kid messing me up," Merle says as he turns around.

"We need to work together. I may be from the city, but I'm just like you. An outcast let me help," Nick says. Merle stands still for a moment before he looks at the kid.

"If you talk or make any noises that scare the animals away. I'll leave you for the animals," Merle says to Nick, who nods. Merle walks into the woods as Nick follows.

The Run Group  
Daryl was driving the truck behind Shane. T-dog was beside him, and Alicia and Jim were in the back. "Has anybody ever dealt with one of those things?" T-dog asks.

"Merle and I did at the start. Just aim for the head," Daryl tells them. They nod as they near Cartersville. They drive into town slowly. 

"Daryl," Shane says from a radio that was beside Daryl. Daryl grabs the radio.

"What's up?" Daryl asks.

"They pawnshop and shops I told you about. We are about to past them," Shane says.

"Got it," Daryl says. "Talk later," Daryl says as he stops the truck. 

"Got it," Shane says. Daryl sets the radio down and takes out the keys. He puts them in his pocket. Daryl looks out the window and sees the dead making their way to their car. 

"I got this," Daryl says as he climbs out of the truck. He pulls out his knife as it gets closer. It lets out a snarl as it reaches for him. Daryl brings his knife into the top of its head. He pulls it out as it falls to the ground. He motions the others out. Daryl looks at the army jeep in front of them. It had a mounted gun on top. 

"Do you think that would still work?" Jim asks. Daryl walks up to the jeep. He could see the gas leaking out. 

"Nah, the fuel tank is shot," Daryl says as he climbs onto the jeep. He grabs the barrel of the mounted gun and pulls it out. 

"What do you need that for?" Alicia asks.

"I don't," Daryl says as he climbs down and walks back over to them. He holds the barrel out to Alicia. "Sharpen this thing. Get a strap for it. Not a bad weapon," Daryl says. Alicia grabs it and nods. Daryl looks at the shops. "Let's check the gunshop first. We'll check the pawnshop after," Daryl says as he walks up to the door. He opens it slowly and looks inside. "Clear," Daryl says as he walks in. He looks around as Jim and T-dog set their bags down and start to grab guns. "Make sure to grab the right ammo. Grab holsters too and those knives and other weapons," Daryl says as he walks over to the crossbows. Daryl grabs a Barnett Predator off the wall and aims. He grabs some bolts and loads the crossbow before he puts some in his bag. He wraps the crossbow around his back. He grabs a hatchet and its hostler. He puts it on his hip as they continue to grab supplies.

With Shane's group  
Shane stops the jeep and turns it off. He climbs out and looks around. He looks at the cars around them. "Victor, Madison, start getting the gas out of these cars. Glenn and I will check the gas station," Shane says. They nod as they grab their gas cans and head off for the cars. Shane and Glenn walk over to the gas station and slowly open the door. Shane sets his shotgun down beside the door and pulls out a knife. He looks around the small building and sees that a lot of it has been looted. "Grab what you can. Most of the people didn't grab cans. That is what we need," Shane tells Glenn, who nods. They open their bags and start to put the food and water that they can find into the bags.

The woods  
A bolt goes through a rabbit on the ground, killing it. Merle walks over to the animal and grabs it. It was his second kill in the last hour. He puts the rabbit on a rope and looks at Nick. "Have you ever hunted?" Merle asks. Nick looks at him.

"No," Nick says. Merle looks at the tracks the rabbit made. 

"Rabbit makes those kinds of tracks. If you want to help, you have got to learn how to track," Merle says as he wraps the rope around his shoulder.

"I thought you didn't like me or even want me here," Nick says. Merle looks back at him.

"I don't, but since you are, you might as well learn. Merle looks around and sees more tracks. "What about those?" Merle asks. Nick looks at the tracks.

"They are bigger than a rabbit," Nick says.

"A deer, maybe a smaller one. Not fully grown. Follow it," Merle tells Nick, who nods as he goes forward.

Cartersville  
Daryl opens the door and looks outside. He sees a group of the dead walking around their car. "Shit," Daryl says. A bang comes on the other side of the door as Daryl pulls it shut. "Jim the back," Daryl says to the man, who nods as he runs to the back. 

"What about the pawnshop?" T-dog asks.

"We don't have time. There is a group of them out there," Daryl says. Jim comes back. 

"There was only one in the alley. We still have the problem that our car is surrounded," Jim says. Daryl nods as he pulls out the car keys. He hands them to T-dog. 

"I'm going to lead them away. Get in the truck and head to the police station," Daryl says.

"Are you sure?" Alicia asks. Daryl heads into the alley as they follow. Daryl kills the walker and goes around a building and looks at the car. 

"No," He tells her as he goes out into the street. "Hey, over here!" Daryl yells. The walkers look at him and start to walk towards him. Daryl leads them down another street. Once Daryl was out of sight, the others head for the car. T-dog starts the car and drives. T-dog grabs the radio. 

"Shane," T-dog says.

"T-dog, what's up?" Shane asks.

"Our car got surrounded. Daryl led them away and told us to meet him at the station. How are you guys doing?" T-dog asks.

"We are doing good. We're almost done. We'll keep an eye out for Daryl and meet you at the station," Shane says. T-dog turns off the radio and starts to drive.

With Merle and Nick  
It took Nick and Merle about an hour to track the deer. The deer wasn't fully grown but still was a good size. Merle crouches down, as does Nick. Merle raises the crossbow and fires. The bolt hits the deer in the heart making its legs buck before it falls to the ground dead. Merle stands up and walks over to the deer. He takes his arrow out and looks at Nick. "You did pretty well, kid. I'll make a hunter out of you," Merle says.

"Does that mean I'll be joining you on all these?" Nick asks. Merle looks at him.

"Don't push it. I still like my alone time," Merle says as he takes the rope off his shoulder. He holds it out to Nick, who grabs it. Merle picks the deer up. "This should be enough food for a few days, maybe a week. Let's head back," Merle says. Nick nods as they start to walk back to camp.

With Daryl  
Daryl runs up the stairs to the house and opens the door. He shuts the door and pushes a bookshelf in front of it. He hears snarls as he turns and sees five walkers looking at him. They move away from the door they were by and towards Daryl. Daryl pulls the crossbow off his back and shoots one of them. He drops the crossbow and pulls out his knife. One of them reaches for him as Daryl stabs it. Daryl pulls his knife out as one grabs his arm. He stabs it in the head as the fourth one takes him to the ground. Daryl holds the walker with his elbow as he hears a door open. A knife goes through the walker's mouth that was on top of him. Someone pulls the walker off his arm and the one-off off his chest. A man holds out his hand to Daryl. Daryl grabs the man's hand as the man helps him up. Daryl looks at the two men. "Thank you," Daryl says as he picks his knife up. The two men look at him. "Daryl Dixon," Daryl says to the two men as he grabs his crossbow. 

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam," Dean says. Dean had dark blond hair and green eyes. He had light freckles on his face. Sam had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller than his brother. Daryl walks past the brothers and looks at the back door. "Have you seen two men and a younger man around?" Dean asks.

"No, who are they?" Daryl asks.

"Our dad John. A friend of ours named Bobby and our half brother Adam," Sam says. Daryl nods.

"Do you know where the police station is?" Daryl asks. They nod. "Can you get me there?" Daryl asks.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"I'm meeting my run group there," Daryl says. Sam and Dean look at each other and nod. 

"Follow us," Dean says as he goes out the back door. Sam and Daryl follow him.

Camp  
Merle and Nick walk out of the woods. They walk up to the Rv. Everybody looks at them. "Not bad boys," Dale says. They both turn and look at him. They nod as Merle looks at Nick.

"I taught you how to track. Time to learn how to cut and butcher," Merle says. Nick nods as he sits down. 

"Nick," Travis says as he comes up. Nick looks up at him. "You shouldn't leave like that. Nobody knew where you were. You should have been with somebody," Travis says.

"He was. He was with me," Merle says.

"Somebody we trust," Travis says.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" Merle asks.

"Yeah, what is in it for you? You haven't helped since you have got here. Why help now?" Travis asks.

"I may not care for many of you or even know your names. But my brother cares, and he's all I got. Now there are kids here, and I wasn't just gonna sit and let them starve," Merle says to Travis.

"Travis, back off. You're not my dad. I'm not your concern," Nick says to Travis, who scoffs as he walks away.

"Let's get to work, kid," Merle says as he sits by Nick.

The station  
Daryl, Sam, and Dean stop outside the station. Both of the cars were out front. Daryl walks up to the door slowly and opens it. "Shane," Daryl says as he goes in. He hears footsteps as Shane and Glenn come out. Shane raises his gun at Dean and Sam. "Wait, they're with me. They saved my life. This is Sam and Dean Winchester," Daryl says. Shane nods as he lowers his gun.

"Glad you're back. We were planning on leaving soon. We cleared the station. If we leave now, we should get back before dark," Shane says. "We have enough guns and ammo to last us for at least a month or two. Everybody should have a gun, and we'll still have some. We should be fine on food for at least two weeks," Shane says. Daryl nods as the rest of the group comes out. Daryl looks at Sam and Dean.

"Do you two want to come back with us?" Daryl asks. Sam and Dean look at each other and nod.

"Yeah," Dean says.

"Okay, then everybody let's go," Daryl says. The group nods as they head outside and get in the cars. They leave Cartersville.

Camp  
The sun was almost down as they pulled the cars back into camp. They drive as close as possible to the Rv and stop. They climb out of their cars as the group looks at them. "First question. Who are they?" Lori asks as she looks at the two brothers.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester. They will be joining us," Shane says. The group nods.

"We have weapons. Enough for everybody. Knives or some kind of weapon like that. Guns, too, mainly handguns, shotguns, and rifles. We have holsters for them all. That means everybody needs to carry," Daryl says.

"The parents can decide for the children under 18. Everybody else needs to carry, and we will have gun training either tomorrow or the day after," Shane says. The group nods as Shane walks over to Lori and pulls her away. Daryl, Glenn, and T-dog grab the bags and start to divide the weapons.

"What?" Lori asks. "I am not comfortable with my son carrying around a gun," Lori says.

"I understand that, but Lori, he needs to be armed. For his safety. We might not always be there. He will get training. This is how we protect him," Shane says. Lori rubs her hands through her hair.

"Okay. Okay, he can carry," Lori says. Shane nods as he walks away from the mother. Shane grabs a gun and knife and walks over to Carl. He straps the holster on Carl and puts the knife on his hip. He holds the gun out in front of him.

"This is not a toy. You will only use this when you have no other choice. Are we clear?" Shane asks Carl, who nods. Shane puts the gun in its holster. Shane walks away from him. A half an hour later, the group was sitting around the fire eating the rabbit's Merle and Nick caught and the fish Amy and Andrea caught. Dale raises his cup, which has water in it. Everybody looks at him.

"I would just like to say. Thank you to Merle and Nick and Andrea and Amy. You helped feed us tonight," Dale says.

"To Merle, Amy, Nick, and Andrea," The group says. Daryl looks at his brother, who was sitting by Nick. Merle had the crossbow Daryl found at the gunshop beside him as Daryl had his own back. Alicia talks with her brother as Mason looks at her from where he was sitting by his brother. James looks at his brother.

"Are you okay?" James asks. Mason looks down at his brother before he looks at Alicia again.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Mason says. Daryl stands up and walks to the side of the quarry. He watches the lake as the moonlight shines on it. Shane walks over to him.

"We did good today," Shane says. Daryl nods as he looks at the man.

"We did. This group we're the start," Daryl says.

"Start of what?" Shane asks. Daryl looks at his friend.

"The new world. We are the start of the new world. I just know it," Daryl says. Shane nods as he looks out.

"Yeah, we are," Shane says as they stare at the moon. This was the start of a friendship that would bring this group to their future, and Daryl and Shane are right. This group is the future.

Thanks for reading. God, this feels good to make this story better. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and the next one has some fun characters. I will finally show some things between Daryl and Alicia and some of the others. If anybody wants to know the pairings I have planned, let me know, and I'll put them in the next chapter. This story will have some Supernatural characters and maybe other shows if you guys have any ideas. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3-The Horrors Of The New World

Chapter 3-The Horrors Of The New World  
It was the day after the run. Sam and Dean stayed in the bed of the truck. Daryl was cutting the meat out of the deer with Merle. "Have you decided to give these people a chance?" Daryl asks his brother. Merle looks at him.

'These people aren't trained. If we run into a big group of those things. They're dead," Merle says. Daryl nods.

"We plan on giving them gun training," Daryl says.

"Baby brother, you know learning how to shoot and actually shooting and killing something is different. If they are up close with one of those things, they could freeze, and that's it. It takes one bite, and you're done," Merle says. Daryl stops what he is doing and looks at his brother.

"You're suggesting that we have them kill them and watch to make sure they don't get bit," Daryl says. Merle nods.

"It's what we had to do. If you want me to give these people a chance. Then I need to know they stand a chance in a fight. That the first walker they run into, they won't die," Merle says.

"Walker?" Daryl asks.

"It's what I call 'em," Merle says as he goes back to cutting the deer. Daryl joins him. Shane walks up to them about an hour later. It was still pretty early in the morning.

"How long have you two been up?" Shane asks.

"Before the sun even came up. We wanted to make sure no animals or walkers got our deer," Merle says. Shane nods, agreeing with the answer.

"Do you want to do gun training today?" Shane asks.

"Merle had another idea. One that I agree with," Daryl says. Shane looks at Merle.

"These people do need gun training. That we agree on, but they need to be able to kill walkers if they want to survive. The first walker they could come across could kill them if they freeze, and we might not be there," Merle says.

"Are you suggesting that we take the group out?" Shane asks.

"Not altogether. Too many people and we could have a problem. I say we split up into groups. Each of us takes a group," Merle says.

"Not many of us have dealt with walkers. Me, you, Daryl, Sam, and Dean," Shane says.

"Then we work with that," Merle says. "We have the cars," Merle points out.

"Okay, they still need gun training," Shane says.

"We'll do that tomorrow," Merle says. Shane nods.

"Everybody come up here," Shane says. The group stops what they are doing and looks at the three men. Shane motions Sam and Dean up to him. They come up. "Merle brought up a good point. Only the five of us up here have dealt with walkers. We're going to be splitting off into groups and taking cars away from camp. You'll all be learning how to kill walkers," Shane says.

"What about the kids?" Lori asks.

"Same as with the guns. Up to parents," Daryl says. Lori nods as she looks at her son.

"How will we decide groups?" Jim asks. 

"We'll pick. The five of us will pick five people," Daryl says. The other four nod. 'I'll start. I'll take T-dog, Alicia, Mason," Daryl says as he looks at James. "What about him?' Daryl asks Mason.

"He'll learn," Mason says.

"Then I'll take Alicia, T-dog, Mason, Victor, and James," Daryl says. Shane looks around. Four of them nod. 

"I will be staying here. If I need to kill walkers, I will be okay," Victor says. Daryl nods.

"Lori, Carol, what Sophia and Carl?" Shane asks. The two mothers look at their kids.

"Okay," Carol says. Lori nods. 

"I'll take Lori, Carol, Carl, Sophia, and Madison," Shane says.

"We're going to stay here. We don't want to leave camp unguarded?" Morales says regarding his family. Shane and Daryl nod.

"I'll take Nick, Dale, Jim, Jacqui, and Ed," Merle says. Ed looks at the man. Merle stares back at him.

"I'll take four as Morales and Victor are staying here. I'll take Travis, Chris, Liza, and Andrea," Sam says.

"I guess that leaves me with Daniel, Ofelia, Griselda, Glenn, and Amy," Dean says. Everybody nods.

"Sam can take my jeep. I'll take the van. Daryl can take the truck," Shane says.

"Merle, we should move your bike out of my truck. We can use it," Daryl says. 

"I'll take Daryl's truck," Merle says. Shane says.

"That leaves Dean with the jeep," Shane says. "Okay, everybody, get your gear. We leave in 5," Shane says as the group leaves for their tent. Daryl looks at Alicia and sees the gun barrel on her hip. It had a sharp edge.

"You took my advice about the barrel," Daryl says. Alicia looks over at him.

"Yeah, I guess today we'll test it," Alicia says.

"You are going to do fine," Daryl tells her. Alicia nods as Daryl walks down to his tent. He grabs his crossbow. He throws it around his back. Daryl and Merle get the bike off the truck. Daryl walks back up to the cars after. He waits with his back against the car door as Merle comes down. Merle pulls out a pack of cigarettes and hands one to his brother, who grabs it. Merle lights his before handing the lighter to Daryl, who does the same before he hands the lighter back to Merle. "Where did you get these?" Daryl asks.

"I asked that Chinese kid to grab them for me," Merle says.

"His name is Glenn," Daryl says," Daryl says Merle nods.

"Also, I'm Korean," Glenn says as he stands by them.

"Noted," Merle says as he takes a hit of his cigarette. Merle holds out the pack to Glenn, who shakes his head.

"No thanks," Glenn says. They wait there for a few minutes when the group starts to walk down.

"Time to roll," Merle says. Daryl nods as he climbs into the truck. Daryl looks out the window and sees Alicia say something to T-dog as she climbs in the front. Mason, James, and T-dog get in the back, and Daryl pulls out of camp.

Daryl went the route they went to get to Cartersville and saw a house. He turns into the driveway and turns off the truck. "Stay together," Daryl says. He opens the door and climbs out. He takes his crossbow off his back as the others get out. He hears a snarl as a walker comes out from behind the house. "Who wants it?" Daryl asks.

"I'll take it," T-dog says as he pulls out his kukri. The walker gets close as T-dog swings and cuts off its head. T-dog puts his kukri away as the walker's mouth opens again. Daryl raises his bow and shoots it in the head.

"That works, but it doesn't kill it. A shot to the brain will put it down for good," Daryl says. T-dog nods as Daryl pulls his arrow out and reloads his crossbow. Daryl looks up at everybody. "Weapons out," Daryl says as he goes up the steps to the house. He opens the screen door and opens the first door. He kicks his foot against the wood. He hears a snarl as a walker comes from the kitchen. Daryl raises his crossbow and shoots it in the leg, making it fall to the ground. Daryl walks over to the walker and kicks its other leg breaking it. "Come here, kid," Daryl says. James looks at Mason, who nods as his brother. James comes over with his knife in hand. Daryl pulls an arrow off his bow and taps it against the walker's head. "Right there. Don't think about it. Just do it," Daryl tells the kid. James nods as he looks at the walker. James closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them and brings his knife down into the walker's head. Daryl nods as he pats the kid's shoulder. "Not bad," Daryl says. 

"We still need more," Mason says. Daryl nods as he walks past the man back outside. He walks to the truck and starts honking the horn three times. 

"If there are any around. They'll come," Daryl says as he shuts the car door. He leans his back against the door as they wait.

With Merle's group  
Merle's group pulls into a gas station as Merle turns the truck off. He opens the door. Merle sees three walkers already up against the glass. "Our luck," Merle says as the others get out. Merle looks at Ed, Jacqui, and Jim. "Go for it," Merle says. Jim and Jacqui nod as they head for the door. Ed stands there. "You have a hearing problem?" Merle asks.

"No, I just don't take orders from redneck trash," Ed says. Merle nods as he walks up to Ed. 

"Say that again," Merle says.

"Redneck trash," Ed says. Merle punches Ed in the face making the man fall to the ground. Merle kicks him before he grabs Ed by the shirt and slams into the window. The walkers on the other side were scratching the window. The others watch. 

"Now, here's what is going to happen. You are going to kill these walkers and not say a word after. Are we clear?" Merle asks the man, who nods. Merle lets him go and turns around. Ed tackles him to the ground from behind. Ed punches Merle in the face and grabs his knife. Ed brings his knife up as a gunshot goes off. Ed looks at Nick, who had his gun raised as Ed dropped his knife and grabbed his chest as he falls off Merle as he bleeds out. Nick's arms shake as he drops his gun. Merle stands up and looks at the boy before he looks down at the dying Ed. Merle pulls out his gun and raises it up to Ed's head before he fires, killing him. Merle looks at Nick, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Merle sees a walker coming from the road towards them. "Okay, hey, it's okay. Dale, Jim, Jacqui get those walkers," Merle says. The three nod as they head to the gas station. Merle raises his gun and shoots the walker in the street. He puts his gun away as he looks at Nick, who was looking at his hands. "Okay, kid, you did what you had to," Merle says.

"I killed him," Nick says.

"I put the bullet through his head," Merle says.

"You wouldn't have had to if I didn't shoot him," Nick says.

"He was going to kill me. You did what you had to," Merle says. Merle starts to move closer to Nick. Merle gets closer and grabs Nick's hands, and stops their shaking. Nick looks at him. "In this world. We are going to have to do things we don't like and killing people. People like Ed, that is one of those things. If you can't think about the fact that you just killed a man. Then think about the fact that the man you just killed a man who hit his wife and daughter. We have all seen the bruises. Now they won't live in fear of him, and maybe they can have some kind of life in this world. You killed a man who didn't deserve to live," Merle says. Nick gives a short nod. "Now, pick up your gun," Merle says. Nick grabs his gun and puts it in his hoster as another walker comes from the street. Nick looks behind him at the walker. "All yours," Merle says. Nick nods as he pulls out his knife and walks up to the walker. He stabs it in the eye and drops the body. "Let's roll out," Merle says.

"What about the body?" Dale asks.

"Leave it," Merle says as he climbs in the truck. The others follow slowly as Merle leaves the gas station. 

With Dean's group  
Dean pulls into a small farmhouse and looks at the others. "Does anybody here not want to do this?" Dean asks.

"I have killed people. I won't have problems killing walkers," Daniel says.

"I will stay in here," Griselda says. Dean nods as he climbs out. Ofelia, Glenn, and Amy get out as Daniel stays in the car with his wife. Dean pulls out his machete and heads up the stairs, and opens the door. Dean walks in slowly and looks around. He taps his machete against the wall. He hears movement upstairs as a man walks to the stairs. Dean puts his machete away and pulls out his gun. He aims it at the man.

"Please," The man says as he gets to the bottom of the stairs and stops. He lifts his shirt to reveal a bite on his hip. "My wife and two kids. They turned upstairs, and one got me before I locked 'em up,” The man says. Dean looks at Ofelia, Amy, and Glenn. 

"Go take care of them," Dean tells them. They nod as they go past the man up the stairs. Dean puts his gun away. "Can I do anything?" Dean asks the man. He nods.

"Your gun. May I use it?" The man asks.

"To shoot yourself?" Dean asks. The man nods as they hear the others kill the walkers upstairs.

"I know they are at peace. So please let me join them," The man says. Dean nods as he pulls out his gun and hands it to the man. The man puts the gun under his jaw and pulls the trigger. His head goes back, hitting the stairs. The others come to the stairs. Dean walks up to the man and grabs his gun, and heads outside. They walk back to the car and get back in. 

"Let's get back," Dean says as he leaves the farm.

With Shane's group  
Shane stops the van close to the highway. They could see the cars on the other side of the trees. Shane gets out of the car and cocks his shotgun. He looks at the three women. "Lori and I will take the front. Carl and Sophia stay in the middle. Madison and Carol take the back," Shane says. They nod as they get into formation. Shane moves through the woods slowly and stops near the side of the highway. Shane looks over the railing and sees a walker coming towards them. The walker walks to the rail and goes over it. It rolls on the ground. "Lori," Shane says. Lori pulls out her knife as the walker stands back up. She stabs the walker in the top of the head. Shane nods. He walks up to the railing and goes over. He walks over to the first car he sees and takes out his knife. He taps it against the car and motions Carl up, who comes up. He sees two walkers coming towards him. "Madison, Caol," Shane says. The two women come across the railing. "Lead two of them away from us. We'll kill the least one," Shane says. The two women nod as they go to the two walkers. Shane moves towards the walker that started following Madison and Carol. Shane stabs it in the back of its leg, making it fall to the ground. Shane kicks its other leg making the bone go out of the skin. He pulls his knife out of the walker's leg. "Carl," Shane says. Carl walks over to him with his knife out. "All yours," Shane says. Carl nods as he looks at the walker.

"Madison!" Shane hears Carol scream. Shane moves away from Carl and pulls out his handgun. He runs over to Carol and sees that Madison had fallen over the railing. One of the walkers was on top of her, and the other was standing up. Shane shoots the one standing up, making it fall on the ground. Shane climbs over the railing and runs down to Madison. He grabs the walker off of her and throws it to the ground. He raises his gun and shoots it in the head. Shane looks at Madison. 

"Are you okay? Did it bite you?" Shane asks. Madison shakes her head. "What the hell happened?" Shane asks.

"I froze, and Madison pushed me out of the way," Carol says. Shane nods as he goes back up. The other two follow as Shane walks back to Carl, who was standing by the now-dead walker. Carl's knife was in its head. Shane grabs Cari's knife and holds it out to Carl, who grabs it. Shane looks at Madison, who was leaning against a car. 

"Madison," Shane says.

"I'm okay?" Madison says. Madison closes her eyes and slides down the car. Shane goes over to her and looks at her. He looks at the side of her head and sees that it was bleeding. 

"Her head is bleeding. She might have a concussion," Shane says. He picks Madison up bridal style and starts to walk back to the car. Shane looks at his shotgun that was beside one of the cars. "Carol, grab my gun," Shane says. Shane goes over the railing. "Lori start the car," Shane says. Lori nods as she runs towards the car with Sophia. She gets to the car. "Carol, the kids need to sit in the front with you," Shane says. Carol nods as the kids get in the front. Shane sets Madison in the back and climbs in beside her. "Lori go," Shane says. Lori turns the car around and starts to head back to camp.

Sam's group  
Sam's group didn't go far from the camp, and Sam had the radio with him because Liza was with him. Chris, Andrea, and Travis had already killed a walker as Sam motions another over to him. He was on the side of the road near a few houses. A walker comes towards them as Liza stabs it in the head. "Sam," Morales says from the radio. Sam grabs the radio.

"I'm here," Sma says.

"Madison's hurt. We need Liza," Morales says. 

"On our way," Sam says. "Come on. We have to get back to camp," Sam says. They nod as they run to Shane's jeep.

With Daryl's group.  
Daryl's group was still at the house. They have been about two hours making noise when Daryl heard something hit the side of the houses. "Alicia," Daryl motions the woman to follow him. Daryl goes around the house and sees a walker. The walker moves towards them slowly. Its leg messed up. Alicia pulls out her gun barrel and drives it through the walker's jaw. Daryl towards the house but stops when he hears a voice. "Get on your knees. All of you," A man says from inside. Daryl moves away from the door and back towards Alicia. Daryl stops by the side and looks. He sees a man leading Alicia to the other side of the house. Daryl moves back towards the porch and stops. 

"Is this all of them?" A man asks.

"All we could find," A woman says.

"Go check outside. Make sure," The man says. He hears footsteps coming towards the front door and moves behind a small bush. The woman walks past him. Daryl pulls out his knife and walks behind the woman who was watching the woods. Daryl grabs her mouth and puts his knife up to her throat. She turns her head a little. 

"Don't say a word unless I say to," Daryl says. The woman nods.

"How many are in there?" Daryl asks.

"Two more," The woman says. Daryl nods.

"I'm sorry," Daryl says as he pulls his knife away from her throat and drives it through the side of her head. Daryl drops her to the ground and walks over to the uzi she had and grabbed it. He walks up to the front door and sees that the two men had their backs to him. Alicia looks at him. Daryl holds his finger up to his mouth. He aims the gun and shoots one of them in the head. He falls to the ground. The other turns as Daryl shoots him in the gut. Daryl walks over to the others. The man looks up at him. Daryl raises his gun and shoots him in the head. Daryl walks behind the others and cuts the ropes. Look at him. "Grab what they had," Daryl says. They nod as they grab their weapons and head out to the car. They leave.

Camp  
Daryl pulls back into camp and stops the car. He climbs out and walks up to the group who was around the fireplace. "Where's Ed and Madison?" Daryl asks.

"Ed is dead. Madison is resting in the Rv. She has a concussion," Shane says. Alicia walks towards the Rv, but Nick stops her before she can go in. 

"Liza is already in there," Nick says. Daryl looks at his brother.

"What happened to Ed?" Daryl asks. Everybody looks at him, wondering the same thing.

"He attacked me after I put him in his place. He was about to stab me when Nick shot him. I finished him," Merle says. Shane looks at the blood on Daryl's vest.

"What happened?" Shane asks.

"We ran into a few people. They are not alive anymore," Daryl says. Shane nods, understanding.

"It looks like walkers aren't the only thing we have to worry about," Lori says. Daryl looks at Alicia, who was walking over to them with anger on her face. Daryl gets in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daryl asks. Alicia looks around him at Carol.

"If my mom dies in there or she doesn't wake up. Your daughter will be out of two parents, and that is a promise," Alicia says before she walks away. Daryl looks at Carol before he walks over to Alicia and Nick. Daryl looks at Nick.

"You saved my brother's life. Thanks," Daryl says. Nick nods. Liza opens the door and walks out.

"She needs rest. We have to give her time," Liza says.

"We all need some rest," Daryl says. Nick and Alicia head into the Rv. "Let's all get some rest," Daryl says. Everybody nods as they head to their tents. Daryl lays down as Merle comes in and does the same. The group sleeps. Today was the first hard day of this world. It showed them the horrors of the world. Today was the first day of hardships, and there would be many more.

I know that this was kinda new. I wanted to have them see what they would be up against in the world now, and I feel like I did that. This was a really fun chapter. I have some things planned. Ed doesn't do much, so why not have more fun killing him. This was a really good chapter, in my option. As I said last time, I will show you the pairings here.  
Daryl and Alicia  
Amy and Lori  
Nick and Beth  
Merle and Michonne, maybe. Tell me what you think about that.   
As for the others, I don't have any for a little. Tell me what you think about Shane and Madison. That is all I have. If you guys have pairings, tell me, and I might do them. That is the same for story ideas. I love hearing from readers. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4-Regrets

Chapter 4-Regrets  
It was the morning after the group had gotten back. Alicia was sitting in the Rv beside Madison, who had not woken up yet. The door opens as Shane walks in. He walks up to them and stops beside the bed. "I'm sorry," Shane says. Alicia looks up at him.

"What are you sorry for it was Carol who froze. You saved her," Alicia says to Shane.

"I sent her with Carol. Since Carol has gotten here, she has been in fear of Ed. I should have known she couldn't deal with walkers," Shane says. Alicia stands up.

"No matter what happens to her. This wasn't your fault. You did what you thought was best. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. I don't blame you. If she never wakes up, I still won't blame you. This wasn't your fault Shane. Don't blame yourself for it. The past is the past. You can't change it. You just move on," Alicia says. Shane nods as he turns around and walks outs. Alicia hears him say something to somebody before he leaves. Alicia turns around and sees Carol standing there. Alicia turns back around.

"I'm sorry, and I know you have every right to be mad at me to hate me. I'm a coward, and your mom is paying for that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Carol says with tears going down her eyes. She was on her knees with her hands covering her face. Alicia stands up and walks over to the woman. She gets on a knee and hugs Carol, who hugs her back. "I'm sorry," Carol says.

"The past is the past. We can't change it and holding onto that anger. It just becomes baggage. It's not worth it. You make a mistake now you make for it," Alicia says. Carol nods. Alicia stands up and helps her up. "Now go out to your daughter," Alicia says. Carol nods as she leaves the camper and Alicia sits back down.

Merle walks down to the water and sees Nick skipping rocks. Merle stops behind him. "Where are they?" Merle asks. Nick looks at him.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asks.

"The pills you took out of the Rv. I saw you go in there early this morning. I was finishing the deer. I saw you come out and put them in your pocket. Where are they, Nick?" Merle asks.

"Why do you care? I'm not your problem," Nick says.

"Doesn't matter where are they?" Merle asks. Nick looks at him.

"I don't have 'em," Nick says as he averts his eyes from Merle.

"I have been to prison many times, Nick. I know when somebody is lying. You see sometimes when somebody lies. They advert their eyes. Which you just did. Where are they?" Merle asks.

"Fuck off. I didn't take any pills," Nick says.

"Somebody might need those pills. You don't. They won't help you with your problems. You have to deal with them," Merle says.

"I killed a man. It doesn't matter if he was good or bad. I still killed him, and his blood is on my hands. So leave me the hell alone," Nick says.

"As soon as you give me those pills," Merle says. Nick takes his hand through his hair and turns around. He turns around and takes his gun out of his holster.

"Bad idea, kid," Merle says.

"Go, leave me alone," Nick says again. Merle looks at him before he walks back up the quarry. Merle walks into camp and goes in the Rv. Alicia looks at him. Merle shuts the door and locks it. 

"Your brother. Has he ever had a drug problem?" Merle asks. Alicia nods.

"Yeah, he has. He still does sometimes," Alicia says.

"He does now. He's shaken up about Ed," Merle says.

"He killed a man. You can't imagine that is something you get over quickly," Alicia says.

"Yeah, he took pills from the Rv this morning," Merle says.

"My mom could help him. But she is still knocked out," Alicia says.

"I wanted to help him, but he won't let me," Merle says.

"Why?' Alicia asks, curious as she looks at the man who has been closed off since she had met him.

"I'm a piece of shit. I know, and so does Daryl, even though he won't admit it. I have made mistakes in my life, a good amount of them. My biggest one was leaving Daryl with our father, knowing what he would do to him. My second, even though I didn't think it was, is I did drugs, and I did stupid things. You see, Alicia, I'm lost, and I have been for a while. There is no chance for me to be happy. There is still a chance for your brother. I don't want him to become like me," Merle says. Alicia smiles as she looks at him.

"Go tell him that. You and Nick are more alike than you think. I can't get through to him. You can," Alicia says. Merle nods as he stands up. He walks towards the door. "Merle," Alicia says. Merle looks at her. "It is never too late for anybody. You just have to believe that you can be happy. Just say it," Alicia says. Merle looks at her.

"You better keep your mouth quiet about this," Merle says. Alicia smiles.

"Don't worry, Merle. I'll keep your dark in broadening reputation intact," Alicia says. Merle lets a small smile come across his lips as he leaves. Daryl walks up to Carol, who was on the hill looking over the road. He stops beside her.

"Sophia is looking for you," Daryl says. Carol looks at him.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Carol says as she looks towards the road. Daryl looks at her.

"Then she doesn't wake up, and we deal with it," Daryl says. Carol looks at him.

"If she doesn't wake up, how will I be able to look my own daughter in the eyes knowing I caused the death of a mother?" Carol asks. Daryl looks up here.

"I don't know. I'm not a parent; I don't know what that would be like. But Madison is strong. She'll wake up. Just keep hope alive," Daryl says. Carol looks at him with a sad smile and nods. Daryl walks away from her and back down the hill. Merle walks over to Nick, who was sitting by the water knife in hand. Nick looks at him.

"Come back for round two?" Nick asks. Merle smirks as he walks up to the boy. 

"No, this isn't going to be round two, Nick, I'm going to talk, and you are to listen," Merle says in a firm tone making Nick look at him. "Your mom is up in that Rv with her daughter fighting. Yeah, you killed someone. So did Daryl, but he isn't taking pills from people. People that need them. I was just like you, thinking that shit would help. It doesn't. It makes everything worse. Now, if you want to throw your life away. Be my guest, but I'm done throwing mine away, and I am not leaving without those pills," Merle says. Nick pulls the pills out of his pocket.

"I could throw these in the water. Then what?" Nick asks. Merle looks at him.

"Nothing, I leave and someday when somebody needs those pills, and they die without. Their blood will be on your hands," Merle says as he looks at the kid that reminded him of himself back when he was younger. Nick looks at the pills before he throws them to Merle, who catches them. Merle walks away from Nick, who stands there. Alicia was sleeping with her head on the bed when the door opened, and Mason came in. Alicia wakes up and looks at him. Mason holds up a cup.

"Water?" Mason asks.

"Yeah," Alicia says. Mason walks over to her and hands her the water. Alicia drinks it as Mason stands behind her. He lays his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here if you need anything," Mason says. Alicia looks at the man who stares at her. Alicia felt a chill go through her as Mason stared at her. 

"No, I'm okay," Alicia says quickly.

"Are you sure cause I can stay here with you," Mason says as he bends down so he's face to face with her. Alicia stands up.

"I'm okay. I would like to be left alone," Alicia says as she stands by the end of the bed. Mason moves the chair.

"It is always easier to deal with stuff like this when with someone," Mason says as he walks closer. Alicia lays her hand on her gun barrel.

"Mason," Daryl says from behind the man. Mason turns and looks at him. "She asked to be left alone," Daryl says. Mason looks at Alicia before he turns and walks out in anger. Alicia sits back down. 

"Thanks," Alicia says. Daryl nods as he walks over.

"How is she?" Daryl asks as he looks at Madison.

"No different," Alicia says. Daryl looks at her and back up. He moves his foot. Daryl turns around to leave. "Would you mind staying?" Alicia asks. Daryl looks at her.

"I thought you wanted to be left alone," Daryl says.

"I didn't want Mason in here," Alicia says. Daryl nods as he sits down at the table. Daryl had set his crossbow down on the table and was looking at it. He stares at the weapon as he thinks about his parents. Daryl knew his parents were pieces of shit. Daryl was relieved when his father died, and even though he was a piece of shit, he thought about him at points. More since the world had ended. He was thinking about his mom right now. She wasn't much better, but she was there for him, and he could say he missed her. Daryl lays his head back and closes his eyes. 

Outside Shane was sitting with Carl teaching the kid how to clean his gun. "Carl," Lori says as she comes over. Carl looks at his mom. "Come on. You still have to do schoolwork," Lori says. Carl nods as she stands up and follows his mom. Amy hangs the clothes as Lori teaches Carl math. 

"Mom, this is boring," Carl says. Lori lets out a quiet groan. Amy looks at the kid.

"Carl," Amy says. Carl looks at her.

"You work with your mom and get your work done. I'll teach you how to fish," Amy says. A big grin comes across Carl's face. 

"Really?" Carl asks excitedly.

"Yeah, but no more complaining," Amy says. Carl nods as he turns back around. Lori looks at Amy.

"Thank you," She mouths to the woman, who nods as she continues to hang up clothes. Sam was out in the woods with an ax cutting branches and logs for firewood. He hears footsteps behind him and turns around with his ax raised. Andrea holds her hand up. Sam lowers the ax.

"Sorry," Sam says.

"No problem. Your brother asked me to come find you. He wanted to make sure you were okay," Andrea says. Sam smirks as he holds the ax.

"That's Dean, always worrying about everybody but himself," Sam says.

"Sounds like you might not be too happy about that," Andrea says. Sam leans the ax up against a tree.

"Our mom died when I was a baby. Car accident and my dad wasn't okay. We moved a lot after. Dad was getting jobs in different towns and cities for a few weeks to take care of Dean and me. He wasn't always around. Dean was, I mean, he pretty much raised me, and he didn't get his own childhood because of that. Dean has never lived because he has always been looking after me, and I hate that," Sam tells Andrea. Andrea smirks as she looks at the younger Winchester.

"I am going to tell you a secret about being an older sibling. No matter how old your younger siblings get. You never stop worrying about them. I never have, and Dean never will. It's part of having brothers or sisters," Andrea says. Sam nods as he grabs the ax.

"Do you want to help me carry the wood?" Sam asks. Andrea nods as she grabs the wood and follows Sam back to camp. In the Rv, Daryl opens his eyes when he hears Alicia gasp. Daryl stands up and walks over to her. He looks at Madison and sees her eyes open.

"Mom," Alicia says. Madison smiles as she grabs her daughter's hand.

"I'll get Liza," Daryl says as he walks to the door. He walks outside and over to Liza, who was looking through their medical supplies. "Liza, she's awake," Daryl says. Liza stands up and walks towards the Rv with the medicine in hand. Nick comes up from the quarry while Liza is inside.

"Your mom is awake," T-dog tells him. Nick nods as he looks around.

"Do you know where Merle is?" Nick asks.

"Did you not just hear him?" Glenn asks.

"Where is Merle?" Nick asks.

"His tent," Dean says. Nick nods as he walks down the hill. Merle looks up at him.

"I was a dick, and you were right. Thank you. I hope that you'll still teach me how to hunt," Nick says as he turns around.

"Tomorrow before sun up. You best be awake so we can get a lesson in before gun training," Merle says. Nick nods as he goes up to the Rv. Alicia walks out. 

"Carol," Alicia says. The woman looks at her and comes over. Alicia motions her inside. Carol walks in and sits by Madison, who looks at her.

"Alicia told me how you are blaming yourself for what happened to me," Madison says.

"It's my fault," Carol says.

"Maybe, but I'm okay, and I forgive you, so go be with your daughter," Madison says. Carol nods as she stands up and leaves. Nick and Alicia come in and sit by their mom. The group had a win today, and that made everything a little better.

That's it for this chapter. I know a lot of this chapter was focused on Merle and Nick, but I really like them, and I am having fun writing their story. A lot of it was about the Clarks, which was nice. The next chapter will focus on more of the group. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5-preparing for Runs

Chapter 5-Preparing for runs  
It has been a month since the start of the apocalypse. The group had learned how to shoot, and the last month has been pretty peaceful. Daryl and Shane were named the leaders of the group and have become good friends. Merle has gotten more relaxed around everybody and has been teaching Nick how to hunt. The group was running low on supplies and needed more if they planned on staying. Daryl and Shane were sitting at the Rv talking. "We could send somebody into Atlanta," Shane suggested.

"Who? I mean, the city is overrunned. We would need people who could move quietly," Daryl says.

"Glenn and Dean," Shane says. Daryl thinks for a moment before he nods. Daryl walks over to Dean as Shane goes over to Glenn. Dean looks up at him.

"We need supplies. Shane and I think that we should send two people to Atlanta. We want to send you and Glenn," Daryl says to the older Winchester, who thinks for a moment. Dean looks over at Sam, who was stacking wood with Victor. Dean didn't want to go into town and get bit or die, leaving Sam by himself. "We can find someone else," Daryl tells Dean, who shakes his head.

"Let me talk it over with Sam," Dean says. Daryl nods as he walks away. Dean stands up and walks over to Sam.

"Strand, can you give us a minute?" Dean asks the man, who nods as he walks away.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam asks.

"Daryl and Shane want me to head into Atlanta with Glenn to get supplies," Dean tells his brother, who nods.

"You should go," Sam says. Dean looks at Sam. "Dean, I'll be right here when you get back, and you will come back. You and Glenn and smart, and you'll be safe. These people are our family," Sam says. Dean nods.

"Okay, I'll go," Dean says. Dean walks away from his brother and over to Daryl and Shane. "I'll go. When do we leave?" Dean asks as he looks at Glenn.

"In an hour," Glenn says. Dean nods as he heads to his tent to grab his bag. Glenn does the same. Daryl looks at Shane.

"We don't know when Dean and Glenn will get back. We should think of another way to get supplies," Shane says.

"The houses we used to kill walkers last month and for gun training. We didn't search 'em," Daryl says.

"Good idea," Shane says.

"I can take Alicia. We could use my truck and grab supplies," Daryl says. Shane nods.

"While you are gone. I'm going to set up patrols. I saw Merle and Nick leave this morning," Shane says. Daryl nods as she stands up and goes to find Alicia. 

Amy was sitting by the fireplace when Carl came over. Amy looks up at him. "Amy," Carl says. Amy looks up at the young teen.

"What's up, bud?" Amy asks.

"You remember last month when you promised to teach me how to fish?" Carl asks. Amy smiles.

"Yeah, I guess I have been busy. Okay, well, go tell your mom where you are going to be. I'll go get the boat," Amy says. Carl smiles as he walks away. Amy walks to the Rv and grabs the boat and fishing poles. 

Daryl walks over to Alicia after checking to make sure his truck was running well. "You want to come on a run with me?" Daryl asks. Alicia nods as she stands up.

"Let me grab my bag, and I'll be ready to go," Alicia says. Daryl nods as he looks at her.

"Meet me by my truck," Daryl says as he walks away. Alicia watches him for a moment before she heads down to her tent. T-dog was in the Rv with a map that had the roads around them. Shane walks in and looks at him.

"I was looking for that," Shane says. T-dog looks up at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the best patrol routes," T-dog says.

"I needed it for the same reason," Shane says as he sits down. "What do you think?" Shane asks.

"I say we walk a mile in both directions. If there are any walkers or other threats," T-dog says. Shane looks at the map and nods.

"Yeah, that works. If you want, you can stay in here and help me set up patrols," Shane says. T-dog nods as they look at the map. Dean hugs Sam and heads to the car. Daryl walks over to Glenn.

"Stay safe, kid," Daryl says. Glenn smiles as he pulls Daryl into a hug. Daryl hugs him back slowly. After Glenn and Dean leave. Daryl and Alicia leave too.

I know this is a really short chapter. But I needed a break and wanted to get you guys a chapter. You guys will get a longer chapter on Friday. I hope you guys understand, and as always. Daryl as you could see is pretty cold to Charlie and that will change. As always suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6 -Finding People

Chapter 6-Finding People  
Dean and Glenn drive towards Atlanta. Dean was in the passenger seat, making sure his gun was loaded. Glenn takes one of his hands off the wheel and grabs his gun out of his holster. He holds it out to Dean, who grabs it. They haven't said anything since they left camp. Dean looks at Glenn. "Are you feeling okay?" Dean asks. Glenn looks at him as Dean holds Glenn's gun out to him. Glenn grabs it and puts it back in his holster. 

"I'm taking a guess and saying that my family needs this supplies. I am okay with risking my life for the people in our group. So yeah, I'm okay," Glenn says. Dean nods as they get closer to Atlanta.

The quarry  
Amy and Carl were sitting in a boat with their fishing poles in their hands and lines in the water. Amy looks at the child who was holding his chin with his hands. Carl lets out a small yawn. "You okay, bud?" Amy asks.

"This is boring. You and Andrea made it look like so much fun. You had so many fishes," Carl says. Amy smiles as she watches their poles.

"Fishing takes a lot of patience. I felt the same way you did when I was your age, and my dad took me out. The more and more I went, the better it got. I loved spending that time with my dad, even if we didn't catch anything," Amy says. Carl looks down.

"I wish my dad could have taken me fishing," Carl says. Amy looks at the kid. She wraps her arms around his shoulder.

"I bet your dad would be proud of you," Amy says. Carl nods. "What was his name?" Amy asks. Carl looks at her.

"Rick," Carl says as he looks at his pole, which was moving. "My pole is moving," Carl says. Amy looks at it.

"Wait," Amy says as Carl watches the pole go up and down. "Grab it slowly and pull. Do not yank," Amy says. Carl nods as he does that. The fish pulls on the pole. Amy helps him get it in. He takes the fish off as Carl's pole. "Not bad, kid first catch," Amy says as she puts the fish down. They sit down.

With Daryl and Alicia  
Daryl pulls the truck into a farmhouse and turns it off. They hadn't said anything all the way there. Daryl grabs his crossbow from the middle and opens the door. Daryl and Alicia get out as two walkers move towards them. Daryl raises his crossbow and shoots one as Alicia pulls out her barrel and walks over to the other walker, and stabs it in the eye, killing it. Daryl walks over to the walker and grabs his bolt out of the walker's head. He looks at Alicia, who put her gun barrel back in her strap. "I was right about that barrel," Daryl says. Alicia smiles as she looks at him.

"Yeah, you were. You like your crossbow; I like my barrel," Alicia says. Daryl grabs his bag out of the car and grabs Alicia's. He throws the bag at Alicia, who catches it and puts it on her back. Daryl walks up to the house and opens the door. He walks in with his crossbow raised high. He turns left as a knife is swung at him. The knife cuts his hand as Alicia hits the knife out of the person's hand. Daryl raises his crossbow back up as he looks at a little girl who stares back at him. "She's just a kid," Alicia says. The girl looks at them.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were one of the dead," The girl says. Daryl lowers his crossbow as Alicia bends down.

"What is your name?" Alicia asks.

"Charlie," Charlie says as she looks at the two adults. Charlie had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Alicia smiles as she looks at the girl.

"I'm Alicia, and this Daryl," Alicia says to the girl. Daryl walks away from the two girls and into the bathroom. Daryl opens the cabinet and finds gauze and wrap. He pulls the gauze on his hand as he hears the two girls talking outside. He quickly wraps his hand, puts the supplies into his bag, and walks back out as Alicia grabs Charlie's knife. Daryl watches as Alicia's hands the little girl her knife back. Charlie looks at Daryl. Daryl could see some fear in her eyes. He scoffs as he walks away from the girls and into the kitchen. He opens the cabinets and looks for supplies. He grabs cans out and puts them in his bag. Daryl hears scratching come from a closet in the kitchen. Daryl pulls out his knife and grabs the door handle. He pulls the door open. A walker falls out of the closet. Daryl pulls back as the walker starts to stand up. Daryl stabs it in the head. Alicia and Charlie run-in. Daryl looks at the two girls and nods.

"Any more walkers locked in closets?" Daryl asks her. Charlie shakes her head. Daryl nods as he puts his knife away. "We have work to do. There is a whole house. Come on," Daryl says to the two girls, who nod as they start to help him. Charlie stays by Alicia as they search the house.

Camp  
T-dog and Shane walk out of the Rv and over to Travis and Mason. They look up at him. "You two have the first patrol down the hill," Shane tells the two, who nods. T-dog walks away from here and over Jim and Victor. 

"You two have the first patrol up the hill," T-dog tells the two, who nods as they stand up. T-dog hands Jim a radio. The two patrol groups leave.

With Travis and Mason  
Travis and Mason were going down the hill. They had their knives out. Mason looks at Travis. "Did you ever live with Alicia?" Mason asks. Travis looks at the younger man.

"For a few months, yeah. Madison and I were engaged. We broke up cause Nick took pills, and Madison wouldn't believe me," Travis says.

"You saw him do it?" Mason asks.

"Because he has a drug problem, and it's the only logical explanation," Travis says.

"Sounds like you may still love her," Mason says.

"I do, and one day she will love me back," Travis says. Mason nods as they walk forwards.

Atlanta  
Glenn and Dean walk into a small building and see three walkers on the floor. Dean walks forward, and as Glenn comes in, a gun is pressed to his head. "Hands up," The man says. Dean and Glenn put their hands up. "Put the guns on the floor slowly," The man says. Dean puts his gun on the ground as his neck moves to the side of his neck. "Dean," The man says. Dean turns his head, and his eyes widen.

"Dad," Dean says as he stands up. John Winchester lowers his gun. John walks over to his son and hugs him. Dean hugs him back as Glenn watches.

"Where is Sammy?" John asks.

"He's in our camp," Glenn says.

"What about Adam and Bobby?" Dean asks.

"I lost them right after you. I don't know if they are dead or not," Dean tells his son. 

"What are you doing in Atlanta?" John asks.

"We needed supplies. Do you know anywhere?" Glenn asks. John nods as he motions for them to follow him.

Merry Christmas. One more chapter for this part of the story. John is here because I like him. I need your guy's option on a pairing between Maggie and Dean. Sorry about the short chapters. I have been feeling kinda down. I think I should be fine now.Charlie is also here, and I have a really fun story for her with Daryl and Alicia. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7-Finishing up

Chapter 7- Finishing up  
With Dean, John, and Glenn  
Glenn and Dean follow John up the stairs to the roof. The sunlight beams down on them. The Georgia heat was beaming, making sweat form on their heads. They stop at the edge of the roof. Glenn looks down at the walkers in the alley. "We have to jump," John says. Dean looks at his dad and nods. Glenn pulls off his bag and throws it over to the other roof. Glenn backs up and runs. He jumps across the roof and lands on the other side. Glenn turns and looks at the two Winchesters with a smile on his face. 

"Piece of cake," Glenn says. John smiles as he does the same as Glenn and stops by the younger man. John looks at his oldest son.

"Come on, Dean. Daylights burning," John says. Dean walks back and does the same as the other two. Once Dean lands over. Glenn and Dean grab their bags. They put them back around their backs. "Follow me, boys," John says as he walks across the roof. The two follow him.

With Daryl, Charlie, and Alicia  
Daryl was sitting on the porch while waiting for Alicia and Charlie. He had a cigarette in his hand. He hears footsteps behind him as Charlie and Alicia walkout. "Is the kid joining us?" Daryl says as he flicks the cigarette on the ground and stomps on it. He picks up his crossbow.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Alicia asks.

"Nah, come on, we still have a few hours before night. We should look at some of the other houses in the area," Daryl says as he walks towards the truck. He opens the door and climbs in. Charlie climbs in the middle as Alicia gets in after her. Daryl grabs his gun out of his holster. He turns and looks at Charlie, who stares back at him. "Do you know how to shoot?" Daryl asks. Charlie gives a small nod. Daryl holds his gun out to her. She grabs the gun. "Don't want you getting hurt, kid," Daryl says. Charlie nods as Daryl turns on the car and pulls out.

Camp  
Shane watches as Jim, Victor, Travis, and Mason walk back into camp. He walks down to Madison. "You and I have next patrol," Shane tells the blond, who nods. Shane walks over to T-dog. 

"Can you take Ofelia on the patrol downhill?" Shane asks T-dog. T-dog nods as he stands up and goes to find Ofelia. Shane and Madison walk out of camp. T-dog walks down to Ofelia's tent, which was beside her parents. T-dog opens the flap and looks outside. He doesn't see her inside. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" Daniel asks. T-dog looks up at the man.

"Yeah, do you know where Ofelia is?" T-dog asks.

"May I ask why?" Daniel asks.

"I'm asking her to go on patrol with me," T-dog says.

"She went up to the Rv about a minute ago. Said she was going to be on watch," Daniel says. T-dog nods as he walks up the hill. He looks at the Rv and sees Ofelia on top of the Rv. He walks up and blocks the sun from his eyes with his hand as he looks up at Ofelia.

"Can you get somebody else to take over watch? I need you for something," T-dog says. Ofelia nods as she climbs down the ladder. She walks over to Sam and says something to him. Sam nods as Ofelia walks over. She had a 357 magnum on her hip. 

"So what is it you need me for?" Ofelia asks.

"We have downhill patrol," T-dog says. Ofelia nods as they head down the hill. 

With Daryl, Charlie, and Alicia  
Daryl pulls the truck into another house and stops the truck. He turns off the truck and climbs out. Charlie hands him his crossbow. Daryl grabs his crossbow and looks up at the sun. "I would say we have about two hours left of sunlight. We might be staying here tonight if we have to," Daryl says. The two nod as they head to the house. Daryl opens the door and stops before the other two can enter. "Take her outside," Daryl says.

"What wrong?" Alicia asks.

"Take Charlie outside now," Daryl harshly says to Alicia, who nods as she goes outside. Daryl walks inside and shuts the door slowly. He looks at the two people hanging behind them were two dead teens. The two teens behind them were no older than fifteen. The two people who hung themselves. Daryl assumed they were the parents. He aims his crossbow at one of them and shoots it. Daryl walks into the kitchen and grabs a chair. He walks back in and looks at the fan the two were hanging on. Daryl pulls his knife out and stabs the walker. He cuts the ropes making the bodies fall to the ground.

"Daryl, are you okay?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah," Daryl says as he grabs the legs of one of the walkers and drags it out the back door. He does the same to the other three and sets them behind the house. He walks around the house as Daryl and Charlie look at him. "Don't go behind the house," Daryl says to them. They nod as they head into the house. "Let's search this place," Daryl says as they head into the house.

Atlanta  
Dean and Glenn follow John down into an apartment building. "This place should be filled with supplies," John says as he pulls out his knife. He walks to the first door and walks in. He looks around. He walks over to the master bedroom and walks in. He walks to the closet and opens it. He grabs a bag out of it and throws it on. He walks outside and sees his son and Glenn getting supplies. John starts to help them. "How many people are in your camp?" John asks. Glenn looks at him.

"Twenty-nine. Thirty if you come back with us," Glenn says.

"Have you lost anybody?" John asks.

"One person," Dean says. "He was a real piece of shit. He attacked one of us and was shot and killed," Dean says. John nods.

"Well, it will be getting late soon. We should search for what we can and stay here for the night," John says. Dean looks at his father.

"This is our run," Dean says.

"I know," John says. Dean nods as they continue to search the apartment.

With T-dog and Ofelia  
T-dog and Ofelia were walking down the hill with their weapons out. T-dog looks at the water and sees the boat Amy and Carl were in. He could see the two as they fished. "Wish that was me," Ofelia says. T-dog looks at her.

"Your dad take you fishing before?" T-dog asks.

"My dad wasn't the most interactive person when I was a child," Ofelia says.

"I have gone fishing a few times," T-dog says as they continue down the hill. T-dog sees a walker that comes out of the woods. "You want it?" T-dog asks. Ofelia nods as she pulls out a dagger. "Where did you get that?" T-dog asks.

"My grandfather gave it to me," Ofelia says as she goes down to the walker. She grabs it by its shirt and stabs it in the head. The walker falls to the ground. Ofelia grabs it and drags it into the woods. "Let's get this done," Ofelia says. T-dog nods as they continue.

With Shane and Madison  
Shane and Madison were walking up the hill. They stop when they see a walker come out of the woods. A group of five more walkers shortly follows it. Shane pulls out his radio. "This is Shane. Does anybody copy?" Shane asks.

"I'm here. What's up, Shane?" Sam asks.

"There is a group of six walkers heading towards us," Shane says.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asks.

"Madison and I will lead them into the woods. I don't want them to fall into the water," Shane says.

"Do you want backup?" Sam asks.

"No, you might hear gunshots," Shane says.

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Sam says. Shane puts the radio away and looks at Madison. "We both take three. Use your gun if necessary," Shane says. Madison nods as she pulls out her knife. Shane pulls out his bowie knife, and they walk towards the walkers. "Come on," Shane says as they head into the woods. Shane and Madison split beside a tree. Three walkers follow each. Shane stabs the first one and pulls his knife out. A walker reaches for Shane from behind the body. The third walkers push them to the ground. Shane drops his knife and reaches for his gun. He pulls his gun out and puts it into one of the walker's mouth. He pulls the trigger three times. The two walkers are killed as Madison comes over and pulls them off. She helps Shane up.

"Are you okay?" Madison asks.

"Yeah, come on. Let's head back," Shane says. They head back to camp and meet T-dog and Ofelia at the bottom. 

"Are you okay?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, come on. I will be dark. Let's go get some rest," Shane says. They nod as they head back into camp.

With Daryl's group  
It was dark. The light of the moon shined outside. Daryl was sitting in the kitchen, his back against the fridge. He had barricaded the front door with a couch and the back with a table. He walks into the living room and sees Alicia sleeping. He hears movement upstairs as he heads up the stairs. He walks to a door and opens it. Charlie looks at him as she sits on the floor. Charlie had pictures in front of her. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Charlie asks.

"Nah, I was keeping watch. Alicia is sleeping," Daryl says. Charlie looks at Daryl's arm, which still has the bandage on it. Daryl looks at his arm.

"Don't beat yourself up. It's just a cut," Daryl says as he walks into the room. Charlie nods as she starts to put the pictures into piles. "What are you doing?" Daryl asks her. Charlie looks at him.

"I know this family is dead. That is what you didn't want me to see. Someone could be coming to look for them. They should be able to remember them. These pictures will help," Charlie says. Daryl nods as he sits with his back against the door. "Do you have any family left?" Charlie asks.

"My brother. His name is Merle. Those people back at camp are my family too," Daryl says.

"What about your parents?" Charlie asks. Daryl looks away from the girl.

"I don't talk about them. They weren't good folk," Daryl says.

"I miss my parents," Charlie says. Daryl watches the girl.

"Come on. You should get some sleep," Daryl says. Charlie nods as she grabs the pictures and follows Daryl down the stairs. Charlie lays down on the chair as Daryl covers her with a blanket. "Get some sleep, kid. I'll watch you," Daryl says. Charlie nods as she closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Daryl opens his eyes when he hears movement. He looks at Alicia, who was moving the couch. Daryl stands up. Alica turns and looks at him. "We should get back to camp," Alicia says. Daryl nods as he stands up. He walks over to Charlie and shakes her. The child opens her eyes. 

"Come on," Daryl says. Charlie nods as they walk outside. Charlie sets the pictures down in front of the door before they head to the truck.

Camp  
Daryl pulls the truck into camp and stops the truck. Shane walks down the hill as Daryl climbs out. Shane looks at him. Shane looks in the truck. "You found a kid?" Shane asks.

"This is Charlie," Daryl says to Shane, who nods. Charlie climbs out of the truck and stands by Daryl. 

"Do we have an extra tent?" Shane asks.

"No, she can stay with Merle and me," Daryl says. Shane nods as they walk up to the group. The group was introduced to Charlie. Daryl walks down to his tent and sees Merle grabbing his sleeping bag. "What are you doing?" Daryl asks.

"The kid needs more room. I'm going to sleep in your truck," Merle says. Daryl nods as Merle walks up the hill as they hear a car. Daryl walks up and sees Glenn and Dean step out, followed by a third man.

"Dad," Sam says as he walks up to his father and hugs him.

"Hiya Sammy," John says.

"This is our father. John Winchester," Dean says.

"We have supplies now. We did pretty good so far. Let's all relax for the day," Daryl says. Everybody nods as they separate.

Thanks for reading. We have some new people, and I have some new ideas. We may head into season one very soon. Feedback would be great. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	8. Chapter 8-A Group Run

Chapter 8-A Group Run  
It has been two months since the world ended. The group had been doing good. They still had supplies, but it was starting to go down. Daryl has been taking care of Charlie with help from Alicia at points. Daryl had also noticed Shane and Lori getting closer. Daryl watches Charlie talk with Carl, Sophie, and James. Dale walks out of the Rv and looks at Daryl. "Watching her like a hawk," Dale says. Daryl looks at her.

"Nah, just watching," Daryl says as Dale sits down.

"Let's talk about something else," Dale says.

"Like what?" Daryl asks. Dale looks at Shane, who was showing Amy and Nick how to clean their guns.

"Shane," Dale says. Daryl looks at him.

"What about him?" Daryl asks.

"His relationship with Lori is unhealthy for them both," Dale says. 

"I agree, but that is not my business," Daryl says.

"Maybe not, but I still think you should talk to him about it," Dale says. Daryl sighs as he nods, knowing the older man was right. He stands up and walks over to Shane. Shane looks up at him.

"Can we talk?" Daryl asks the man, who nods. Shane says something to Nick and Amy. Daryl leads Shane away from the group. 

"What's up, man?" Shane asks. Daryl and Shane have gotten a lot closer over the last month. Daryl considered the man his best friend. Shane felt the same.

"I know it's not business, but what is going on with you and Lori?" Daryl asks his friend.

"Your right. It isn't your business," Shane says. "I don't know it has been weird between us," Shane says.

"As I said, it isn't my business, but I don't want you to get hurt or do anything stupid," Daryl says. Shane nods.

"I'll be careful," Shane says. Daryl nods as he heads over to Glenn and Dean, who were talking. They look up at one of their leaders. 

"Are you two planning a run?" Daryl asks them.

"Yeah," Dean says. 

"Is it just going to be you two?" Daryl asks.

"No, we were thinking about taking a group," Glenn says.

"Who?" Daryl asks.

"Us two. Jacqui, Andrea, Victor, Morales, and T-dog," Dean says. Daryl nods at the man.

"Go grab them and tell them to get ready," Daryl says. They nod as they get up and walk away. Merle walks up to Nick with his crossbow. 

"Come on," Merle says to Nick, who stands up and follows him. Merle leads Nick into the trees where he had a target. Merle pulls off his crossbow and holds it out to Nick, who slowly grabs the weapon. "You said you wanted to learn. I have taught you how to track, gut butcher, and clean. Now you need to learn how to shoot," Merle says to Nick, who nods. Merle grabs an arrow off the ground and hands it to Nick. "Load it," Merle says. Nick nods as he sets the crossbow down and starts to pull on the string. Merle watches as Nick struggles with the string. Nick lets go of the string. "This is your first task," Merle says. Nick nods as he keeps trying.

Dean and Glenn climb in the car with the others. They were taking the jeep to Atlanta. Daryl watches them leave and heads back up the hill. 

Atlanta  
Glenn stops the jeep and steps out. "We need to be quiet. The city is crawling with walkers," Glenn says. The group nods as they enter the city. They move through the buildings, slowly grabbing supplies. They stop and take a break at a department store. Glenn looks at Dean. "I'm going to head up to the roof. See if I can see anything worth seeing," Glenn tells Dean, who nods. Glenn goes into an alley and up a building. He stops when he hears gunshots. He runs across the roof and over to the side, where he sees a man on the ground. He watches the man go under the tank. He hears a gunshot in the tank and grabs his radio.

"Hey, you dumbass. Yeah, you in the take. You cozy in there?" Glenn asks.

Inside the tank, the man stares at the radio, releasing he's not alone.

I know this is short, but we are in season 1, and I know the next chapter will cover all of episode two. This will have some conversation between the camp group and the group on the run. Some I am looking forward to. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9-The Sheriff

Chapter 9-The Sheriff  
Glenn watches the tank with the man. "Hey, are you alive in there?" Glenn asks. He waits a moment.

"Hello? Hello?" The man says.

"There you are. You had me wondering," Glenn says.

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?" The man asks Glenn.

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news," Glenn says.

"There's good news?" The man asks Glenn.

"No," Glenn says.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here," The man says.

"Oh, man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out." Glenn says.

"Got any advice for me?" The man asks.

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it," Glenn says as he looks at the tank.

"That's it? Make a run for it?" The man asks.

"My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one walker still up on the top, but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?" Glenn asks.

"So far," The man says.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?" Glenn asks.

"In that duffel bag, I dropped out there and guns. Can I get to it?" The man asks.

"Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option right now. What do you have on you?" Glenn asks.

"Hold on," The man says. Glenn pulls out his gun as he waits for the man. He checks and makes sure he has a full clip. He puts his gun away. "I got a beretta with one clip, 15 rounds," The man says.

"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe fifty yards. Be there," Glenn says.

"What's your name?" The man asks.

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time," Glenn says. He puts the radio away and heads for the ladder. He climbs down and hears gunshots. He gets to the alley and goes to the front, where he is met by the man and a gun in his face. "Whoa! Not dead! Come on! Come on!" Glenn shouts. They run for the ladder. Glenn climbs up and looks back down. "What are you doing?! Come on!" Glenn shouts at the man as he climbs the ladder. They climb up the ladder and stop on a platform. Glenn and the man were panting. "Nice move there, Clint Eastwood. You, the new sheriff, come riding in to clean up the town?" Glenn asks sarcastically.

"It wasn't my intention," The man says.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass," Glenn says.

"Rick. Thanks," Rick says.

"Glenn. You're welcome," Glenn says as he shakes his hand. Rick puts his gun in Glenn's bag. Glenn looks at the walkers. "Oh no," Glenn says as one walker climbs. Glenn goes to the other side. "The bright side. It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy," Glenn says as they climb the ladder when they get to the top. They walk across the roof.

"Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick asks.

"Somebody did. I guess when the city got overrun," Glenn says as they run across the roof. "Whoever did it was thinking not many walkers would get through," Glenn says as they go to a hatch.

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for me?" Rick asks. Glenn pulls off his bag.

"Call it foolish naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody would do the same for me," Glenn says as he throws his bag down and gets on the ladder. "Gues, I'm an even bigger dumbass than you," Glenn says as he goes down the ladder. Rick follows and closes the hatch. Glenn grabs his bag as they run out of the building and on a staircase. "I'm back. Got a guess plus four walkers in the alley," Glenn says as they get to the bottom. Glenn pulls out his knife as the walkers look at them. T-dog and Morales come out. T-dog had his kukri and Morales a knife. They both had riot gear on. Glenn and Rick run past as T-dog cuts one head off and Morales stabs the other. T-dog and Morales follow them inside. Andrea grabs Rick and pushes him up against boxes. 

"You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you," Andrea says as he pushes the gun up to Ricks's face.

"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off," Dean says.

"Come on, ease up," Jacqui says.

"Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole," Andrea says. Dean walks up beside her. 

"Then pull the trigger. Kill him," Dean says. Rick looks at him as Andrea lowers her gun.

"We're dead all of us because of you," Andrea says.

"I don't understand," Rick says. T-dog grabs Rick and leads him to the front.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies," T-dog says.

"You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving," Morales says.

"You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing," Victor says.

"Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral," Dean says.

"Every geek from miles around heard you popping off rounds," T-dog says.

"You just ran the dinner bell," Andrea says.

"Get the picture now?" Morales asks as they look at the doors where walkers were. They move back.

"What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea asks.

"Trying to flag down the helicopter," Rick says. Dean smiles and lets out a laugh.

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter," T-dog says.

"You were chasing a hallucination imagining things. It happens," Jacqui says.

"I saw it," Rick says.

"Hey, T-dog, try the C.B. Can you contact the others?" Victor asks.

"Others? The refugee center?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, the refugee center. They'll got biscuits waiting in the oven for us," Dean says sarcastically.

"Got no signal," T-dog says.

"The roof," Glenn says. The others nod as they head up to the roof. They get to the top with Rick behind them. 

"You all have guns," Rick says.

"This isn't our first run. We have been on a few around," Glenn says.

"So you two lead the group?" Rick asks.

"No, two other people. They come from different lives in places, but they work as one good team," Dean says.

"Sounds like you trust them," Rick says.

"With our lives," Andrea says.

"T-dog try to raise the others," Dean says. T-dog nods as Dean pulls Glenn away.

"What?" Glenn asks.

"Daryl and Shane told you how they were thinking about leaving the quarry, right?" Dean asks. Glenn nods. "Okay, did he have anything else?" Dean asks as he looks at Rick.

"A gun bag by the tank," Glenn says.

"We need to try and get that. I don't want to come back here," Dean says. Glenn nods.

"I agree. Look, no offense to John, but Rick gives me the same feeling your dad did when we found him," Glenn says.

"I agree. We need to keep our eyes on him," Dean says. Glenn sees Dean staring down at Rick.

"What is it?" Glenn asks.

"His uniform is King county," Dean says.

"So?" Glenn asks.

"Shane and I had patrol once, and he mentioned Lori's husband was the sheriff of King County," Dean says. Glenn looks at Rick.

"You don't think he's him, right?" Glenn asks.

"That is what I am thinking. Keep this to yourself," Dean says. Glenn nods as they rejoin the others.

Thanks for reading. I know I said I wanted to do this in one chapter, but I'm not, maybe two. Who knows. Rick is here, and Dean is reading the man hard. Glenn and Dean don't trust him as of now. As always, feedback and suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10-Escaping Atlanta

Chapter 10-Escaping Atlanta  
The run group was on top of the roof as Andrea and Jacqui looked down at the streets. Glenn and Dean walk back over. T-dog was sitting down as he used the radio. "God, it's like time square down there," Andrea says.

"How's that signal?" Dean asks T-dog.

"Like Merle's brain weak," T-dog says with a smile.

"I'm telling him you said that," Dean says.

"Go right ahead. Just make sure my grave is dug," T-dog says.

"Keep trying," Glenn says.

"Why? There's nothing they can do," Victor says. "Not a damn thing," Victor says.

"As we said, we got people outside the city. There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream," Morales says.

"Then she's right. We're on our own. Up to us to find a way out," Rick says.

"We're working on it," Dean says.

"These streets ain't safe. Walkers everywhere getting through them is the hard part," Jacqui says.

"What about under the street? The sewers?" Rick asks.

"Victor, check you see any manhole covers?" Glenn asks. Victor goes over to the side of the roof and looks.

"No, must be all out of the streets where the walkers are," Victor says.

"Maybe not. An old building like this build in the '20s. Big structures often had drain holes tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the sub basements," Jacqui says.

"How do you know that?" Glenn asks.

"It's my job, was my job. I worked in the city zoning office," Jacqui says. 

"Okay, Glenn, you stay up here with T-dog. Morales, Rick, Andrea, Jacqui, and I will head down. Try to think of another idea while we're down there," Dean says. Glenn nods as Dean leaves everybody downstairs. They walk through the store and into the basement. They walk to the ladder and look down.

"This is it? Are you sure?" Morales asks.

"Glenn and I really scoped this place out the other times we were here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But we have never gone down it. Who'd want to, right," Dean says. "But now I am," Dean says.

"We'll be right behind you," Andrea says.

"No, you won't. Not you," Dean says.

"Why not me? Think I can't?" Andrea asks.

"Look, until now, Glenn and I. We were always by ourselves. In and out, grab a few things, no problem. The first time we bring a group, everything goes to hell. I will go down this hole, but we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into walkers, I have to get back quick. I don't want you all jammed up behind me, getting me killed. I'll take one person," Dean says. Rick was about to speak. "Not you, I don't know you, and I don't trust you. You and Andrea will go out to the front and watch those doors. Victor will come with me. Morales head to the roof and try to contact the group or come up with another idea. Jacqui will stay here. If something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry. Okay?" Dean asks. Everybody nods. "We have all had training. We know how to kill walkers and how to shoot. Glenn and I have done this before. Just listen to us," Dean says. "Now, let's get to work," Dean says. Dean climbs down the ladder, followed by Victor. They start to walk as the others up top left.

Morales walks past Rick and Andrea to the stairs. Rick pulls out his gun as they near the doors. "Sorry for the gun in your face," Andrea says.

"People do things when they're afraid," Rick says.

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this," Andrea says.

"If I get us out, would that make up for it?" Rick asks.

"No, but it'd be a start," Andrea says.

"Next time, though, take the safety off. I won't shoot otherwise," Rick says.

"I know. I didn't think I would actually shoot you. I was mad. As Dean said, we have had gun training," Andrea says.

"They were trained?" Rick asks.

"One of them was a cop. Dean and his brother Sam helped. Then Daryl and Merle. Both knew how," Andrea says.

"Sounds like they were prepared," Rick says.

"Maybe not, but we were better off with them," Andrea says. Rick nods as he looks at the door. Down in the sewer, Dean and Victor walk through the sewers. They come across metal bars. 

"Yeah, we got ourselves a sewer tunnel. Jacqui was right," Dean says.

"Can we cut through it?" Victor asks.

"If we had a blowtorch and half a day, sure. Dale's hacksaw sure as hell won't do it," Dean says. They look down and see a walker eating a rat. Dean pulls out his knife and stabs it in the head. "Let's go back," Dean says.

Upstairs, Andrea was looking at a necklace. Rick walks over. "See something you like?" Rick asks.

"Not, me but I know someone who would. My sister. She's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons, she's into all that stuff. But mermaids they rule. She loves mermaids," Andrea says.

"Why not take it?" Rick asks.

"There's a cop staring at me," Andrea says. Rick chuckles as he looks at the blond. "Would it be considered looting?" Andrea asks.

"I don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?" Rick asks. Andrea takes the necklace and puts it in her pocket. They hear glass shatter as the walkers break through the first glass door. "What did you find down there?" Rick asks as Dean, Victor, and Jacqui come back.

"Not a way out," Dean says

"We need to find a way and soon," Andrea says.

"Maybe Glenn or T-dog thought of something," Dean says. They head back upstairs.

Dean was looking at binoculars at a construction site. He hands them to Glenn. "That construction site, those trucks. They always keep keys on hand," Dean says. Victor looks down.

"You'll never make it past the walkers," Morales says.

"You got me out of the tank," Rick says to Glenn.

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted," Glenn says.

"Can we distract them again?" Rick asks. "They're drawn by sound, right?" Rick asks.

"Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come," Glenn says.

"What else?" Rick asks.

"Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you, and if they catch you, they eat you," Morales says. Dean looks at them.

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick asks.

"Can't you? They smell dead. We don't. It's pretty distinct," Andrea says.

"I have an idea," Dean says. Everybody looks at him. "We cover ourselves in walker guts if we smell like them. We can walk with them," Dean says. Everybody looks at him.

"It's all we got," T-dog says.

"We can use the clothes downstairs. Rick, Glenn, and I can cover ourselves. Rick and Glenn will head for the trucks. I'll go for the guns," Dean says.

"This is a bad idea," Victor says.

"It's all we have. We don't have much time before they break that glass. Now come on," Dean says. Everybody nods as they head downstairs and get dressed. T-dog and Morales run out and grab a walker. They drag it in. Dean puts on a face mask and breaks the glass. He grabs the ax. Everybody stands around the walker. "We will cover me first. I leave as you cover Rick and Glenn. That will give me enough time," Dean says. The group nods. Rick bends down by the walker and searches him. He grabs his wallet and opens it. 

"Wayne Dunlap, Georgia license born in 1979. He had $28 in his pocket when he died and a picture of a pretty girl, with love from Rachel. He used to be like us, worrying about bills or the rent or the super bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne," Rick says as he stands back up.

"One more thing," Glenn says. They all look at him. "He was an organ donor," Glenn says. Dean drives the ax into the walker as the others groan. He opens his stomach up and cuts off an arm. He takes off the mask and holds the ax out to T-dog. 

"Keep chopping," He says to T-dog, who nods as he grabs the ax.

"I am so gonna hurl," Glenn says.

"Later," Rick says as T-dog chops.

"Okay, let's cover Dean," T-dog says. The group reaches down and grabs the guts and blood. They start to wipe it on Dean. It takes them a few minutes, but Dean gets covered. Dean walks to the door. 

"See you in a little bit. Get those two covered," Dean says as he opens the door and walks out. They go back to the walker and start to cover Glenn and Rick.

"Oh, jeez. Oh, this is bad. This is really bad," Glenn says.

"Think about something else, puppies and kittens," Rick says.

"Dead puppies and kittens," T-dog says. Glenn bends over and vomits.

"That is just evil. What is wrong with you?" Andrea asks T-dog.

"When we get back. I'm letting Merle beat your ass," Jacqui says.

"I'm sorry, Glenn," T-dog says.

"You suck," Glenn says.

"Do we spell like them?" Rick asks.

"Oh yeah," Andrea says. "Glenn, is your gun loaded?" Andrea asks. Glenn nods as he pulls out his gun and checks the clip. Glenn nods as he tucks his gun back in his holster.

"If we make it back. Be ready," Glenn says. They nod.

"We need more guts," Rick says as he cuts in the walker. They cover themselves, and then they head outside. They walk outside and walk in the alley. Rick had the ax, and Glenn had a crowbar. They walk past the walkers and towards a bus that they climb under. They stand up on the other side of the bus. They continue to walk.

On the roof, the group opens the door and runs out. "Hey T-dog try that C.B," Morales says. T-dog nods. Morales, Victor, Andrea, and Jacqui run to the side and look at the streets with the binoculars.

"Base camp, this is T-dog. Does anybody hear me? Can anybody out there hear me?" T-dog asks as they see Rick and Glenn. They hear thunder

Camp  
Daryl sat with Charlie and Alicia. Alicia was having Charlie do work as Daryl watched. Daryl had noticed Shane and Lori who came out of the woods earlier moments after each other. Dale was cleaning the R.V. "Boy, that hose isn't long for this world, is it?" Dale asks.

"No," Jim says

"Where the hell are we going to find a replacement?" Dale asks.

"It's late. They should've been back by now," Amy says.

"Worrying won't make it better," Madison says.

"Glenn and Dean know what they are doing, Amy," Lori says to the blond, who nods. Daryl looks at Shane, who was with Carl. They hear the radio.

"Hello, base camp. Can anybody out there hear me?" T-dog asks. Daryl and Shane stand up and walk towards the radio. Dale climbs to the top and grabs the radio.

"Hello? Hello? Reception bad on this end," Dale says. Merle and Nick walk back up the hill. 

"Is that them?" Travis asks.

"We're in deep shit. We're trapped in the department store," T-dog says.

"He says they're trapped?" John asks.

"There are walkers all over the place. Hundreds of 'em we're surrounded," T-dog says.

"T-dog repeat that last part. Repeat," Dale says. They hear static.

"He said the department store," Lori says. Dale nods. 

"Now what?" Amy asks. Daryl and Shane look at each other and nod.

"We go after them. Only a few of us. We're not using too many. Shane, Sam, John, and I will go," Daryl says. The group nods.

"That is my son. We leave now," John says.

"No, he said they were surrounded if we go in guns blazing. We all die. Get the guns and anything we have that makes noise, as much as I hate to say. We have to wait. We don't know what is happening. For all, we know if we go, we could get them all killed. We give them a few hours. Dean and Glenn are smart. They will figure this out. We just need to be here and ready," Daryl says. The group sighs but nods.

"3 hours. We give them that long, and we go," Daryl says. The group nods. John lets out a huff. 

"If my son dies. I will kill you," John says before he walks away. Daryl and Shane share a look.

Atlanta  
Rick and Glenn walk through the streets past walkers that look at them. "It's gonna work. I can't believe it," Glenn whispers.

"Don't draw attention," Rick replies back. On the roof, the door opens as Dean walks over to them with the gun back. They look at him.

"You did it," Andrea says. Dean nods as he sets the bag down. It starts to rain. 

"Oh man," Morales says. On the street, the rain starts to fall on Rick and Glenn. The blood starts to come off. They both had weapons in hand. One of the walkers comes towards Glenn. 

"The smell's washing off. Isn't it?" Glenn asks.

"No, it's not," Rick says. "Well, maybe," Rick says. A walker comes towards Rick. Rick drives the ax in its head. "Run!" Rick yells. They run through the streets. Killing walkers with their weapons. They get to the gate and throw their weapons over. They climb up the gate; They take off the coats. Glenn goes for the keys as Rick shoots some of the walkers. Glenn breaks the lock and grabs the keys. 

"Rick!" Glenn yells as he throws the keys to Rick. Rick grabs the keys as they head for the van. They get in and start the car as Rick drives backward and out another gate.

On the roof, Andrea watches them. "They're leaving us," Andrea says.

"No, they are not. If they came now, they would be overrun. They are going to cause a distraction," Dean says. They all look at him. "We need to be ready to leave. Grab the guns, our bags, and Dale's tools. Now," Dean says. The others nod as they grab those things. They wait.

"Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street. Meet us there and be ready," Glenn says from the radio.

"Do we have everything?" Dean asks. Everybody nods. "Let's go then," Dean says as they run to the door of the roof and enter the building. They run through the building past the door and into the loading area. They grab the chains. They hear a car alarm. "Told you. Car alarm," Dean says with a smile. They hear a bang on the door and pull it open. They throw their bags in and get in. They close the doors just as the walkers get close. They drive out of Atlanta. Dean sat in the front.

"You got the guns?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, we have everything. No need to go back to that damn city," Dean says. Rick looks at everybody. "Rick, I need you to understand something. The two men who lead our group. They have been in that position since the beginning. They know what they are doing and have made us who we are. Made sure we were prepared for all this. We all trust them with our lives and will follow them no matter what. When we get there, you either follow them or leave," Dean says. "I think everybody here agrees," Dean says. Rick looks at the others, who nodded. On the highway, a long red car goes down the highway, its alarm blaring.

Thanks for reading. So I just realized that I have two people named John. I may go back and change my John's name. Tell me what you think about that? So Rick is being put in his place, and we will get some tension next chapter. I'm excited about it. I'm thinking about bringing in Troy and Jake Otto. But I don't know yet. If you guys see any mistakes at all in this chapter or others before and after this one please let me know so I can go back and fix them. As always, suggestions and feedback is welcomed. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11-The Group's Return

Chapter 11-The Group's return  
So my John, who is James' brother, his name will be changed to Mason. So people do not confuse John Winchester and John. So if you see Mason, that is John.  
Camp  
Daryl and Shane were sitting beside each other as Alicia combed Charlie's hair. Lori was cutting Carl's. "Baby, the more you fidget, the longer it takes," Lori tells her son.

"I'm trying," Carl says.

"Well, try harder," Lori says.

"If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving. That stings. That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts," Shane says. "Ask Daryl," Shane says. Carl looks at Daryl, who nods.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Carl says. Daryl and Shane chuckle.

"Tell you what. If you two get through this with some manly dignity and tomorrow, we'll teach you something special. We will teach you how to catch frogs," Daryl says

"I've caught a frog before," Charlie says.

"Me too," Carl says.

"He said frogs plural, and it is an art, my friends. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about, and we're willing to share our secrets," Shane says. Carl looks at Lori as Charlie looks at Alicia.

"Oh, We're girls. You talk to them," Alicia says. Lori nods as the two kids look back at the older men.

"It's a one time offer, guys. Not to be repeated," Daryl says.

"Why do we need frogs, plural?" Carl asks.

"You ever eat frog legs?" Shane asks.

"Eww," Carl and Charlie said.

"No, yum," Daryl and Shane said.

"No, he's right, eww," Lori says. Alicia nods as she smiles at Daryl and Shane.

"When we get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, ladies," Daryl says.

"I can see it now, Shane Daryl. Do you think we could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?" Shane says.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Alicia says. Lori nods with a smile on her face. Daryl looks down the hill at John, who was loading up a car. Daryl looks back at the kids.

"Don't listen to them, guys. Us four, we'll be heroes. We'll feed these folks Cajun-style Kermit legs," Shane says.

"I would rather eat miss piggy. Yes, that came out wrong," Lori says. Daryl, Alicia, and Shane laugh.

"Heroes, guys, spoken of in song and legend. Us four, Shane, Daryl, Charlie, and Carl," Daryl says. They laugh as they hear a car alarm. Daryl and Shane stand up.

"Talk to us, Dale," Daryl says.

"I can't tell yet," Dale says.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asks.

"I'll be damned," Dale says.

"What is it?" Ofelia asks.

"A stolen car is my guess," Dale says. The car pulls into camp as Daryl and Shane walk down, followed by others. Merle and Nick come back up.

"Holy crap turn that thing off," Mason says.

"I don't know-how," Glenn says.

"Pop the hood," Daryl says. Glenn nods as he heads to the car.

"My sister Andrea. Is she okay?" Andrea asks. Glenn pops the hood. Jim and Shane turn the car off.

"She's okay," Glenn says.

"Is she coming back?" Amy asks.

"Yes," Glenn says as they turn off the car alarm.

"Why isn't she with you?" Andrea asks. "She's okay?" Amy asks again.

"Yes, yeah, everybody is fine," Glenn says.

"Are you crazy driving this wailing bastard up here?" Daniel asks.

"Are you trying to draw every walker from miles?" Shane asks.

"I think we're okay," Dale says.

"You call being stupid, okay?" Mason asks.

"Well, that alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source," Jim says. "I'm not arguing. I'm just saying," Jim says.

"It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale asks Glenn.

"Sorry. Got a cool car," Glenn says. Daryl smiles and walks down to Glenn. He hugs the younger man as a truck pulls in.

"Good to have you back," Daryl says. Shane does the same as Merle comes over.

"You dumb bastard," Merle says.

"Right back at you," Glenn says as Amy hugs Andrea. Lori pulls Carl away. Alicia hugs Glenn. T-dog walks over and hugs Daryl, Shane, and Alicia. Dean hugs his brother and father.

"How did you all get out of there anyway?" Daryl asks.

"Dean, Glenn, and a new guy. They got us out," T-dog says.

"New guy?" Shane asks. Merle claps his hand on T-dogs shoulder.

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello," Morales says. Rick steps out of the truck. "Guys, a cop like you," Morales says. Daryl looks at Shane and sees his face. He looks at Rick.

"Dad!" Carl yells as he runs towards Rick, followed by Lori. Rick picks Carl up and walks up to his wife. Daryl looks at Shane and then Lori. He looks at Rick, who stares at Shane. Daryl lays his hand on Shane's shoulder. 

"Come on," Daryl says to Shane, who follows Daryl behind the R.V. "That's him. Rick Grimes, your old partner and Lori's husband and Carl's father?" Daryl asks as he holds the strap on his crossbow. Shane nods.

"I swear to you I thought he was dead. I put my chest up to his chest, and there was no heartbeat. I didn't know if I did, I would never have done what I did," Shane says, on the verge of tears. Daryl pulls Shane into a hug.

"I know, I know you don't have to explain anything to me," Daryl says. Shane pulls back. "I know who you are, Shane. I told you not to get too attached," Daryl says.

"They were my family," Shane says.

"And they still are. This group is your family. Alicia, T-dog, Glenn, Merle, Nick, Madison, and everybody else they are our family. We did this. We brought this group together Me and you, Shane, and Daryl. Not Rick, not Lori, and not Carl. We did. You didn't lose a damn thing. You gained so much. You don't need Lori and Carl. You have all of us," Daryl says. Shane nods.

"We'll lose people," Shane says.

"I know, and we'll that together as brothers," Daryl says to Shane.

"Me and you against the world," Shane says.

"I like those odds," Daryl says. "You okay?" Daryl asks.

"I'm better. You're right. I'm not alone," Shane says.

"You never will be," Daryl says. Shane nods. They walk back to the group. Alicia comes up and looks at Shane.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asks. Glenn and T-dog look at them, confused.

"Are we missing something?" Glenn asks T-dog, who shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm good," Shane says. Alicia nods as they hear a cough behind him. They turn and look at Rick. Rick walks up to Shane and hugs him.

"It's good to see you, partner," Rick says. "I'm assuming you are one of the leaders Dean told me about. Who's the other?" Rick asks.

"Me, Daryl Dixon," Daryl says as he holds his hand out to Rick. Rick looks Daryl up and down and shakes his hand.

"Rick Grimes," Rick says. Shane looks at Lori, who was glaring at him. Shane looks at Rick.

"Give me a minute," Shane says as he walks towards Lori. "I know you have every right to hate me right now, but please, give me one minute to explain," Shane says to Lori.

"One minute," Lori says as a few moments. Shane nods as he leads her away.

"Lori, I thought he was dead, I swear. I put my head against his chest, and I didn't hear a heartbeat. If I knew that he was alive, I would have carried him out of that hospital. I didn't know, and I wished every day he would come back, but then I had you and Carl, and my mind went away. My morality was gone. I was glad he was dead, and I hate that part of myself. That dark side, all I am saying is that what happened between us can never happen again. We are better as friends," Shane says to Lori, who nods.

"I agree," Lori says as she pulls Shane into a hug. Shane pulls away.

"Lori, I think you should think about leaving Rick, though, when you were by yourself. You were different. You seemed happier and stronger, and that was before me too. You and Rick were always fighting before this. That proves my point. Just something to think about," Shane says to Lori, who nods. Shane walks back up to Daryl, Alicia, T-dog, Glenn, and Rick. Rick looks at his old partner.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asks. 

"Yeah, just fine," Shane says. Merle comes up from behind them with Nick and Charlie. Charlie walks past Rick and hugs Glenn.

"Good to see you too, kid," Glenn says. Rick turns and looks at Merle.

"Rick Grimes," Rick says. Merle looks at Rick and scoffs. 

"Merle," Merle says as he walks past Rick and into the Rv. Rick watches him.

"He's my brother," Daryl says. Rick says.

"I can see it," Rick says. Merle walks out of the Rv with some cans. 

"Teaching this kid how to shoot is harder than teaching you, baby brother," Merle says.

"I taught myself mainly," Daryl says. Merle smiles as Nick follows him.

"Is that his son?" Rick asks.

"No, that's my brother. Our mom is the blond down there helping Carol and Grizelda," Alicia says. Rick looks down at Madison.

"You guys have done well for yourself," Rick says.

"We try," Daryl says. Dean motions them down to the mustang. Daryl and Shane walk down, followed by the others. 

"Is this from the station?" Shane asks Rick, who nods.

"Yeah, I cleared most of the station," Rick says.

"We can put it with the rest of the weapons. We'll just have to sort the ammo," Daryl says.

"And everybody here knows how to shoot. Andrea said you had gun training," Rick says.

"Yeah, everybody carries at least a knife and a gun. The kids too," Shane says.

"Lori let Carl carry?" Rick asks, shocked.

"It took some convincing, but she understood why he needed to carry. You'll notice Lori has changed. She's different," Daryl says. Rick looks down at Carl, who was with Sophie and James. He looks at Charlie, who was behind Daryl.

"Is that you're daughter?" Rick asks. Daryl looks at her.

"Nah, not by blood at least," Daryl tells Rick, who nods.

"Charlie, you should go down with the other kids," Daryl tells Charlie, who nods as she goes down to the other kids. Dale comes over. 

"I asked Chris, Amy, and Lori if they could sort the ammo. They said they would," Dale says. Daryl nods as he picks up the bag and holds it out to Dale, who grabs it and walks to the Rv. Daryl looks at Rick.

"Ask Liza where Lori's tent is. I bet you could use some sleep," Shane says. 

"Which one is Liza?" Rick asks. Daryl points at Liza, who was by Travis. Rick nods as he walks over to her. He says something to her, and she nods as she leaves Rick away. Rick walks past Carol, Madison, and Grizelda, who was hanging clothes. Daryl motions Daniel over to them. Daniel comes over.

"Is there a reason you have been watching Rick since he's got here?" Daryl asks Daniel.

"You're friend there. I don't trust him," Daniel says.

"I can tell," T-dog says.

"Just because he's Carl's father and Lori's husband doesn't make him trustworthy. Just like John being Sam and Dean's father didn't make him trustworthy. I still don't even know if I trust him," Daniel says.

"So what do you want to do?" Glenn asks.

"I am going to watch him see if he does anything," Daniel says. "Is that a problem?" Daniel asks. Daryl looks at Shane.

"He's right. Somebody should watch Rick. I knew Rick in the old world, and we have seen what this world can do to somebody," Shane says. Daniel nods as he walks away. The group goes back to do work.

That is it for this chapter. Next chapter, we will finish what I have planned for episode three and go into some of my own chapters. I have been given an idea that I would like to hear your guy's option on. What do you guys think about Merle and Carol as a pairing? I would love to know. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12-Thw Plan Of King. County

Chapter 12-The Plan For King County  
Lori walks into her tent and sees Rick taking off his gun belt. He looks up at her. Lori holds out some clothes towards him. "Change that uniform it smells like blood and guts," Lori says. Rick nods as he grabs the clothes. Loir steps out of the tent as he changes. 

"Shane told me about Carl carrying a gun," Rick says.

"He should be. If walkers get into the camp, he needs to be able to protect himself. I may not be the biggest fan of it. But I understand why he needs to carry. Do you have a problem with it?" Lori asks him.

"Who taught him?" Rick asks.

"Does it matter?" Lori asks. Rick comes out of the tent with his uniform in his hand. He holds it out to Lori. Lori grabs it.

"Yeah, it does," Rick says as he stares her in the eyes.

"It was Shane, but he would still have the gun even if it were Daryl, Merle, Dean, or Sam who trained him," Lori says before he walks away from him. Lori walks up to Madison, Carol, and Grizelda.

"Are you okay?" Carol asks. Lori looks at Carol and gives a weak smile.

"Yeah," Lori says to the older woman, who nods.

"Your husband was the sheriff, right?" Madison asks. Lori nods.

"Yeah," Lori says.

"Do you think he's okay with Shane and Daryl being in charge?" Madison asks. Lori looks down at her tent, where she knew Rick was sleeping.

"I don't know. But for his sake and Carl's, I hope so," Lori says. Madison nods. Daryl, Shane, Glenn, T-dog, Alicia, Merle, Nick, and John were looking at a map.

"Dean mentioned to me that you two were planning on leaving the quarry," John says. Daryl and Shane nod.

"Getting supplies around here is becoming harder and harder after what just happened in Atlanta. I don't want to send anybody else into the city, and we can't keep using all the gas on runs," Daryl says.

"Do you have any ideas?" Nick asks. Daryl and Shane look at them.

"No, Fort Benning maybe, but that is far. We might try to look for a farmhouse or another building with some fences. One thing we both agree on is that we don't want to be near the big cities," Shane says.

"A farmhouse isn't a bad idea, but we need more gas. We have some, but we'll have to stop and grab more on the road," Merle says.

"So we need to go on one more run," Glenn says. Daryl and Shane nod.

"We'll talk to the group tonight. See if anybody knows somewhere we can get the supplies we need. For now, let's all relax. We have had a long day, let's just take a break for a little bit," Daryl says. Nick looks at Merle.

"That means us too. We'll continue training soon," Merle says. Nick nods as he walks away. Alicia walks down the hill. 

"Alicia," Madison says. Alicia looks at her mom. "Can you go to my tent and grab the clothes," Madison says. Alicia nods as she walks towards the bottom of the hill. She walks into her mom's tent and grabs the clothes. She walks out and zips up the tent. She hears footsteps behind her. She turns around and sees Mason.

"Hey, Mason," Alicia says.

"Do you need some help?" Mason asks.

"No, they are just some clothes. I should get them back to my mom," Alicia says as she starts to walk past Mason. Mason grabs her wrist. Alicia tries to pull her arm away.

"Let me go," Alicia says.

"Just let me help. Let me show you," Mason says as he tightens his grip. Alicia drops the clothes.

"Let me go, Mason," Alicia says again.

"Just let me show you," Mason says as he pulls her wrist. Alicia brings her other hand up and punches him. Mason lets her go and looks at her. Alicia grabs the clothes and walks away. Mason watches her. Alicia covers her wrist with her sleeve as she gets back up to Madison. She holds the clothes out to her mother. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Madison asks her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alicia says. Madison nods, not quite believing her daughter. Alicia walks up to Daryl, Merle, Nick, Glenn, T-dog, and Shane. She sits down in between Daryl and Shane. Nick looks at his sister.

"What's up with you?" Nick asks Alicia. Alicia shakes her head. 

"Nothing," Alicia says. Merle looks at her and sees some red on her wrist. 

"Move your sleeve up," Merle says.

"Please leave it alone," Alicia says. 

"Alicia, your sleeve," Shane says. Alicia sighs as she pulls her leave up to reveal a red handprint.

"What the hell happened?" T-dog asks.

"Mason, he grabbed my wrist down by the tent. I punched him, and he let go," Alicia says. "Please leave it alone right now. We don't need any more problems. Let's just have a few minutes of peace, please," Alicia says to the others.

"Fine, but if he does anything else, I'm killing him," Merle says. Alicia nods as they sit there.

Night  
It was night, and the group was around the fire. Daryl was sitting beside Shane and Alicia. Charlie had her head laid on his lap as Alicia ran her hands through the girl's hair. Madison was beside Shane and Nick beside her. Merle sat with Glenn and T-dog as Rick watched them. "Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion, all of those things, but disoriented comes closest," Rick says.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short," Dale says.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else for a while. I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever," Rick says.

"Mom said you died," Carl says.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't ever doubt it," Rick says.

"When things started to get really bad. They told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened," Lori says.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell, and from the look of that hospital, it got overrun," Rick says

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know," Shane says

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it," Rick says. 

"It may have gotten them out, but it was all of us. We kept each other safe and looked out for each other. It isn't just me you should be grateful to," Shane says.

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things," Dale says.

"There is something we need to talk about," Shane says. Everybody looks at Daryl and Shane.

"Only a few of you know about our plans to leave the quarry," Daryl says. 

"How long have you guys been talking about it?" Liza asks.

"About a week. Look, we can't waste our gas going to towns hours away, and after today we don't want to send anybody else into Atlanta. We need some more supplies, so we need to go on another run," Shane says.

"Where?" Jim asks.

"King county," Lori says. Daryl and Shane look at her.

"Rick, how stocked was that hospital?" Shane asks.

"Pretty good. It didn't look like they had that much time to get supplies. Most of the town looked good," Rick says.

"How long will it take to get there?" Daryl asks.

"Less than 2 hours, maybe even an hour," Rick says.

"I guess we'll go to King County," Daryl says.

"Who will go?" Glenn asks

"We'll take my truck and Travis's truck. Me, Shane, Ofelia, T-dog, Alicia, Chris, Jim, and Amy," Daryl says. Everybody nods, agreeing with the plan. 

"Merle, Dale, Dean, Glenn, and Madison are in charge. Now everybody get some sleep," Daryl says. They nod as they leave. Daryl walks over to Madison as ahe walks towards her tent.

"Madison," Daryl says. Madison looks at her.

"Can you keep an eye on Charlie for me?" Daryl asks.

"Of course," Madison says. Daryl nods as he walks down to his tent, where he sees Alicia sitting with Charle. Daryl climbs in the tent.

"Thanks for waiting with her," Daryl says.

"Mind if I stay?" Alicia asks. 

"It's fine," Daryl says as they lay down and go to sleep. Shane sat on the Rv when he heard someone climbing up the ladder. He looks at Madison.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Madison asks.

"I will at midnight," Shane says.

"I'll stay here and keep you company," Madison says. Shane nods as they sit there in silence. Nobody in the group knew the hardships they would face for the next few days. The people they would lose and who would start to lose themselves.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter, if I do it all in one chapter, which I plan to. It will be bloody. Do you guys want me to bring Morgan and Duane into this story this early. I'm leaving that up to you and myself. I will wait and see. The last thing I want to ask is, once again do you guys think Merle and Carol are a good pairing? As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.

So this is after I posted the chapter. I got a review that thought maybe King County police station would be a good camp. I kinda want to know want to know your option on it. Cause if you agree I can work with that and still bring in the Hershel's Family. So tell me what you think


	13. Chapter 13-Change of Plans

Chapter 13-A Change Of Plans  
It was morning when Daryl woke up and saw that Charlie and Alicia were still sleeping. He stands up and leaves the tent. He walks up the hill and sees Rick talking to Shane at the top of the hill. He walks up to the two men. Shane looks at Daryl. "Rick has brought up a new idea," Shane says. Daryl looks at the man.

"Instead of King County. Why not go to the CDC," Rick says. Daryl looks at Shane. "If there were any government left, they would protect the CDC at all cost. Nothing could get into that building, and you know it. We would have water and shelter and everything we could need. And we have enough gas to get there, and if it doesn't work, we will still have enough to get to King County," Rick says. Daryl and Shane look at each other.

"We might be able to get some answers," Shane says.

"Let's talk to the group," Daryl says. Shane nods as Dale comes out of the Rv.

"I thought you guys would be ready to leave by now," Dale says.

"There may be a change of plan," Shane says.

"What do you mean?" Dale asks.

"We'll explain in a little bit. Help us wake everybody up," Daryl says to the older man, who nods as he heads into the Rv. Daryl, Shane, and Rick split up and go around the camp, waking everybody up. Once the group was awake, they all came up to the Rv. Daryl and Shane stood at the front. "Rick offered another idea instead of heading to King County. He said we should head to the CDC," Daryl says.

"That building is in the city," Ofelia says.

"We know, but if it works out. We'll be safe. No walkers would be able to breach that building. Not even people would be able to breach it. Now, this is a decision that we all need to agree on," Shane says.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Andrea asks.

"Then, we go to King County. We'll have enough gas to do so. From there, we'll make our next decision," Daryl answers.

"If we go into the city. We might not be able to get out," Chris says.

"That may be a risk we have to take," Shane says.

"Does anybody have any problems with this plan?" Daryl asks. Nobody says anything. "Okay, we pack up what we can. Make sure everybody has a place to sleep tonight. We'll leave tomorrow morning. That gives everybody a day to do what they need to and grab what they need. We leave tomorrow," Daryl says. Everybody nods as they walk away to start packing. Daryl walks down to Merle. "What do you think of this plan?" Daryl asks his brother.

"I agree with the plan. I'm with you, baby brother," Merle says. Daryl nods. Lori was packing some of Carl's clothes when Rick came into the tent. 

"Where's Carl?" Lori asks.

"He's with the other kids," Rick says. Lori nods as he puts more clothes into a bag. Rick leaves the tent. Daryl and Shane walk down to Glenn, who was watching as Dale and the others tour apart his car. Rick walks up to them. 

"Look at 'em. Vultures. Yeah, go on strip it clean," Glenn says.

"We need every drop of fuel we can get. We ain't getting anywhere without it. Sorry, Glenn," Dale says.

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days," Glenn says. Daryl and Shane laugh.

"Maybe we'll get to seal another one someday," Rick says as he walks away.

"Ask Merle to drive his bike if you want a fun drive," Daryl says.

"Shut up," Glenn says. They hear Shane's jeep as Dean and Sam come back.

"Water's here, y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use," Sam says as they get out. They help grab the water. They hear a scream. Daryl and Shane run into the woods, followed by the others. Daryl pulls out his hatchet as they run through the woods. They stop when they see Carl, Charlie, Sophia, and James come over. Charlie runs over to Daryl. 

"Go to Alicia," Daryl says as Jacqui points. Daryl, Shane, T-dog, Glenn, Rick, Glenn, Dean, Dale, Merle, Nick, Jim, Daniel, and John go back and see a walker eating a deer that was in a trap. The walker looks at them. Daryl raises his crossbow and shoots it in the head.

"Besides for the ones Shane and Madison dealt with. This is the only walker this close to camp. They usually don't come this far up the mountain," Dale says.

"They're running out of food in the city," Jim says. Merle walks up to the walker and kicks it.

"Damn it. I set this trap yesterday with Nick. It's all gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard," Merle says in between kicks.

"Calm down, down, son. That's not helping," Dale says. Merle nods as he pulls the arrow out of the walker and holds it out to Daryl, who grabs it.

"Can you deal with packing up camp?" Merle asks. Daryl nods. "Come on, kid, let's go check the rest of our traps. Don't want to lose any more food," Merle says. Nick nods as they walk into the woods.

Daryl looks at the group that was watching. "I want patrols up and down the road. "John and Dean take the top. Chris and Travis take the bottom," Daryl says. The four nod as they walk away from the others. "Let's get back to work. Get what we need done and be ready to leave tomorrow," Daryl says. The group nods as they leave. Daryl stays back with Shane.

"What about this walker?" Shane asks.

"We leave it for now," Daryl says. Shane nods as they walk back to camp. Daryl sees Charlie and Carl sitting by Lori and Alicia. They could both tell that they were shaken up. Daryl and Shane walk up to the two kids. "We made a promise yesterday. Come on, let's go catch some frogs," Daryl says. The kids smile as they follow the two down the hill. Dale walks up to Daryl and Shane before they get to the top of the mountain. "I need to strip the radiator hose off the cube van to fix the Rv," Dale says.

"Knock yourself out," Shane says. Dale nods before he walks over to Jim.

"That cube van. We could use that radiator hose to fix the Rv. We have the time. It would work," Dale says. Jim nods as he follows. Dale down to the cube van. About 20 minutes later, Daryl and Shane were sitting with the two kids. 

"I'm not getting anything," Carl says. Charlie nods her head.

"Yeah, being all wily, staying submerged. Little suckers, they know something's up. That's what's going on," Shane says.

"Just going to have to do this the old-fashioned way," Daryl says as the two men walk into the water.

"All right, you two, look. You two are the key in all this, okay?" Shane asks. The two nod with smiles on their faces.

"All we're gonna do is we're gonna go after one of them, all right scare the rest of them off. They're all gonna scatter. We’re gonna drive 'em your way," Daryl says.

"All right," Charlie says.

"What you guys need to do is you need to round up every bad boy you see, all right? Are you with me?" Shane asks.

"Yeah," They say.

"Hells yeah. Give us your mean faces," Shane says. "Yes, sir. Are you ready?" Shane asks.

"Here we go," Daryl says. Shane and Daryl put their buckets into the water as they both go under. "All right, they're coming your way," Daryl says. 

"They're coming your way. Go on, get'em, get'em. They're coming your way come on. Catch them frogs. Catch them frogs," Shane says as they splash the water. Andrea, Jacqui, Amy, Carol, Liza, and Grizelda watch with smiles on their faces.

"What do you got? What do you got?" Shane asks. Charlie and Carl take their nets out of the water.

"Dirt," They both say.

"Oh, boy. All right, we've got to start over. Come on, let's find this bucket," Shane says. They laugh.

"How did we end up cleaning clothes?" Liza asks.

"Who knows. At least those two are having some fun," Carol says as she looks at the two men. The others nod. On the top of the hill, Lori watches Shane and Daryl as Rick comes over. Rick looks down at them.

"What are they doing?" Rick asks as he looks at his wife. Lori smiles at him.

"I think Daryl and Shane were trying to help them catch frogs," Lori says. Rick looks at her, confused. "Yesterday before you came back, I was trying to cut Carl's hair, and Alicia was combing Charlie's. Daryl and Shane promised them if they didn't complain. They would teach them how to catch frogs plural," Lori says.

"Before all this. I didn't think you would let anybody like Daryl or Merle near Carl," Rick says.

"Like Merle and Daryl?" Lori asks.

"Rednecks," Rick says. Lori looks at Rick, shocked.

"We would be worse off if it wasn't for Merle and Daryl," Lori says.

"I get that, but I mean, they are two of the most trusted people here," Rick says.

"That is because they have earned it. They would die for anybody here in a heartbeat. They are two good men," Lori says.

"You've changed. Before all this, you would have never let Carl near anything like what he has been near. You would have never let him carry," Rick says.

"I guess you dying and the world ending was the wake up call I needed," Lori says. "Rick, we barely worked before this. We fought almost every day. You have been back here for a day, and it hasn't got any better, and I don't think it will," Lori says.

"What are you saying?" Rick asks. Lori pulls off her ring.

"I think it would be better if we weren't together for our sake and for Carl's. We drive each other nuts," Lori says as he puts the ring in Rick's hand.

"You have to tell Carl," Rick says.

"I will. I'll do it right now," Lori says. She starts to walk down the hill. Daryl and Shane look at the girls who were laughing. Daryl looks at Carol.

"Nick killing Ed was a good thing for her," Daryl says. Shane nods. They hear footsteps and see Lori.

"Something wrong?" Shane asks. Lori shakes her head. Shane looks at her hand. "Lori," Shane says. Lori looks at him and nods. 

"Can I talk to my son?" Lori asks. Shane and Daryl nod as Lori leads Carl away. Charlie looks at them, confused. Daryl puts his finger up to his mouth as Lori talks to Carl. They watch as Carl nods. Lori rubs his hair and kisses his head. Carl turns back around and walks back over to them.

"You okay bud," Shane asks. Carl nods. 

"We can stop," Daryl says.

"No, come on, let's catch us some frogs," Carl says. Daryl and Shane smile as they grab the buckets. Daryl sees the girls taking the clothes back up. They see a few minutes later Amy and Andrea put the boat in the water. Dale was putting the radiator hose in. Jim had gone off. Sam was on watch. 

"Dale," Sam says. Dale looks up at the youngest Winchester. "Come look at this," Sam says. Dale sets his tools down and goes up the ladder. He looks in the binoculars and sees Jim digging. 

"Should we get Daryl and Shane?" Dale asks.

"No, let them have their fun. We can deal with this," Sam says. Dale nods as they climb down and head up the hill. They see all the holes that Jim has dug. "Jim? Are you okay? You keep this up. You're gonna keel over out here," Sam says. Dale holds out some water.

"Drink some water at least," Dale says. Jim keeps digging. They walk back down the hill. Morales looks at Andrea and Amy as they come up. 

"Baby, would you look at that. Hey, check it out," Morales says. Andrea hands him the fish. "Ladies once again because of you. My children will eat tonight. Thank you," Morales says.

"Thank Dale. It's his canoe and gear," Andrea says. She looks around. "Daryl and Shane still down there?" Andrea asks.

"I heard them cheer earlier, so I think they got something," Lori says. They see Merle and Nick with some squirrels on their backs.

"More food," Dean says.

"Nice work, ladies," Merle says as they put the food down.

"Where did you two learn to do that?" Glenn asks.

"Our dad," Amy says. They see Dale and Sam walking over. 

"Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace," Andrea says.

"I don't want to alarm anyone. But we may have a problem," Dale says as he looks at Jim. "He won't stop," Dale says. They turn and see Daryl, Shane, Charlie, and Carl. Daryl and Shane were soaked. Daryl and Shane both set down buckets with frogs in them. Daryl looks at Alicia and Lori.

"We'll see how you like frog legs," Daryl says. They see the look on everybody's face.

"What?" Daryl asks. Dale points at Jim.

"He's been at it for hours," Dale says.

"We'll deal with it. You two go dry off," Merle says. Daryl and Shane nod. 

"Glenn, T-dog, Lori, Sam, Dean, Andrea, Amy, Madison, Rick, Alicia, Dale, Morales, and Nick come with me. The rest of you stay here. We'll get Jim," Merle says. They nod. Merle walks up the hill, followed by the others.

"Hey, Jim," Rick says.

"Jim, why don't you hold up, all right?. Just give us a second here, please," T-dog says.

"What do you want?" Jim asks.

"We're all just a little concerned, that's all," Glenn says.

"Dale says you've been out here for hours," Morales says. Jim looks at Dale.

"So?" Jim asks.

"Why are you digging?" Nick asks.

"Are you heading to China, Jim?" Alicia asks.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone," Jim says.

"Yeah, except maybe yourself," Madison says.

"It's 100 degrees today. You can't keep this up," Dale says.

"Sure, I can watch me," Dale says.

"Jim, they're not gonna say it, so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter and James and Charlie.

"They've got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all go and leave me the hell alone?" Jim asks.

"We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go get yourself in the shade? Get some food, maybe. I'll tell you what in a little, but I'll come out here. I'll help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel," Merle says.

"Or what?" Jim asks.

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you, and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you," Merle says.

"And If I don't, then what?" Jim asks.

"I'll take it," Merle says. "Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel," Merle says as he steps closer.

"No, No No," Jim says.

"Just give me the--," Merle is cut off by Jim pushing him and swinging the shovel at him. Jim swings the shovel at him. Merle ducks and tackles him to the ground. 

"You got no right," Jim says.

"Jim, just stop it. Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. Do you hear me? Jim, nobody, is gonna hurt you, okay?" Merle says.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is," Jim says. Rick hands Merle his cuff. Merle puts them on, Jim. "I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. The only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too easy eating my family," Jim says as he takes a deep breath. Merle helps him up and takes him down the hill as Daryl and Shane come back. 

"Merle?" Daryl says.

"Hold on," Merle says as he ties Jim to a tree under the shade. Merle walks over. "He needs a little bit," Merle says. Daryl and Shane nod as they walk away. Dean walks up to Rick and holds out his hat. Rick grabs it.

"I put it in my bag," Dean says. Rick nods as he puts it on. A little bit later. Daryl, Shane, and Dale walk down to Jim with water. Daryl bends down. "Jim, take some water," Daryl says

"All right," Jim says. Daryl nods as he gets a cup of water. He gives it to Jim. "Pour some on my head?" Jim asks. Daryl nods as he pours some on the man's head.

"Cooling you down?" Shane asks.

"Yeah," Jim says. "How long are you gonna keep me like this?" Jim asks.

"Well, until we don't think you're a danger to yourself or others," Daryl says. Jim looks at Alicia, Carol, and Lori, who were with the kids.

"Sorry if I scared your boy or your girls," Jim says.

"You had a sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you," Lori says.

"You're not scared now, are you?" Jim asks.

"No, sir," Sophia says.

"You're mama's right. Sun just cooked my head is all," Jim says.

"Jim, do you know why you were digging?" Dale asks. "Can you say?" Dale asks.

"I had a reason, don't remember. Something I dreamt of last night. Daryl and Shane were in it. Rick and Carl too. Charlie Alicia. Everybody," Jim says. "I can't remember the rest," Jim says. Daryl grabs the bucket.

"All right, who wants to help us clean some fish?" Daryl asks.

"Sweet come guys," Carl says as he follows them. Alicia and Lori stay back. They walk over to Jim. 

"You keep those kids close. Don't ever let them leave your sight," Jim says. They nod as they walk away. The group spends the day cleaning the food. Daryl and Shane walk down to Jim.

"Hey Jim, how you are feeling, man?" Shane asks.

"I'm better. More myself now," Jim says.

"I hope you understand the need for this time out. We've got others we've got to think about. I just want to make sure there are no hard feelings," Daryl says.

"There's not. I do understand," Jim says.

"Okay. Why don't you come join in with the rest of us. We have fish, frog legs, and squirrels," Daryl says.

"I'd like that very much," Jim says. Shane nods as he cuts him free. An hour later, Daryl and Shane watch as Lori and Alicia take bites of the frog legs. 

"Well," Shane says.

"You can both go to hell," Alicia says. Daryl and Shane laugh. Daryl and Shane take a bite. 

"We did good, you two," Daryl says to the two kids, who smile. The group eats around the fire. Morales looks at Dale.

"I got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy," Morales says to Dale.

"What?" Dale asks.

"That watch," Morales says.

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asks.

"I see you every day at the same time winding that thing. Like a village priest saying mass," Morales says.

"As something who keeps you company on watch. I wondered this myself," Sam says.

"I'm missing the point," Dale says.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while," Jacqui says.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch," Morales says.

"Time it's important to keep track, isn't it?" Dale asks. "The days at least. Don't you think Andrea? Daryl? Back me up here," Dale says.

"I have never kept track of time once in my life," Daryl says. 

"I like what a father said to son when he gave him a watch. That had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hopes and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it fit mine or my fathers before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time. But that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it," Dale says.

"You are so weird," Amy says. They laugh as they look at Dale.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner maybe my bad paraphrasing," Dale says. Liza stands up.

"Where are you going?" Chris asks his mother. 

"I have to pee," Liza says as she walks to the Rv. They hear the Rv door open a few minutes later. "We're out of toilet paper?" Liza asks. A walker grabs her arm and bites it. They hear her scream as they all turn. Daryl and Shane stand up, followed by everybody else. 

"Get the kids down!" Daryl yells as he pulls out his handgun. He shoots a walker. "Make your way up to the Rv," Daryl says. They nod as they start to go. Mason and James in the back. Another walker bites Liza in the throat. 

"Liza," Travis yells as he shoots the walker and runs up to her. Daryl hears a scream as he turns and sees a walker has grabbed James and bit his shoulder. 

"No!" Mason yells as he looks at his brother. Rick pulls him away as The walkers eat the child. Daryl sees a walker coming besides Jim. He shoots it. 

"Jim get over here," Daryl yells to the man who comes over. The group kills the walker as they make their way up to the Rv. Everybody was shooting them. A walker grabs Sam as the younger Winchester hits it. Dean shoots it. Shane shoots the last walker in the head. Chris walks up from the group and goes over to his mom. Daryl looks at Charlie, who comes running into his arms. He picks her up as Mason walks down to his brother's dead body, which was missing pieces. Travis and Chris hold Liza as she dies.

"Mom, Mom," Chris cries.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes," Jim says. Daryl sets Charlie down. 

"Everybody check for bites," Daryl says. Grizelda lifts her shirt as Daniel looks at her side, which had a bite on it.

"No," Daniel says. Ofelia comes over.

"Mom," Ofelia says.

"It's okay," Grizelda says. Daryl checks Charlie over as Dean stares at Sam.

"Sammy," Dean says as he looks at Sam's wrist. Sam looks down as John comes over.

"No," John says. Daryl pulls out his hatchet. 

"Hold him down," Daryl says.

"What?" Lori asks.

"If I cut off his hand. I may be able to stop it," Daryl says. Sam nods as he pulls off his belt and wraps it around his hand. He sets it on the table as John puts his belt in Sam's mouth. "Madison have everything ready," Daryl says. Madison nods as she heads into the Rv. 

"Do it," Sam says. Daryl nods as he slams his hatchet down, taking off Sam's hand. Sam yells as Daryl and Dean pick him up and move him into the Rv. They lay him on the bed. 

"Send Alicia in here. I'm going to need her help," Madison says. Daryl nods as they head outside. 

"Alicia, your mom needs your help," Dean says. Alicia nods as she goes into the Rv, shutting the door behind her. Daniel was sitting by Grizelda.

"Is anybody else bit?" Shane asks. Chris stands up.

"I am," Chris says. Travis looks at his son.

"No, no," Travis says. 

"Pull the back of my shirt," Chris says. Travis stands up and pulls down the shirt revealing a bite on his shoulder.

"No," Travis says.

"Just give me some time," Chris says.

"Take all the time you need," Daryl says. Chris nods as he sits down by his mother. "We need to start burning the bodies. Make sure all of our people are in a pile to be buried," Daryl says. Everybody nods as Daryl walks over to Jim. "You okay?" Daryl asks.

"I may not have been if you didn't shoot that walker," Jim says. Daryl nods. 

"No bites?" Daryl asks. Jim nods. Daryl looks at everybody who was looking at him and Shane. 

"We need a plan," Lori says, almost in tears.

"Okay, we burn the dead and bury our own. Tomorrow we finish packing, and we leave for the CDC," Daryl says.

"What about Chris and Grizelda?" Glenn asks.

"We leave that up to them," Shane says as Chris stands up. He says something to Travis before he walks over to Daryl. He pulls out his handgun and holds it out to Daryl.

"Please. I said my goodbyes," Chris says. Daryl nods as he grabs the gun. Chris lays down on the ground. Daryl bends down.

"Think of something happy. A memory, a place," Daryl says.

"I have it," Chris says. Daryl nods as he raises the gun. He pulls the trigger, the gun echoing throughout the quarry. His handshakes as he lets go of the gun. 

"Daryl," Merle says. Daryl stands up and walks past them.

"Get to work," Daryl says as he goes down the hill.

The next morning  
Daryl sat at the bottom of the hill on a rock, looking at the water. He has been down there for hours when he heard footsteps. He turns and sees Alicia, who sits by him. "Sam's going to be okay. Grizelda died about an hour ago. Daniel made sure she didn't turn. Mason did the same to James and Travis to Liza. We are almost ready to bury the bodies. The camp is packed," Alicia says. Daryl nods as he stands up.

"This wasn't your fault. Or Shane's," Alicia says.

"I know," Daryl says. Alicia hugs him from behind. 

"There was nothing you could have done. You can not blame yourself for this ever. You are one of the best men I have ever met. You care about these people," Alicia says. Daryl nods as she lets him go. Daryl walks back up the hill. Daryl looks at Shane, who nods at him.

"Are we ready?" Daryl asks. The group nods as they head up the hill. They watch as they lower Chris's body into the whole. They bury everybody and head back down the hill. Shane walks up to Daryl.

"Everybody knows what car they are in. You are in your truck with Charlie and Alicia," Shane says. Daryl nods.

"We'll give these people a safe home," Daryl says.

"You bet your ass we will," Shane says. Daryl nods as the group gathers around the cars. "Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.'s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay?" Shane says.

"Now you got a problem, and you don't have a C.B can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" Daryl asks.

"We're not going," Morales says.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people," Morales's wife says.

"You go on your own. You won't have anybody to watch your back," Shane says.

"We'll take the chance. I gotta do what's best for my family," Morales says.

"You sure?" Daryl asks.

"We talked about it last night. We're sure," Morales says. Daryl nods as they bend down and grab a handgun and a box of ammo. Daryl and Shane walk up to the man and give him the gun.

"The box is half full," Shane says. The group says their goodbyes as Morales shakes Daryl and Shane's hands.

"You two are great men. I know you'll all be okay. Thank you," Morales says. Daryl nods.

"Good luck," Daryl says. "Channel 40 if you change your minds," Daryl says. Morales nods. The group loads up into their cars and follow Merle, who was in front on his bike with Nick. The only thing a note on the car. They leave the camp. Madison, Dean, and John sit in the back of the Rv with Sam. Daryl sat in silence with the two girls in his car. Andrea looks at Amy, who was in the van with T-dog, Daniel, Ofelia, Jim, Mason, and Travis. She pulls out the necklace and holds it out to her sister, who smiles as she grabs it and puts it on. Daryl grabs his radio. "Dale, how is the hose from the van?" Daryl asks.

"It's good. We should be fine getting there," Dale says. Daryl sets the radio down.

The CDC  
The convoy stops outside of the CDC. They turn off the car, and everybody gets out. Dead bodies all over the street as they walk to the door. They get to the door. Daryl and Shane try to open the door. "Nothing?" Daryl asks. Shane pounds on the door.

"There's nobody here," T-dog says.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asks.

"Walkers," Merle says. Merle shoots it.

"You led us into a graveyard," Daniel says.

"They made a call," Amy says.

"It was the wrong damn call," Mason says.

"Shut up. You hear me shut up," Merle says.

"Daryl, this is a dead-end," Shane says.

"Where are we gonna go?" Andrea asks.

"King County," Daryl says. They start to leave when Daryl and Rick see the camera move.

"The camera it moved," Rick says.

"I saw it," Daryl says to him.

"You imagined it," Dale says.

"It moved," Daryl says.

"It is dead," Sam says. "It's an automated device. It's gears, okay," Sam says. 

"Look around this place. It's dead," Shane says as he grabs them. Rick pounds on the door.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Please," Rick says. 

"Please help us. We have women, children," Daryl says.

"If you don't let us in, you're killing us," Rick says as he hits the door again. Shane and Merle start to pull them away when the door opens. A white light is coming out of it.

So this happened. Four people in one chapter. Grizelda, Chris, Liza, and James are all dead. I said last time this was going to be bloody. Now I changed my plans before the King County idea I mentioned in the last chapter. I needed more time to think on that, and King County will happen. Morgan and Duane will come in; I just don't know if they will stay in King County. I love hearing about your ideas. As you can see, I always think about them. The next chapter may be all of the CDC or it may be cut into two. I don't know. Here is the updated paring list.  
Daryl and Alicia  
Amy and Lori  
Merle and Carol  
Madison and Shane  
Nick and Beth  
Glenn and Maggie  
I would love to know some more pairing ideas from you guys. About T-dog and Dean for sure. Thank you to everybody who has supported this story so far with reviews or anything else. I would like to see more. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14-The CDC

Chapter 14-The CDC  
The group stares at the door for a few moments. "Merle Nick cover the back," Shane says as they walk inside. 

"Hello," Daryl says.

"Close those doors. Watch for walkers," Madison says.

"Hello?" Rick says. They hear a gun cock. They all raise their guns at a man.

"Anybody infected?" The man asks.

"No," Daryl says.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asks.

"A chance," Daryl says.

"That's asking an awful lot these days," The man says.

"I know," Daryl says. The man looks at the group.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission," The man says. Daryl looks at Shane, who nods.

"We can do that," Daryl says. The man lowers his gun.

"You got stuff to bring in. You do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed," The man says. Daryl nods as the group heads outside.

"Grab clothes only. We don't know what could happen," Shane says. The group nods as they grab their clothes and head back inside. Dale and T-dog shut the door. The man presses a keypad.

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power-up here," The man says as the shutters close again.

"Shane Walsh. That's Daryl Dixon," Shane says to the man.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner," Jenner says. He nods as they head to the elevator. "There are a lot of you. We'll have to go down twice," Jenner says. Daryl nods as the first group goes down. Daryl and Shane go down with Jenner. Charlie stood by Daryl and Alicia as Carl and Sophia stood by their parents.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Merle asks Jenner.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough," Jenner says to the group before he looks at the kids. "Except you three. I'll have to keep my eyes on you guys," Jenner says. They get to the bottom and walk out. Jenner goes to the front. Behind him, Daryl and Shane.

"Are we underground?" Carol asks. Jenner looks at her.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asks.

"A little," Carol says.

"Try not to think about it," Jenner says. They get into a bigger room. “Vi, bring up the lights in the big room," Jenner says. The lights turn on, revealing multiple computer stations and nobody in them. "Welcome to zone five," Jenner says.

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asks.

"I'm it. It's just me here," Jenner says.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi," Lori says.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them welcome," Jenner says.

"Hello, guest. Welcome," Vi says.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry," Jenner says. He leads them to a room where he starts to take blood samples. As Sam comes up, Jenner looks at his hand. "What happened?" Jenner asks.

"I got bit. They took my hand to stop the infection from spreading," Sam says. Jenner looks at the group.

"Has he shown any symptoms?" Jenner asks.

"No," John says. They hear footsteps behind them and turn to see two men. A few of them raise their guns.

"You said you were alone," Dean says. 

"They aren't staff. They came to help and got in before I locked everything down. Meet Jake and Troy Otto," Jenner says.

"I didn't think you would let anybody else in here, doc," Troy says as he sits down. Jake looks at Sam.

"Is he good?" Jake asks Jenner.

"Yeah, seems like it," Jenner says. Sam sits down.

"Like Jenner said. I'm Jake, and that is my brother Troy," Jake says.

"Daryl Dixon and this Shane Walsh," Daryl says. The group introduces themselves to the Otto's. Andrea walks over to Jenner as the last person. 

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever," Andrea says.

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough. All done," Jenner says as he takes the needle out. Andrea stops as she stands up. "You okay?" Jenner asks.

"We haven't eaten since last night," Carol says. "None of us have," Carol says.

"I can help with that," Jenner says. 

The group was sitting around a table. They had to pull a few extra tables and chairs up to make sure they all fit. Dale pours wine in a glass. "You know, in Italy, children would have a little bit of wine with dinner, and in France," Dale says.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then," Lori says.

"Come on, what's it gonna hurt?" Rick asks. "Come on," Rick says. Lori looks at Daryl.

"I'll give Charlie some," Daryl says. Dale pours some wine for the two kids and hands it to them.

"There you are, young lads," Dale says. Everybody watches as the two kids. 

"Eww," They both say. The adults laugh as Daryl grabs Charlie's glass and Lori grabs Carl's.

"That's my boy," Lori says.

"Why don't you two just stick to soda pop," Shane says. Merle looks at Glenn.

"Not you, Glenn," Merle says.

"What?" Glenn asks.

'"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get," Merle says. Daryl looks at Jenner, who was sitting by himself. Daryl taps his glass and stands up.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly," Daryl says.

"He is more than our host," T-dog says as they raise their glasses.

"Here's to the doc," Troy says.

"Booyah," Merle says.

"Booyah," The others repeat. Daryl nods at the doctor.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened, her doc?" Mason asks. "All the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Mason asks.

"We're celebrating, Mason," Shane says. "Don't need to do this now," Shane says.

"Woah, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? Why we left camp and what we waited till the morning to do," Mason says as he stares Shane in the eyes. "Supposed to find all the answers. Instead, we found him and his two lackeys. Found three men. Why?" Mason asks.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families, and when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted. Those two got in here just in time," Jenner says.

"Every last one?" Travis asks.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time," Jenner says.

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asks.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good," Jenner says.

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man," Glenn says to Mason. They put their food away and follow Jenner out. He leads them through the halls.

"Most of the facility is powered down. Including housing, so you'll have to make due here. The couches are comfortable, and there are cots in the storage if you like. You will have to share with two or three people because of the number of you. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy," Jenner says as he turns around. "Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws powers. The same applies if you shower. Go easy on the hot water," Jenner says before he walks away.

"Hot water?" Glenn asks.

"That's what the man said," T-dog replies.

"Wait. Let's make sure everybody gets a room," Shane says. The group nods. Jake walks over to Alicia and Charlie.

"If you two need a room. You can share with me," Jake says.

"Thanks, but we'll probably bunk with Daryl," Alicia says. Jake nods. 

"Yeah, no problem," Jake says. Alicia smiles at him as she walks over to Daryl. 

"Do you have any bunkmates?" Alicia asks Daryl. Daryl looks at her.

"Nah," Daryl says. "I guess I do now," Daryl says. Alicia nods as they walk into a room. Shane watches as the group heads into rooms. The only two left outside were him and Madison.

"I guess it's us two," Madison says.

"I guess," Shane says with a smile as he follows her into a room. Daryl puts their bags on the couch as he looks at Alicia and Charlie. 

"You two can go first," Daryl tells them. They nod as Alicia leads Charlie into the restroom. Daryl sits down on the couch and puts his face in his hand. He rubs his face as he reaches into his bag and pulls out some wine. He takes a big drink of it. He smiles as he takes another drink. He drinks the bottle as he waits for Charlie and Alicia. He hears the door open as they come out. Alicia looks at the bottle.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asks.

"Fine," Daryl says a little too harshly. Alicia walks over to him.

"Maybe you should give me the bottle," Alicia says as she reaches for the bottle. Daryl stands up.

"Nah, why don't you just leave me the hell alone," Daryl says to her in drunk anger. Alicia looks at him as she walks over to Charlie. 

"We'll go to the rec room. Give you some time to calm down," Alicia says as she leaves the room. Daryl lets out a huff as he punches the wall, his hang going through it. He punches the wall multiple times. Alicia knocks on Merle's door. Glenn opens the door. 

"Hey, Alicia. Is there a problem?" Glenn asks. 

"Where's Merle?" Alicia asks. Merle comes over. "Glenn, a moment," Alicia says to Glenn, who nods. "It's Daryl. He had a bottle, and he's drunk, and he is an angry drunk. I thought maybe you should go talk to him," Alicia says. Merle nods as he comes out of the room. Merle walks to Daryl's room and opens the door. He walks into the room and sees Daryl sitting with his back against the wall. A bottle still in his hand.

"Daryl," Merle says. Daryl looks up at his brother. He stands up. 

"What?" Daryl asks.

"Baby brother, you should give me the bottle. I understand that you need it to let go. The pressure you're feeling. I understand it," Merle says. Anger comes across Daryl's face.

"Nah, you don't. These people look to Shane and me for answers to protect them and keep them alive. You don't understand that feeling. You don't, and you never will. You won't know the weight. I feel it all. I feel every it when one of them gets hurt or dies. It's like I lose a limb off my own body. I failed them at the quarry, and now people are dead because of me. They are dead because of me," Daryl says to his brother in anger. Daryl lowers his head. "I failed them," Daryl says. Merle walks up to him and grabs the bottle. Daryl lets go of it. Merle sees his hand.

"Sit," Merle says. Daryl nods as he sits down.

"You didn't fail them. Yeah, we got caught off guard, and we lost some people. But it would have been a whole lot worse if we didn't have our guns. Jim would have been bitten. You saved Sam's life. People are going to die, and that will not change. Do you know why these people let you and Shane lead them?" Merle asks. Daryl says nothing as Merle wraps his hand. "It's because they trust you and him with every cell in their body. Nobody blames you, maybe besides Mason. When this all started, we were by ourselves, you and I like always. You gave these people a chance and gave us both a family. That was you, not me. And those two girls you have. They both care about you so much. Don't throw that away," Merle tells his brother.

"You sober up. I'll go get them," Merle says. Daryl nods as they leave the rec room. Alicia was looking at the books in the rec room. Lori had taken the kids to bed and said she would take Charlie back for her. Mason came in and shut the door. Alicia jumps as she turns around and sees him.

"Jesus, you scared me," Alicia says.

"I'm gonna tell you a few things, and you're gonna listen to me," Mason says.

"Not now," Alicia says

"Come on, when is it ever the time?" Mason asks. Alicia walks up to him. 

"I'm leaving," Alicia says to him. She tries to go to the other door. Mason goes in front of her and shuts it. 

"I'm sorry for what happened at the quarry. I was just trying to show you," Mason says as he stands in front of her.

"Show me what?" Alicia asks.

"Me and you we are meant to be. Me you and James, we were supposed to all be together. The family I never had I would finally have with you. Daryl and Shane let it happen. Daryl wanted James gone so that it couldn't happen. So he could have you, and Charlie," Mason says as he backs her up into a table. "He let James die. He let my brother die," Mason says.

"No, nobody could have stopped that. Mason, you are drunk. You need to go to bed," Alicia says. Mason grabs her face.

"It can still happen to me, you, and Charlie. We can be a family. We can lead this group. Just let me show you," Mason says as he moves his hand down to her legs.

"Mason let me go," Alicia says as she grabs his hand.

"Let me show," Mason says as he puts his hand in between her legs. Alicia gasps.

"Mason, please stop," Alicia says, almost in tears. They hear the door open, and Mason is grabbed and thrown into the wall by Merle, who punches the man in the face. Merle kicks him as before he punches Mason again. "Merle, stop," Alicia says. Merle looks at her, then the beaten Mason.

"If you ever lay your hand on her or anybody else. I will feed you your balls, and after I kill you, are we clear?" Merle asks. Mason nods as Merle kicks him. "I'll beat you to death, Mason," Merle says. Merle walks over to Alicia. "Are you okay?" Merle asks. Alicia nods as Merle leads her out. He walks past Lori, who was with Charlie. "I'll take her," Merle says to her. Lori looks at Alicia and nods. Merle grabs Charlie and leads them back to Daryl's room. Daryl was sitting on the couch, his hair wet as he had taken a quick shower. Merle opens the door and comes in. Alicia and Charlie behind her. Alicia and Charlie sit down on the cot as Merle tells Daryl what happened.

"I'll kill him," Daryl says.

"I dealt with it. You need to worry about them," Merle says. Daryl nods as Merle leaves the room. Daryl sits down between the girls. He looks at Alicia.

"Are you okay?" Daryl asks her. Alicia looks at his hand. "That's my fault. Alicia, are you okay?" Daryl asks. Alicia hugs him as she cries. Daryl lays his hand around Charlie. Daryl kisses Alicia's head. 

"We should get some sleep," Daryl says. Alicia nods as Daryl leads them to the bed. He lays Alicia down. 

"Lay with us," Alicia says. Daryl nods as he crawls in the bed beside her. He closes his eyes as Alicia does the same. Charlie smiles from her spot. The group had one more night of good sleep before all hell broke loose.

Thanks for reading. Like I told you, I was planning on bringing in the Otto's, and I think I did good. Now I have loved all the feedback I have gotten this week. So I might finish the episode today and post it tomorrow as a little treat. I will do it 100% if I get some feedback on this chapter. Again I ask if anybody can think of any good pairings for T-dog and Dean. I feel like this was a good chapter. Mason is very unstable and dangerous. Just in case anybody is worried. Jake will not be another Mason. He is one of my favorite characters in Fear The Walking dead. I’m excited for my story with him. I really enjoyed the last few parts. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15-The Choice Of Life And Death

Chapter 15-The Choice Of Life And Death  
Daryl walks into the cafeteria. He sees Shane, T-dog, Glenn, Madison, Nick, Merle, Amy, and Lori. "I didn't expect to see anybody else up," Daryl says as he sits down.

"Yeah, well, Carl is sharing a room with Carol and Sophia. I bunked with Amy and Jim," Lori says. Merle nods with a smirk. Lori looks at him. "What?" Lori asks.

"Nothing," Merle says.

"What happened to your hand?" Shane asks as he looks at Merle before he sees Daryl's too. "What happened to both of your hands?" Shane asks. Madison walks over to Merle and takes off the bandage.

"Damn, Merle. What did you punch a wall?" Madison asks.

"That's what I punched," Daryl says. Everybody looks at Merle.

"I punched Mason and beat him," Merle says. 

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Let's just say Mason and Alicia should not be in the same room alone ever again. Especially when he is drunk," Merle says. Nick stands up.

"Did he rape her?" Nick asks. Merle shakes his head. Madison and Nick sigh.

"He got close though. He was touching her. If she wasn't there, I would have beaten him to death," Merle says.

"You should have," T-dog says.

"I agree," Merle says. Alicia walks into the room with Charlie. 

"How much did you just hear?" Madison asks.

"All of it. Look, I agree Mason is a piece of shit. He was drunk, and I want to forget about it. So please don't talk about it or bring it up again," Alicia says. They nod as Alicia sits down. Madison checks Daryl and Merle's hand.

"Where did you sleep?" Nick asks T-dog who was making eggs.

"With Daniel and Ofelia," T-dog says. They nod as the group starts to enter the room. Glenn puts his head down as the group starts to talk.

"You okay?" Madison asks him.

"No," Glenn says. They laugh. T-dog makes food as the group slowly comes in. They sit down as Rick walks in. "Are you hungover? Mom said you'll be hungover," Carl says.

"Your mom is right," Rick says.

"She has that annoying habit," Amy says. Lori smiles.

"Eggs powdered, but I do 'em good. I bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover," T-dog says to Glenn with a laugh.

"I hate you, Merle," Glenn says. Merle laughs.

"What did I do?" Merle asks.

"You told me not to stop," Glenn says. Merle laughs as Rick grabs some pills.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asks.

"Jenner," Lori says.

"Could someone help me?" Rick asks as he holds out the bottle. Lori grabs it.

"He thought we could use 'em," Alicia says. Merle looks at Daryl.

"You look fine," Merle says.

"I am," Daryl says with a smile.

"Some of us at least," Jim says as he looks at Glenn, who flips him the bird.

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again," Glenn says. Daryl looks at Shane, who was getting coffee.

"You feel as bad as I do?" Daryl asks.

"No," Shane says. Jenner walks into the room. 

"Hey, doc," Jake said from where he sat by Troy.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing," Dale says.

"But you will anyway," Jenner says.

"We didn't come here for the eggs," Andrea says.

"Follow me," Jenner says.

"Travis, go get Mason," Shane says. Travis nods as they follow Jenner to the big room. Jenner turns on the computer.

"Give me playback of TS-19," Jenner says.

"Playback of TS-19," Vi says as the big screen turns on.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few," Jenner says as they see a head on the screen.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asks.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V," Jenner says

"Enhanced internal view," Vi says. The screen zooms in to show the inside of a brain.

"What are those lights?" Shane asks as Mason walks into the room with Travis. The group looks at his face and then back at the screen.

"It's a person's life experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of lights is you. The thing that makes you unique and human," Jenner says

"You don't make sense ever?" Merle says.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain. That carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death," Jenner says.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Nick asks.

"Yes, or rather the playback of the vigil," Jenner says.

"This person died?" Andrea asks. "Who?" Andrea asks.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi scan forward to the first event," Jenner says.

"Scanning to the first event," Vi says as the computer scans out to show the whole brain that starts to turn black.

"What is that?" Glenn asks.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs," Jenner says before the brain goes completely dark. "Then, death. Everything you ever were or ever will be... Gone," Jenner says.

"Is that what happened to Liza," Sophia asks.

"Yes," Carol tells her daughter. Mason looks away from them with tears in his eyes.

"He lost somebody two days ago. His brother. Daniel lost his wife, and Travis lost his son and ex-wife," Lori says.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is," Jenner tells them. "Scan to the second event," Jenner says.

"Scanning to the second event," Vi says.

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, and seven seconds," Jenner says as they see a red light.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asks.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving," Jenner says.

"But they're not alive?" Daryl asks.

"You tell me," Jenner says.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark," Shane says.

"Dark lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part. That doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell. Driven by mindless instinct," Jenner says. A hole goes through the patient's head.

"God, what was that?" Ofelia asks.

"He shot his patient in the head," Troy says. "Didn't you?" Troy asks.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations," Jenner says. 

"Powering down the main screen and work stations," Vi says.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Madison asks.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal," Jenner says.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui says

"There is that," Jenner says.

"Somebody must know something,' Amy says. "Somebody somewhere," Amy says.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Victor asks.

"There may be some. People like me," Jenner says.

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asks.

"Everything went down. Communications directives. All of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month," Jenner says.

"So it's not just here," Andrea says.

"There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing?" Dean asks.

"That's what you're really saying, right?" Sam asks. Jenner stays silent.

"Jesus," Jacqui says.

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again," John says.

"I'll join you," Daryl and Merle say. 

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you, and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock," Dale says as he points at a clock that had just hit an hour left. "It's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asks.

"The basement generators. They run out of fuel," Jenner says calmly.

"And then?" Daryl asks. Jenner doesn't say anything as he walks away.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Shane asks.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur," Vi says.

"Shane, Merle, Nick, Glenn, T-dog, Jim, John, and I will go check the basement. The rest of you. Be ready to leave just in case," Daryl says. They nod as the eight men leave. They grab flashlights on the way there. They go down the stairs.

"Decontamination, what does that mean?" Glenn asks.

"I don't like the way Jenner clammed up," Jim says.

"The way he just wandered off like that," John says.

"What's wrong with him? Seriously, man, is he nuts medicated, what?" T-dog asks as they get to the bottom. They go into a dark room with their flashlights raised. Jim turns on a light, and they see barrels on the ground.

"John, Merle, Glenn, and Nick check that way. Me Shane, T-dog, and Jim will check this way," Daryl says. They nod as they separate. They walk through the room. Daryl finds the generator. He moves the barrel. "It's empty," Daryl says. The lights go off and then back on.

"Emergency lighting on," Vi says.

"What the hell is this?" Shane asks. The other four come back.

"Did you guys kill the lights?" Glenn asks.

"Nah, it just went out," Jim says.

"Anything?" T-dog asks.

"Yeah, a lot of dead generators," Nick says.

"And more empty fuel drums than I can count," Merle says.

"It can't be down to just that one," John says.

Upstairs, Lori was waving her hand around an AC. Amy and Carl look at her. "Mom? Something wrong," Carl asks.

"Nothing. It's just the air conditioning stopped," Lori says. They walk outside as Jenner comes out. "Why is the air out?" Lori asks.

"And the lights to our room?" Carol asks.

"What's going on. Why is everything turning off?" Dean asks. Jenner grabs the bottle.

"Energy use is being prioritized," Jenner says.

"Everybody grab your bags," Dean says. The group nods as they go into their rooms and grab their bags before they follow Jenner. 

"Zone five is shutting itself down," Jenner says.

"Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Sam asks. He comes beside Jenner. "Hey man, I'm talking to you," Sam says. "What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Sam asks. The eight men come running out of the door to the basement as the rest of the group comes down the stairs above them.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Daryl asks as Jenner walks past.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule," Jenner says as they get to the big room. Jenner holds the bottle out to Sam, who grabs it. "It was the french," Jenner says.

"What?" Andrea asks.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways. They stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution," Jenner says.

"What happened?" Jacqui asks.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner asks.

"Let me tell you something," Shane says as he walks up to him. Daryl grabs his arm. 

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Everybody have their things?" Daryl asks. They nod. "We're getting out of here now," Daryl says. They hear an alarm. 

"What's that?" Travis asks.

"30 minutes to decontamination," Vi says.

"Doc, what's going on?" Troy asks.

"Everybody you all heard, Daryl. Let's go," Shane says. They start to leave when metal doors come up, locking them in.

"No," Daryl says.

"Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in," Glenn says as Jenner starts to talk to his computer. Merle moves to Jenner.

"You son of a bitch. You locked us in here," Merle says as he grabs Jenner. Shane and T-dog grab him. Daryl walks down.

"Hey, Jenner open that door now," Daryl says.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed," Jenner says.

"Well, open the damn things," Sam says.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way," Jenner says.

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Daryl asks. "What happens in 28 minutes!?" Daryl yells at the man. Jenner stands up.

"You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want to get out! Ever!" Jenner yells at them before he sits back down. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure in a terrorist attack, for example. H.I.Ts are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out," Jenner says.

"H.I.Ts?" Daryl asks as Daniel rubs his face as he looks at the doctor.

"Vi. Define," Jenner says.

"HITs high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired," Vi says. Daryl looks at Alicia and then Shane, who was staring back at him.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain to sorrow, grief, regret," Jenner says. "Everything," Jenner finishes. Sam goes up to the door and throws the bottle at it. 

"Open the damn door!" Sam yells. Troy comes up with an ax. 

"Sam," T-dog says as he throws him another ax. Sam catches it and starts to hit the door.

"You should've left well alone. It would've been so much easier," Jenner says.

"Easier for who?" Alicia asks.

"All of you. You know what's out there. A short, brutal life and an agonizing death," Jenner says before he looks at Travis and Mason.

"Your son and your brother. What were their names?" Jenner asks.

"Chris and James," Travis says.

"Chris and James. You two know what this does. You've seen it," Jenner says. Jenner looks at Daryl. "Is that really what you want for your two girls. Alicia and Charlie?" Jenner asks.

"I don't want this," Daryl says. Sam and Troy come back.

"Can't make a dent," Troy says. Sam hands Daryl the ax.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner says calmly. Daryl looks back at him and grabs the ax. He moves to Jenner.

"Your head ain't," Daryl says in anger as he brings the ax up. Shane gets in front of him and holds him back.

"This is not how we do this, brother. Calm down, okay. You need to calm down. We have to keep hope alive," Shane says to Daryl, who nods as he lowers the ax. He hands it back to Sam.

"You know there is no hope. There never was," Jenner says

"There is hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere," Daryl says.

"What part of everything is gone do you not understand?" Travis asks. Madison looks at him.

"Listen to your friend. He gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event," Jenner says.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here," Carol says to him in tears.

"One tiny moment a millisecond no pain," Jenner says.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this," Carol says. Mason walks away with anger on his face.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run out?" Jenner asks. They hear a gun cock. Mason comes over with Shane's shotgun. 

"Mason," Daryl says.

"Get out of my way," Mason says as he pushes them away. "Open that door," Mason says as he points the gun at him. "Or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me!?" Mason asks

"This is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here," Daryl says.

"Mason, listen to him," Alicia says.

"He dies. We all die," Daryl says. Mason yells before he turns the gun and shoots a computer. He shoots the shotgun around the room. Shane grabs the shotgun and hits Mason in the face with the butt of it. Mason lets go of the gun as he falls to the ground. "Are you done now? Are you done?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah, I guess we all are," Daryl says. "I think you're lying," Daryl says.

"What?" Jenner asks.

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?" Daryl asks.

"It doesn't matter," Jenner says.

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Daryl asks.

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise," Jenner says as he stands up. "To her," Jenner points at the screen. "My wife," Jenner says.

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asks.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me," Jenner says.

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. Before all this, Merle and I. We were nothing. We were redneck trash, and the world didn't give a shit about us. Nobody would have cared if we died just like you. This world may have been the end for most, but it was just the beginning for us. A new beginning for most of us. The old world is gone. We can't change that. This new world sucks. It takes and gives nothing back most of the time. It gave us something. It gave us all family. You say there is no hope. I can't believe that I can't. Maybe we can't change your option or save you. But we can help others. We can show them that there is good in this world and build a new world. This is just the start, so I beg of you to let us help make this new world. Give us a chance to fight for as long as possible. Please," Daryl says to the doctor, who looks at him.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those," Jenner says as he goes down to a keypad and types in a code. The door opens.

"Come on!" Troy yells. The group starts to leave. Jenner walks back up to Daryl.

"There's your chance. Take it," Jenner says

"I'm grateful," Daryl says as he holds out his hand to Jenner.

"The day will come when you won't be," Jenner says. Jenner grabs his hand and pulls him in. "It doesn't matter how you die if it's by a bite or a scratch or a gunshot wound. No matter how you die, you turn. Unless you destroy the brain," Jenner says to Daryl. Alicia and Shane come down and grab him. Daryl looks at Jenner.

"Hey, we've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn says. T-dog tries to pull Jacqui, but she stops him.

"I'm staying. I'm staying, sweetie," Jacqui tells him.

"But that's insane," T-dog says.

"Not, it's completely sane for the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Liza, Chris, James, or Grizelda. There's no time to argue and no point if you want to get out," Jacqui says. T-dog nods. 

"Mom," Alicia says to Madison, who was looking at Travis.

"Go, I'll catch up," Madison tells them. They nod as they leave. "If you stay here in this building. Chris didn't die, so you could die too. He wanted you to fight. If you do this, you will disgrace everything about him if you don't want to live for yourself. Do it for him," Madison says before she starts to leave. She hears footsteps behind her and sees Travis.

"Thanks," Travis says. Madison nods as they start to run. The group gets to the top. 

"Get the doors open," Shane says. Alicia looks behind her and sees Madison and Travis. Madison nods at her daughter. T-dog tries the pad. Shane and Rick run to the glass and start hitting it. T-dog comes over and hits the glass with a chair. Shane loads his gun. "Dog get down," Shane says to him. T-dog gets down as Shane shoots the glass.

"The glass won't break?" Charlie asks.

"Daryl, I have something that might help," Carol says as she reaches into her purse.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna help," Troy says.

"Rick's first morning at camp when I washed his uniform. I found this in his pocket," Carol says as he shows Daryl a grenade. Daryl grabs the grenade.

"Everybody get down," Daryl says as he goes to the window. Daryl sets the grenade down and pulls the pin, and lets it go. "Oh shit," Daryl says as he runs. The grenade goes off the window blowing up. They run outside. Daryl and Shane shoot two walkers. Jake shoots one with his handgun as Merle cuts one's head off. The group goes to their cars Merle and Nick in Rv. Daryl puts Charlie in the middle as Alicia gets in the passenger seat. He covers them with his body. Inside, Jenner and Jacqui hold hands. Daryl holds onto the two girls as the building blows up, killing Jacqui and Jenner. The group looks up as Merle and Nick walk outside and to Merle's bike. Merle gets on the bike and starts it as the others start their cars and follow him. They begin to head out of the city. Heading for King County.

There is season one. Nothing really changed in that episode, but it was necessary. As for King County, they will be staying for a little bit. I have kinda worked a plan for season 2, and if it goes how I want it to. Season two is going to be long and most likely have two camps for two stories, and who knows if that will stay the same. I want to hear your ideas. Who you think should die in season too, or might die. Any pairings still thinking about ones of T-dog and Dean. Season one 1 was fun. I'm very excited for season two, and I hope to see you there. I also want to mention, as you saw. Daryl still has that angry side. I really tried showing them these last two chapters. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time. See you guys in season 2


	16. Morgan and Duane Jones

Chapter 16-Morgan and Duane Jones  
The group had been on the road for about an hour. Daryl hadn't said a word since they left the CDC. "Jenner," Alicia says. Daryl looks at her. "Jenner said something to you before Shane, and I dragged you away. What was it?" Alicia asks him. Daryl looks at him for a moment.

"We're all infected. It doesn't matter how we die. You turn unless the brain is taken care of," Daryl says. 

"Shouldn't you tell the others?" Alicia asks.

"Not yet. We have too much to worry about as is. You can't tell them either," Daryl says.

"Are you going to tell Shane?" Alicia asks. Daryl nods.

"Yeah," Daryl says.

"What you said about you and Merle at the CDC. Do you really believe that?" Alicia asks.

"It doesn't matter what I said. It got us out," Daryl says, brushing off the question. Alicia looks down at Charlie, who was sleeping.

"How do you view Charlie and me?" Alicia asks. Daryl looks at her, confused.

"What?" Daryl asks.

"Jenner when he talked about us. He called us your girls. Out of all the madness that somehow stuck with me since we left," Alicia says. "That's why I asked," Alicia states before she looks out the window. Daryl looked at the two girls as Alicia closed his eyes. Daryl knew how he saw Charlie. She was like a daughter to him even if she wasn't blood. He loved her and would happily die for her as he took a glance at Alicia. He didn't know how he felt about her. He knew he would give his life for her. She has been there for Charlie helping her and him. A part of him knew what he was feeling for the woman, but he knew it could never happen. He was who he was, and he carried demons that Alicia didn't need. Daryl looks at the gas meter. He saw that his truck was almost empt. He honks his horn. Merle pulls over, followed by the rest of the cars. Alicia and Charlie looked up at him. He turns off the truck and gets out. Shane gets out of his jeep and walks over to him.

"Out of gas?" Shane asks. The rest of the group start to get out of the cars. 

"Almost. Once we get to King County, I need a new car. This thing is shit on gas," Daryl says. Shane nods.

"The gas is in the back of my jeep," Shane says. Daryl nods.

"What the plan, boss men. In case you didn't remember, our home for the last few months just blew up. Not like anything was left behind. That man was crazy," Troy says.

"One of our friends stayed. Show some damn respect, and that crazy man let us live," Glenn says. Troy holds his hand up.

"Sorry," Troy says with sarcasm.

"We just want to know the plan. I'm sorry about your friend," Jake says.

"We are heading to King County. We need supplies, and who knows. Maybe we'll find somewhere to camp," Shane says. Jake nods.

"Well, can I sit somewhere else at least? This RV is full," Troy says.

"Only place left is the bed of my truck," Daryl says as he walks back over.

"I'm okay with that. I'll move any bags to the back," Troy says. Daryl nods as he starts to refill the truck.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Carl says.

"Let's eat while we're stopped," Shane says. Everybody nods as Dale goes into the RV to grab some food. Shane walks over to Daryl. "Are you doing okay?" Shane asks. Daryl looks up at him.

"No, I'm not," Daryl says.

"We got out," Shane says.

"It's not because of that," Daryl says. Shane looks around and sees the group was out of ear range.

"This has to do with what Jenner told you," Shane says. Daryl nods.

"We're all infected, Shane. It doesn't matter how we die. We turn unless we destroy the brain," Daryl says. Shane looks at him and rubs his hand through his hair. 

"Shit," Shane says.

"Yeah. I don't want to tell them. I have only told Alicia," Daryl says. Shane nods.

"Yeah, I agree," Shane says. 

"Are you two going to eat?" Lori asks them from where she was by the RV. Daryl and Shane nod. Daryl puts the gas can in the bed of the truck before they walk over to the group. Lori hands them two protein bars. They sit down as they eat.

"We need a place to stay. For a few days at least," Amy says.

"Rick, how secure was the station?" Shane asks. Rick looks at him.

"I only saw one walker. It's outside of town, Shane. Not too far, but it is. Merle could hunt too. The woods behind it. The last time I checked, it still had running water. Hot water," Rick says.

"Could it fit all of us?" Daryl asks.

"We might have to clear out the desks. But we could use the offices and the evidence room. The cells too. If anything, we could put some tents outside," Rick says.

"Is everybody okay with staying at the station for a little while?" Daryl asks.

"Wouldn't be our first time, baby brother," Merle says with a smirk. Daryl smiles. 

"Okay. We know the plan. Let's get back on the road," Daryl says. The group nods as they load back into their cars. Daryl starts the truck as Merle pulls back on the road. Daryl follows him. 

"Family," Daryl says. Alicia looks at him. "You and Charlie. You asked how I viewed you. We're our own little family," Daryl says. Alicia nods as Charlie lays back down. Alicia looks at Daryl. 

"Let me see your hand,' Alicia says. Daryl takes his hand off the wheel and steers with the other. He holds his hand out to her. Alicia takes off the bandage. "It's healing. You shouldn't have done this," Alicia says.

"I planned on punching a wall, Alicia," Daryl says sarcastically. Alicia wraps his hand and let's go. Daryl puts his hand back on the wheel.

King County  
The group goes through the town slowly. Daryl watches the road as walkers look at them and start to move to the cars. "Grab the wheel," Daryl says as the walkers get closer. Alicia grabs the wheel as Daryl rolls down the window. He pulls out his gun as the walkers get closer to Merle, who was speeding the bike up. Daryl gets back in the car and grabs the wheel. "Troy, if they get too close to Merle. Shoot them," Daryl says.

"Got it," Troy says. Merle speeds the bike up as they go through the town until they get to the station. Daryl looks at Alicia. 

"Stay in here. When you get the signal, drive the truck in," Daryl tells Alicia, who nods. Daryl gets out of the truck, followed by some of the others. "There needs to be a driver in every car," Daryl says. The group nods as Daryl sees the small group of walkers coming towards them.

"Rick, take Jake and Travis and get that gate open. We'll take care of the walkers," Daryl says. Rick nods as he heads for the station. Daryl pulls out his hatchet. There were nine walkers. Shane, T-dog, Glenn, Troy, Daniel, Jim, Ofelia, Daniel, Nick, and Merle were out there.

"We do this smart. Make sure there is always somebody watching your back," Shane says. They nod as Merle and Daryl pull the crossbows off their backs. They shoot the first two walkers that fall to the ground. "No guns," Shane says as he holds his machete. Three walkers come at the same time. Shane cuts one head off as Troy and Nick kill the other two. They saw the last four walkers coming towards them. Daryl and Merle shoot two as Daniel and Ofelia kill the last two. They back up as the cars are pulled into the gate. Daryl and Merle grab their bolts out of the walker's head before they follow the group. They shut the gate and wrap a chain around it. Rick puts a padlock on it. 

"Daryl," Rick says. Daryl looks at Rick, who throws him the key. Daryl catches the key and puts it in his pocket. He looks at Rick.

"Is it clear?" Daryl asks. Rick nods.

"Yeah, it's clear. The light still works too," Rick says.

"Backup generator still works?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, I guess so. We may have to refill it at some point," Rick says. Shane nods.

"Unload some of the supplies. Not all of it yet. Let's make sure we can secure this place. Merle, you and Lori take the perimeter. Check the fences make sure there are no openings. We can use the cop cars to add force to the fence. Daryl and I will go inside and double-check," Shane says. They nod as Lori and Merle walk to the end of the fence. Daryl and Shane walk inside. "This place won't last forever. We'll have to move in the next week or two," Shane says. Daryl nods.

"This will work for now. We can gather supplies from town and come back here. Who knows, this place could end up becoming a home for us," Daryl says as they walk into the gun locker. The guns were all gone. Daryl turns around and walks outside. "Rick," Daryl says. Rick looks at him.

"That gun locker. Did it have any guns when you left?" Shane asks. Rick nods. "They are gone," Shane tells him.

"Morgan," Rick says.

"Morgan?" Nick asks.

"He was the man that saved me when I woke up. He might still be in town. He has a son. His name is Duane," Rick says.

"How far?" Victor asks.

"It's back in town. By my house," Rick says.

"I'll take him," T-dog says, "I can take your truck and be back before dark," T-dog explains.

"Take somebody else with you," Shane says. T-dog looks around.

"Victor," T-dog says. Victor nods as he gets in the bed of the truck. Daryl pulls out the key and hands it to Nick. 

"Let them out," Daryl tells the younger man, who nods as he goes to the gate. Daryl and Shane go back inside when T-dog pulls away and gets back on the street.

T-dog drives the truck and goes through the streets. "The house up ahead is mine," Rick says. T-dog nods as he stops the truck in front of the house. T-dog sets out of the car and sees a walker coming towards him. He pulls out his Kukri as the walkers come closer. A bullet goes through the walker's head. T-dog bends down beside the truck and pulls out his gun.

"Who are you?" He hears a man from above him ask.

"Morgan, Morgan. It's Rick Grimes," Rick says.

"Rick?" Morgan says.

"Lower the rifle, and we'll come out. Our weapons on the ground," Rick says. 

"Slowly throw your weapons in front of the truck," Morgan says. Victor looks at T-dog, who nods. T-dog and Victor throw their handguns in front of the truck before Rick throws his python. "Knives too," Morgan says.

"We need those. We can't do anything down here to you with our knives. We can't kill walkers with our bare hands," T-dog says. 

"Walk out slowly. Hands up high," Morgan says. T-dog stands up first, followed by Victor and Rick. They walk in front of the truck, and T-dog sees Morgan, who had the gun aimed at them. He lowers the gun. "It really is you, Rick," Morgan says as he lowers the rifle. "Why are you back? What happened to Atlanta?" Morgan asks.

"Could we come in? We are kinda sitting with our pants down out here," Victor says.

"Collect your weapons. I'll meet you at the door," Morgan says as he goes out of view. They pick up their guns and puts them back into their holsters. They walk up to the door as Morgan opens it. "Who are they?" Morgan asks.

"T-dog and Victor," Rick says.

"Morgan," Morgan says. "Come in," Morgan says. They follow him inside as Duane comes into the room.

"Mr. Grimes," Duane says.

"Good to see you, Duane," Rick says. Morgan leads them into the kitchen, where they sit. Morgan looks at them all.

"You all look like you could use some sleep," Morgan says.

"The sun hasn't even started to set, and our day has been long," T-dog says.

"What happened to Atlanta?" Morgan asks.

"The city was overrun. I almost died I would have if it wasn't for one of our group members, Glenn. After they took me to a camp and we got attacked and lost some people. I found my wife and son in that camp. We went to the CDC, which blew up this morning. We came here next and found the gun locker was empty. Was that you?" Rick asks. Morgan nods.

"The guns were just there, and I didn't know what happened to you. I thought maybe me and Duane could use them. Is that where you are staying? The station?" Morgan asks. Rick nods.

"The rest of our group is there," T-dog says. Morgan nods.

"How many?" Morgan asks.

"29. Three kids. Rick's son and two little girls," T-dog says.

"Do you lead them?" Morgan asks T-dog.

"No, Rick's old partner Shane and a man named Daryl do," T-dog says.

"You should come back with us, Morgan," Rick says. Morgan nods as he looks away from them.

"My boy, Duane. Will he be safe?" Morgan asks.

"Safer than he is here," Victor says. Morgan nods.

"The rifle. I didn't do it, Rick. I couldn't do it. I know it wasn't her, but I could not pull that trigger. You gave me the rifle, and I couldn't do it," Morgan says. Rick nods.

"What is he talking about?" Victor asks.

"His wife is a walker. She's out there somewhere," Rick says.

"She's around. I know she is," Morgan says.

"Then we should lay her to rest," T-dog says.

"I can't do it," Morgan says to T-dog. 

"I'll do it," T-dog says.

"You guys dig a grave. I'll lure her out and put her down," T-dog says. Morgan nods. T-dog stands up and walks to the door.

"Do it gently," Duane says from behind him. T-dog looks at him and sees him looking at his Kukri. T-dog pulls the weapon out and holds it out to Duane, who grabs it. "What will you use?" Duane asks. T-dog pulls out of the knife. 

"You learn a few things in this world," T-dog says as he opens the door and walks out. T-dog walks down the porch and sees a walker by the truck. He walks towards it.

"I'll tell you when you find her," Duane says from upstairs. T-dog nods as the walker comes closer to him. T-dog stabs it in the eye. He drops it to the ground and walks to the car. He opens the door and starts to honk the horn. Walkers start to come out from beside houses and behind cars. 

"Hey," Duane says. T-dog looks at him as he points at a woman coming from behind one of the cars.

"That her?" T-dog asks. 

"Yes," Duane says.

"Duane, do you know how to shoot?" T-dog asks.

"Yes. At least somewhat," Duane says.

"Okay, listen to me. I'm going to get to her. But if anything comes from behind me. You have to kill it," T-dog says. Duane nods. "You ready, Duane?" T-dog asks.

"Ready," Duane says as he pulls out his handgun. 

"Risking my life for a damn walker and people I just met. I'm becoming Glenn," T-dog mutters. T-dog walks forward and stabs the first walker. He throws it to the ground beside him and stabs another. He pushes it onto another walker, making them both fall to the ground. He stabs another, some of the blood getting on his face. He pulls his knife out and walks up to Duane's mother, who grabs at him. T-dog moves to the side and grabs her hair. He puts his knife into the back of her head. T-dog takes his knife out and throws the body over his shoulder. He puts his knife away and grabs his gun. He walks forward, shooting one walker as he gets to the porch. Rick opens the door and lets him in. T-dog pants as he carries the body into the living room and lays it on the bed. Morgan comes in and sits down by her with tears in his eyes. Duane comes downstairs and stands beside him.

"We'll dig the grave," Rick says. T-dog nods as they walk outside.

Station  
Shane turns on the water and puts his hand under it. "Still hot," Shane says with a smile. 

"We have to move all those desks for room," Glenn says.

"I know. But it's getting late. We can sleep in the cars tonight. We can move some people into the cells. That way, we all have somewhere to sleep. Tomorrow we can start to move things out," Daryl says. Glenn nods. 

"The cells are clear," Amy says as she walks in with Andrea.

"Okay. We should move some of our things inside," Daryl says. They nod as they head outside. The group was unloading some of the bags of supplies and setting them in front of the RV.

"We need a plan just in case this place goes down," Lori says. "Or we get separated,"

"Okay, there is a town, Senoia. We could meet up there in case anything happens. There are some farmhouses around there that we could use for camp," Jake says.

"How do you know that?" Shane asks.

"When I wasn't working away from home. I would take jobs down near that area. There are some pretty nice people. They are all dead, most likely," Jake says. 

"Okay, there our plan. If things go bad, we meet there," Shane says. The group nods.

"What about sleeping arrangements. Cause I call dibs on the office," Troy says.

"You don't call dibs," Shane says. "We will divide the space up the best we can. The offices are going to people with more than one person. So Daryl, Alicia, and Charlie or Lori and Carl," Shane says. Troy nods.

"I get it, the two queen bees. I'm just saying I'm guessing you have both had your licks with these two lovely ladies," Troy says.

"Keep talking like that. I'll take your eye," Shane says as he stands face to face with Troy.

"Try me. I'll show these fine women a real man," Troy says to him. Shane grunts and turns around. "Pussy," Troy says. Shane turns around and punches Troy in the face. Troy falls to the ground. He stands up, getting ready to run at Shane when Jake gets in front of him.

"Show some respect, Troy. They are letting us stay with them. The least we can do is listen and help around. Not cause problems," Jake says. Troy spits the blood on the ground.

"Yeah, sure. I'll roll around like a dog. Get on my knees and bark like a bitch. That will be the day," Troy says before he walks away.

"Your brother is a handful," Daniel says.

"Don't I know it," Jake says. Jake looks at Daryl and Shane. "Troy acts before he thinks," Jake says.

"It's fine, Jake," Shane says.

"I'm glad somebody put him on his ass," Jake says. 

"Let's get the supplies inside," Shane says as they hear a car. Nick runs to the gate and opens it. T-dog drives in. Morgan and Duane in the back. Morgan and Duane get out as the three in the car get out. 

"You turned from black to red T-dog," Merle says

"Shut up," T-dog says.

"You're Morgan?" Daryl asks. Morgan nods.

"This is my son, Duane," Morgan says.

"Daryl Dixon. That's Shane Walsh," Daryl says. Morgan nods.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. The sun will be setting very soon. Let's get some food and go to bed," Daryl says. The group nods as they grab the supplies and take them inside. They eat and decide where to sleep for the night. Daryl lets Charlie and Alicia sleep in one of the cells. He opens his truck door and crawls in. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep. Ready for the long day of work tomorrow and to leave this horrible day behind him.

Thanks for reading. As I said, I have a plan for King County and for a farm-like story of my own. I have two things I need to talk about. First, Merle and Carol. I thought I wanted to do it, but as I thought about it. I think if I do, I'll make Merle just another Daryl, and I don't want that. I want him to have his own story. So with that being said, I will be doing Merle and Michonne. The second thing is that I would like to know how you guys would feel if I were to kill someone alive in the show or shows. But they would die early. Victor or Carol, for example. Just kind of wondering how you would feel. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17-Joey

Chapter 17-Joey  
Daryl was awoken to the sound of talking outside of the truck. He brings his body up and looks out the window. He sees Lori standing by the Rv with Amy. Sophia, Charlie, Carl, and Duane were with them. Daryl reaches down and grabs his crossbow, and opens the door. The two adults look at him. "Did we wake you?" Amy asks.

"Yeah," Daryl says as he shuts the truck door.

"Sorry," Lori says.

"It's okay. I'm usually awake before the rest of you," Daryl says.

"You have had a hard couple of days. You needed the sleep," Lori says. "Last time I checked. Shane wasn't awake either," Lori points out.

"Need to wake him up. We have work to do today," Daryl says. Lori and Amy nod as Daryl walks inside. Daryl walks past the desks and into an office where he knew Shane had slept. He walks in and sees Shane looking at a map. Shane looks at Daryl. "Lori told me you were sleeping," Daryl says.

"I was. I woke up and started looking at the map. I wanted to plan a route from here to Senoia. As I said, we won’t be able to stay here long. We're too close to town. A herd, the size of the one that attacked the camp, could break down those fences. We need to have a plan ready. We might be able to stay here for a week, maybe two," Shane says.

"And you still want to make room?" Daryl asks.

"Everybody needs to feel safe. If we make it feel like this place will last. They will get some hope. That is what we need. Hope that we can survive this hell," Shane says.

"The houses around here. Will they have supplies we could use?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah, I could go to mine or send someone. I had a few guns in there that I hid. Rick may have too. I don't know. King County isn't a big place. We should be able to get enough supplies before we move. After we should look for one of those farmhouses, Jake was talking about. Having a house like that would be nice. We could grow our own food," Shane says.

"Yeah, for now, we should worry about clearing these desks. Once everybody seems better, we'll talk about Senoia," Daryl says. Shane nods. They hear a knock on the door. T-dog opens the door.

"Lori made some food. The group is outside when you two are ready," T-dog says. Daryl and Shane nod. Shane wraps the map back up and puts it in his bag. Daryl opens the door and walks out. Shane follows him, shutting the door behind him. They walk outside and see the group sitting by or on the cars. Daryl sits in between Charlie and Alicia as Shane sits by Merle and Glenn. Lori hands them a plate of beans.

"Be glad we grabbed some of the food from the CDC after Jenner went to bed," Sam says.

"When he says we. He means me," Andrea says. "He kept dropping them. I'm surprised he didn't wake Jenner up," Andrea says.

"You try doing everything one-handed," Sam says to her.

"I'm good," Andrea says with a smile on her face.

"What's the plan today?" Daniel asks.

"We want to clear out some of those desks. Burn them or break them. I don't care how. Some of us will be doing that. The rest of us will search some of the houses around King County. Shane said he had a few guns at his house. 

"I'll take my jeep there. It is out of town further than the station. Only about 15 minutes," Shane says.

"You should take someone," Lori says.

"I will," Shane says as he looks around. "Madison," Shane says. Madison nods.

"15 of you will break up into three groups of 5. The rest of us will stay here and clear the station," Daryl says.

"Who decides the groups?" Troy asks.

"T-dog, Glenn, and Merle," Daryl says. "Is there a problem with that?" Daryl asks.

"No, sir," Troy says sarcastically.

"Good," Daryl says. 

"T-dog pick," Daryl says.

"Ofelia, Jim, Morgan," T-dog says as he looks around. "And Carol," T-dog says. Carol looks at him.

"You barely left camp since Madison was hurt. Time for you to get back out there," T-dog says. Carol nods, understanding him.

"Glenn," Shane says.

"Uh, Dean, Andrea, Sam, and Jake," Glenn says.

"Merle," Daryl says.

"Nick, Alicia, Daniel, and John," Merle says.

"Okay, the rest of us will stay here and clear the station," Daryl says as he stands up.

"Everybody be safe and watch each other's back," Daryl says. They nod as the people not leaving head inside. Daryl stays outside to open the gate. Shane gets in his jeep, followed by Madison. T-dog gets in Daryl's truck. Merle climbs in T-dog's van, and Glenn climbs in Daniel's truck. Daryl unlocks the gate and lets them out. Three of the cars turn towards town, and Shane goes away from town. Daryl shuts the gate and walks over to Charlie, who was standing by the wall. "Come on, kid. Let's get some work done," Daryl says as he heads her away from the gate.

"You think they will be okay?" Charlie asks. Daryl looks down at her.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. They have their jobs. We have ours. Come on," Daryl says as he leads her inside. Shane drives down the road. He could feel the wind as he drove down the road. 

"Are you worried about going back?" Madison asks. Shane looks at her.

"Nah, I have good memories there," Shane says. Madison nods. About 15 minutes later, Shane pulls down a small dirt driveway up to a small one-story house. 

"I thought it would be bigger," Madison says as they go down the driveway.

"Why? I lived by myself," Shane says as he stops the car in front of the house. He looks at the door and sees that it was opened slightly.

"Did you leave it open when you left?" Madison asks.

"No, I shut it," Shane says as he climbs out of the jeep. He grabs his shotgun and walks up the door. He pushes the door open with his shotgun. He looks inside and sees blood on the ground. It was fresh. "Hey, anybody in here?" Shane asks.

"Leave me alone, you crazy bastard. Let me die in peace," He hears a man say.

"Buddy, I don't know who you are talking about. This is my house," Shane says as he slowly moves inside.

"Shane, is that you?" He hears the man ask.

"Yeah, I'm Shane. Where are you?" Shane asks.

"Bedroom," Shane hears. Shane walks into the bedroom slowly and stops when he sees the man on the bed. "Joey," Shane says as he sets his shotgun down and walks over to the man. 

"Hey, man. I didn't know what happened to you," Joey says. Madison watches from the doorway.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shane asks.

"Some crazy bastard in the woods. He's out there hunting me. I knew I was close to your house. Fucker shot me in the side," Joey says as he holds his side.

"We can fix you up," Madison says. Joey looks at her.

"No point," Joey says as he lifts his shirt. A bite mark by the gunshot wound. "One took me down on the way here. I don't have long," Joey says. "Will you stay?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, I'll be here every step of the way," Shane says as he bends down by the bed.

"I went to the hospital two days ago. Rick wasn't in his room. Do you know what happened to him?" Joey asks. Shane nods.

"He's okay," Shane says.

"That's good. That's really good," Joey says. Shane nods as he grips Joey's hand. "I'm scared, man," Joey says.

"I know, it's okay to be," Shane says. 

"In our line of work. This could have happened any day. Now that is it. I'm scared, Shane," Joey says, a tear was going down his face. "You can't let me turn," Joey says.

"I won't. Just close your eyes. Relax, okay, think about all the fun we had. Just close your eyes, Joey," Shane says. Joey nods as he closes his eyes and relaxes his body. It takes a few minutes, but he falls asleep. Shane pulls out his knife as Joey's breathing slows down.

"I can do it, Shane," Madison says.

"No, it has to be me," Shane says as he grabs Joey's head softly. He pushes the knife into Joey's head, killing him. Shane pulls his knife out and puts it away. He walks to the door and grabs his shotgun. He walks outside. Madison follows him.

"Where are you going?" Madison asks.

"He said someone shot him. I'm going to find the bastard, and I'm going to kill him," Shane says.

"We should bury him. That guy could be long gone," Madison says. Shane takes a deep breath.

"There are shovels in the shed," Shane says.

"I'll get them," Madison says as she walks to the shed. She opens the door and grabs the shovel's before she walks back to Shane. She walks inside and sees him sitting down. "Who was he? Joey? Was he a cop?" Madison asks. Shane nods with a small smile.

"A rookie cop too. He got to the station maybe two months before the world went to shit. You know I helped him. Rick and I we showed him the ropes. We gave him a tour of the town, and he met Lori and Carl. He was a good kid. Made our lives just a little bit brighter. He didn't deserve this," Shane says.

"Sounds like he was more than just a friend," Madison says.

"He was my brother. Sometimes felt like he was my son. I'll kill the bastard that did this," Shane says.

"We don't know where he is," Madison says.

"He'll find us then," Shane says as he stands up and grabs a shovel. They walk out front and start to dig.

With T-dogs group  
T-dog stops the truck by a few houses at the end of a street. He had turned on the road not long after he left the station. He turns off the truck and gets out. Jim and Morgan climb out of the bed as Carol and Ofelia get out of the passenger side door. "We go one house at a time," T-dog says as he pulls out his kukri. He walks up to the front door of the first house and walks to the window. He taps the machete up against the glass. It doesn't take long for two walkers to press themselves up against the glass. "Morgan, open the door. Ofelia and I will kill the walkers. Carol, you and Jim stay back a little in case another is hanging back," T-dog says. They all nod as they get in position. Morgan grabs the handle, and T-dog nods. Morgan opens the door, and the two walkers move towards it. The first one comes out. Ofelia grabs it and throws it away from the door. The walker lands beside Carol. 

"Kill it," Ofelia says to the older woman who stood there in fear. The walker grabs her ankle. Jim grabs the walker by its hair and stabs it in the head. T-dog slams his kukri down on the walker's head. He grabs the body and moves it to the side. "You froze," Ofelia says. "Just like you did when Madison got hurt," Ofelia says.

"I'm sorry," Carol says.

"Being sorry doesn't change it, Carol," Ofelia says.

"Ofelia," T-dog says.

"Back off. She needs to hear this," Ofelia says. T-dog nods as Morgan shuts the door. "Carol, I get it. It's hard killing them. They used to be like us. People, but now they are not. They're dead. Let's say this turned out differently. One of the walkers took me down. Morgan is holding the door, and T-dog has to deal with the other one. That leaves only you and Jim left to save me. You would have froze, and there is a chance in the time it took T-dog to kill that walker. The walker on top of me could have taken a bite of my shoulder or the neck. Yes, Jim could have helped. But there could be times when he is needed. If there is only you, that's game over for me. I'm dead, and it would have been your fault because you didn't help. You got lucky with Madison. She woke up. You got lucky at the quarry and the CDC. We dealt with the walkers. That can't happen anymore. We're on the road now. We need everybody to fight. So grow a backbone cause if you don't, you'll get someone killed, and one of these days, it won't be one of us. It'll be Sophia," Ofelia says. The three men behind her stay quiet as Carol stares at Ofelia. They hear a noise and turn to see a walker that had walked into the truck. "T-dog, your machete," Ofelia says. T-dog hands it to her. Ofelia walks down to the walker that moves towards her. The walker grabs at her. Ofelia moves and kicks its leg, making the walker fall to the ground. She brings the machete down on its leg three times cutting off its left leg. She puts her foot on its back. "Get down here," Ofelia says to Carol in a voice that leaves no question. Carol walks down the stairs and stops two feet away from the crippled walker. "Kill it," Ofelia says.

"Ofelia," Carol says.

"Kill it. If not for yourself, then for Sophia. Think about it like that. Every one of these dead bastards you kill. The safer your daughter is," Ofelia says. Carol nods as she takes a deep breath. She grips the knife in her hand and brings it down on top of the walker's head. After she lets go of the knife and backs up a little bit. "Good job. Now take the knife out," Ofelia says. Carol nods as she bends down and brings the knife out. "It becomes easier. I promise," Ofelia says. Carol nods as he puts the knife back into its holster.

"We should search these houses," Carol says.

"There you go. Come on," Ofelia says as she leads Carol back up to the three men. They go into the house.

Merle's group  
Merle stops T-dog's van by a few small stores. They step out of the van as Alicia looks at the library. "Not time for reading," Nick says.

"We can use books when we find somewhere good for farming. They could help us do that. Some could help us make traps for hunting. Even make our own medicine," Alicia says. Merle nods.

"You think it's worth it?" Merle asks. Alicia nods. "Okay, I'll go in with you. Nick, you, Daniel and John should check these stores. Together," Merle says. They nod. Alicia pulls out her gun barrel and leads Merle up to the door of the library. Merle had his crossbow raised as Alicia opened the door slowly. She looks inside and walks in slowly. Merle shines a flashlight in the building. The window let in sunlight but didn't cover the whole building. 

"Stay close," Alicia says.

"This is supposed to be my run," Merle says.

"It is. This is my part of the run," Alicia says.

"Took my brother from me and now my run. Want my crossbow next?" Merle asks as Alicia leads him through the library door.

"If I knew how to shoot it. I would," Alicia says. Merle chuckles.

"How do your mother and my brother deal with you?" Merle asks.

"I could ask you the same question about Nick," Alicia says. Merle smiles as Alicia stops by a row of books. She starts to look through them.

"What should I do? Cause I have no idea what we are looking for," Merle says.

"Watch my back," Alicia says. Merle nods. Alicia grabs a book from the shelf and opens it.

"How do you know what books you're looking for?" Merle asks.

"Believe it or not. I was the golden girl of my family," Alicia says with a cocky grin.

"I believe it," Merle says.

"Yeah, well, I would read books sometimes and when I was in the library once. I saw books like these and read one. It was boring as hell, and I didn't think I would ever need that kind of info. But now we do," Alicia says as she pulls out a book and puts it in her bag.

"Thank god you were a nerd then. What was that book?" Merle asks.

"Survival book. It has some instructions on making traps and what plants can be used to make food taste better," Alicia says. Merle nods. He hears a loud bang a little bit away from that. "Walker?" Alicia asks.

"Maybe one knocked down a book or ran into a shelf," Merle says as he looks in that direction. He hears it again but closer. He hears a quiet moan as the bookshelf behind them. Merle walks past Alicia as the walker knocks down another book. He follows the books until he comes across the walker at the end of the hall. Merle raises his crossbow and shoots it. The walker falls to the ground. Merle walks up and grabs his bolt. He reloads his crossbow and goes back to Alicia.

"Almost done," Alicia says as she puts one more put in her bag. "These should help," Alicia says. Merle nods as they head for the exit.

Shane and Madison  
Shane shovels the last piece of dirt on top of the grave. Madison comes out with a cross she had made while Shane moved Joey's body inside the hole. She put the cross in the ground and looked at Shane. "Where are the guns?" Madison asks.

"There is a sawed-off shotgun under my bed. A handgun under my pillow and in my nightstand and a 22 in between my fridge and the counter," Shane says. Madison nods as she heads inside to find the weapons. Shane was looking at the cross when he heard a snap. He turns and pulls out his handgun. "Somebody there?" Shane asks.

"I don't want no trouble, friend. I'll come out with my hands up. You put that gun away," The man says. Shane sees Madison in the doorway and shakes his head. 

"Come out first," Shane says. He hears footsteps as the man comes out from beside his house. His rifle strapped to his back.

"Now you," The man says. Shane holsters his gun. 

"What do you want?" Shane asks.

"I was looking for a fella I saw in the woods earlier," The man says.

"Was he shot?" Shane asks. The man nods. "Was it you?" Shane asks.

"He had it coming," The man says. "The piss poor excuse for a human was part of my small group. Me, my wife, and my daughter. He was on watch one night, and he left, and the dead got into our camp. My wife and daughter were torn to bits. I got my revenge," The man says.

"He was young. He got scared, and he ran," Shane says.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's dead from the look of that grave. Now, friend, I don't have any problems with you. I will make a deal. Your jeep and we both leave this place alive," The man says.

"Not going to happen," Shane says. 

"That's too bad," The man says. He reaches for his handgun but is stopped when a bullet goes through his shoulder. He grabs his shoulder as Madison comes outside. Her handgun in her hand. The man looks at her. "You have your own bitch," The man says. Shane pulls out his gun and walks up to the man.

"I'm sorry about your wife and daughter I am. But he didn't deserve that," Shane says.

"You best shoot me. Cause if you don't. I will hunt you don't and kill that bitch," The man says. Shane raises his gun and shoots the man in the head. He holsters it and looks at Madison.

"Thanks," Shane says.

"We should get back," Madison says. "It took a few hours to get that grave dug. They will be expecting us," Madison says. Shane nods as he grabs the man's guns, knife and bag.

"Yeah," Shane says as he walks to the jeep. He climbs in, followed by Madison.

Shane pulls up the gate of the station 15 minutes later. Daryl opens the gate and lets him in. He parks the jeep behind Daryl's truck. "Everybody back?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, you were the last ones," Daryl says as Shane and Madison get out of the jeep.

"How did it go?" Shane asks.

"Everybody brought back a little of everything. We cleaned out the desk. They are hidden over by the fence. I tried to give the captain's office to Lori. But she insisted I take it with Alicia and Charlie. You are in the cell at the end. The one with the bunk bed. You can pick who stays in there with you. Everybody else is around the area. Dale is in the RV," Daryl says.

"Good, have you seen Rick?" Shane asks. Daryl nods.

"Locker room," Daryl says. Shane nods as he walks inside and into the locker room where Rick was sitting.

"I found Joey," Shane says. Rick looks at him.

"Is he alive?" Rick asks. Shane sits down.

"No, he was shot and bit. He didn't turn, and I buried him," Shane says.

"What about the person who shot him?" Rick asks.

"Dead," Shane says as he pulls a handgun out of his pocket and holds it out to Rick, who smiles as he grabs it.

"This was the gun we bought him," Rick says.

"Yeah, he still had. I thought maybe you could give it to Carl. He and Joey always had fun together," Shane says. Rick holds the gun out to Shane, who grabs it.

"You should," Rick says. Shane nods as he grabs the gun and walks out. He finds Carl with Duane, Charlie, and Sophia. They were in evidence lockup. They had the board game Candyland.

"Where did you get that?" Shane asks.

"Glenn and Dean found it," Carl says.

"Can you three give us a second?" Shane asks the three kids, who nod as they stand up and leave.

"What is it?" Carl asks.

"Can I see your gun?" Shane asks the kid. Carl pulls out his gun and gives it to Shane. Shane sets it down and grabs Joey's handgun out of his pocket.

"That's Joey's?" Carl says.

"Yeah, I found him," Shane says.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Carl asks. Shane nods.

"He didn't turn. But I think he would want you to have this," Shane says as he holds the gun out to Carl, who grabs it. Shane ruffles his hair and walks out of the room. Sophia, Charlie, and Duane go back in. Shane walks over to Madison, who was eating a protein bar. She holds one out to Shane, who grabs it. "If you need a place to sleep. That bunk is always open," Shane says to Madison, who nods. Shane eats and goes down to the cell, which had sheets covering the bars. He lays down on the bottom bunk and closes his eyes.

Another very long chapter. I wanted this chapter to focus more on Shane than anybody else, and I feel like I did that. I want to keep Sophia alive longer, so I am working on a way for Carol to still become Carol even with her daughter alive. I really liked this chapter, and I hope you guys did too. We will be spending a few more chapters in King County before we move on. If you guys have any ideas for pairings for characters that don't have one. Let me know. I can put them in the next chapter if need be. Or ask me I will get back to you. Try to have an account so that I can message you back. The last thing, if you have any story ideas you would like to see here. I might do them. As well as characters you might want to see come in early, die or live. Not saying I'll always do them. But there is a chance. I want to talk to my readers. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18-Solving Problems

Chapter 18-Solving Problems  
It has been two days since Joey and the runs. It was just after 11:00 AM. Daryl and Shane were outside talking. "We need something that is better on gas and should transport more people," Shane says. Daryl nods as he looks at his truck.

"I have an idea," Rick says as he walks up to them.

"What?" Daryl asks.

"You know Carl's school?" Rick asks Shane, who nods.

"A bus," Rick says. Shane nods. "They could transport everybody," Rick says.

"They could, but we need to keep at least the truck, Rv, and the jeep. They are good on gas, and I would like to have more than one car. We all can't rely on one car, and Merle will keep his bike," Daryl says. Rick nods.

"The only problem is that it could be overrun. I remember they kept extra keys in the principal's office. But I don't know how to drive it. Do you know anybody with their CDL licenses?" Rick asks. Daryl looks at T-dog, who was talking with Ofelia.

"I think T-dog does. He mentioned driving a bus on a few occasions," Daryl says.

"Dog, come here," Shane says to T-dog, who says something to Ofelia before he comes over.

"What's up, guys?" T-dog asks.

"Do you have your CDL licenses?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, back before the turn, I would sub as a bus driver when the schools needed them," T-dog says.

"We have a plan to save gas. We'll need you for it," Shane says.

"What is it?" T-dog asks.

"The school here has buses. We could use one of them. We'll be able to move supplies and people, only a few people in the cars. We may move slower, but we'll save on gas," Daryl says. T-dog nods.

"I'm in," T-dog says. Daryl and Shane nod.

"Can I talk to Daryl?" Rick asks. Shane and T-dog nod as they walk away. Rick looks at Daryl.

"I owe you an apology," Rick says.

"For what?" Daryl asks the man, confused.

"It's only been a few days since we met. Six, I believe, but I haven't been nice to you. You had to have seen the looks I gave you when we met and the looks after. I talked about you behind your back. They weren't nice things. I wanted to apologize. You kept my son and now ex-wife through this and after Shane and Lori stopped their affair," Rick says.

"You know?" Daryl asks.

"I'm not stupid, Daryl. I'll talk to Shane about that later. You kept him sane and gave him a family. You put yourself before all these people. I thought I would be able to lead them better than you if I was given a chance, but I couldn't, and I know that. You and Shane are an amazing team. Better than he and I ever were, and you are a damn fine leader and person. I hope we can start again," Rick says. Daryl nods as he looks at him.

"I'm Daryl Dixon," Daryl says to Rick, who smiles as he holds out his hand to Daryl, who shakes it.

"Rick Grimes," Rick says. Rick smiles at him before he walks away. Daryl walks inside and sees the group was already gathered. Shane's doing most likely.

"What is this about?" Mason asks.

"If you don't want to be here. We can open the gate for you," Lori says to Mason, who glares at her.

"We have a run we need some people for," Shane says.

"I had an idea too," Jake says. Daryl and Shane look at him.

"Shane, did you ever see the military that came here?" Jake asks. Shane nods.

"They kept an outpost out of town. They might have supplies we could use. Even a truck we could use," Jake says.

"I'm assuming it might have the same problem as the school. It might be overrun," Daryl says. Jake nods. "So we have two runs that could make our lives a hell of a lot easier, but they both might get someone killed," Daryl says.

"Sounds about right," Troy says.

"Okay, I'll be leading the run to the school," Daryl says. "I need at least five people," Daryl says.

"I know the building. I'll go," Lori says.

"Mom," Carl says. Lori smiles at her son and rubs his hair.

"You sure, Lori?" Daryl asks. Lori nods. "T-dog is coming too. He knows how to drive the bus," Daryl says.

"I'll come," Amy says.

"No way in hell," Andrea says.

"You can't lock me away in camp. I'm going," Amy says. Andrea gets ready to say something, but Sam lays his hand on her shoulder. Andrea looks at Sam, who shakes his head.

"I'll come. The bus might need to be looked at," Jim says. Daryl nods, agreeing with Jim. 

"I'll come," Alicia says. Daryl nods.

"That's five. Jake, I want you leading the other run," Daryl says.

"Are you sure?" Jake asks.

"Isn't there a reason I shouldn't trust you too?" Daryl asks.

"No, of course you can trust me," Jake says.

"Good, same amount of people for you," Shane says.

"I'll go," John says.

"Me too," Merle says from where he stood by Nick.

"I'm in," Dean says. 

"I'll come," Daniel

"I'll join," Sam says.

"Okay, we all know what we are doing. We'll take the truck. You guys take the van," Daryl says. They nod as the group leaves where they are. The runs group get ready. Daryl and Alicia bend down by Charlie. "We'll be back, kid. You listen to Shane and Madison. Are we clear?" Daryl asks Charlie, who nods. Charlie hugs them both. Daryl walks to the car. He gets in the driver's seat as Alicia gets in the back. Shane opens the gate once both groups are ready. They leave the station, both going one way.

Jake drives down a long dirt road that leads into the woods. He follows it for a few minutes until they get to a fenced-in area that they could see watchtowers. They grab their guns and get out of the trucks. They could see the walkers that were pressing themselves up against the fence. The fence was rocking as the walkers pushed themselves up against the fence. "That will not hold long," John says as he stood in the middle of his two sons.

"No, it won't. How do you expect us to do this?" Daniel asks.

"A distraction," Jake says.

"Sending anybody in there would be a death sentence," Sam says.

"I know that, Sam," Jake says.

"There might be a part of the fence down. Or something in the camp turned during the night," Jake says.

"What if one of us could lead them to another side?" John asks.

"Having all on one side. It won't take them long to take down that fence," Merle says.

"How long?" John asks.

"Ten minutes at most. I would say the lowest would be five minutes," Jake says.

"Anybody have another plan?" John asks. 

"Who would want to do that?" Dean asks.

"I will," John says.

"Dad, no," Sam says.

"Sammy, if I die because of this. So be it as long as you get the supplies," John says.

"Dad, please don't do this," Dean says. John smiles at his two sons.

"I'm letting one of you risk your lives. I'm smart, guys. I'll be okay, but if I'm not. Tell your brother I love him when you find him," John says.

"John," Merle says.

"The more we argue, the quicker those walkers break down that fence," John says.

"Fine, how do you plan on doing it?" Jake asks.

"Get behind the car. I'll distract them away, and you guys go through the gate. I'll lead them as far away as possible and stop at one point. The second, they are far enough away. You go in," John says. They nod as they head to the car. John walks in front of the fence and pulls out his gun. He moves it across the fence. He starts to walk the fence, the walkers moving with him. "Come on, you ugly mother fuckers," John says with a smile. The walkers follow him. John walks them away. About two minutes later, when the walkers are gone. Jake looks at Daniel.

"Keep the van running," Jake says to Daniel, who nods. The four men head inside.

The school  
Daryl stops the car in front of the buses. He didn't see any walkers in the area around them. "Alicia, Amy, go check for walkers in the building. Walk around it," Daryl says. The two women nod as they walk away. T-dog and Jim walked over to one of the buses. They open the hood as Jim looks in it. T-dog walks to the door and opens it. Jim looks at the hood.

"This should work just fine. We're going to need the keys," Jim says. T-dog walks out of the bus. They wait a few minutes for Alicia and Amy. The two women walk back over.

"There are walkers in there. We saw two rooms that had nothing in them," Alicia says. Daryl looks at Lori.

"Okay, here is what we'll do. Alicia and I will take one room. Lori, you and Amy take the other. If you find the keys, get out. Once you get back to the car, you'll honk the horn three times. We'll know to come out," Daryl says. "You two stay out here. There are cans of gas in the back of the truck. Get the gas out of the other buses. We could use it. Double-check this bus," Daryl says. T-dog and Jim nod as the others walk towards the school. Alicia stops by a window as Lori and Amy go forward. Daryl opens the window and climbs in. Alicia follows him. A few minutes later, Amy and Lori do the same.

The outpost  
Dean, Sam, Merle, and Jake move through the outpost. Jake makes a turn, and he sees a truck. A few feet from it, a jeep with a mounted gun. Jake walks up to the truck as Dean and Sam go to the jeep. Jake opens the door and looks in the ignition. "Keys are there," Jake says. Dean looks at the gate the walkers were up against. He looks at the mounted gun. "Guys, we gotta go," Merle says as he looks at the fence as it goes down. Dean hears a gunshot and climbs in the car and up to the mounted gun. He hears John yell.

"Dean, don't," Jake says as Dean fires the mounted gun into the herd hitting the walkers in the head and bodies taking them down. The others watch the older Winchester as he kills the walker. He stops when the bullets are out. Dean jumps down and runs to the bodies on the ground. He walks past the broken fence and sees his father on the ground. A bullet in his chest. 

"No," Dean says as he bends down by his dad. Sam comes over. John looks at his two sons. "Dad, I'm... Sorry," Dean says. 

"It's okay, son," John says as he coughs blood. "You listen to me. You take care of your brothers. When you find Adam, you tell him I love him. Help Bobby, you understand me?" John asks in between coughs. Dean nods with tears going down his eyes. John looks at Sam. "You do not blame your brother for this. Sammy, he did what he thought was right. A walker got my leg. Make sure I don't turn. My boys, I'm so proud of both of you. I know I haven't shown it much since your mother, but you two are the best things to ever happen to me. You two are going to be fine. I know it. This isn't your fault, Dean. I love you boys," John says. He coughs blood as breathing stops.

"Dad, Dad. No please, Dad, wake up, please," Dean says as he holds his dead father. Sam grabs his father's hand and sobs as Dean holds John. "Dad, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please wake up, Dad," Dean says as tears fall on John's chest. "Dad," Dean says as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry," Dean says in between sobs as he holds his father's head. Sam looks at Dean as the older Winchester sobs. Sam tries to grab Dean's hand, but Dean hits his hand away. "It's my fault, Sammy. I killed him," Dean says as he lets out a deep breath in between tears.

"Dean, he said his leg... Was bit. He might turn," Sam says in between sobs. 

"I did this, Sammy," Dean says. Sam looks at Merle, who nods as he grabs Dean. "Let me go, Merle, please let me go," Dean says as he thrashes against Merle, who holds him. "Let me go!" Dean yells, the tears going down his face and onto Merle's hand. Sam pulls out his knife and pushes it into John's head. "No," Dean says as he puts his head down. He sobs as Merle holds him. They hear footsteps as Daniel comes over and sees the carnage.

"Get the truck, now, Jake," Merle says as he puts Dean on his knees. Sam holds John's hand as Jake walks away.

"It's my fault. It's my fault," Dean repeats in-betweens sobs. They hear a car engine a few minutes later. Jake gets out of the truck. 

"The jeep?" Sam asks. Jake shakes his head as he looks at Dean. Daniel and Jake lift John up and put him in the back. Dean pushes Merle back.

"I'll drive the van," Dean says as he walks away. Sam watches his brother.

"Go with him," Jake says. Sam nods as he follows him. They leave the outpost with the military truck and the van.

The school  
Lori opens the door to the hallway. She looks out and sees one walker walking the hallway. She pushes the door open and walks out. Amy follows her. Lori walks up to the walker and puts her knife into the back of its head. She lays it on the ground and pulls her knife out. She walks down the hallway as Amy follows her. She moves through multiple hallways and turns towards the principal's office. She shines her flashlight down the other hallway and sees walkers that look at her. The walkers move towards her. Lori and Amy run to the principal's office and shut the door. Amy looks around.

"The desk," Amy says. Lori and Amy run to the desk and push up against the door. The walkers bang on the door. "What kind of office doesn't have a window?" Amy asks. Lori smiles.

"This one. I don't know why," Lori says. 

"We need the keys," Amy says. Lori nods as she opens the drawers. She grabs a pair of keys that had the number five on them. "We had bus five, right?" Lori asks. Amy nods.

"Yeah, those are them," Amy says. Amy sits down and pushes her back against the desk. Lori sits down and does the same. "We're trapped in here. Hopefully, Daryl and Alicia figure something out," Amy says. 

"Well, that might take a while," Lori says. "Got any secrets you want to tell just in case this goes bad?" Lori asks.

"Nah, Andrea knows already," Amy says.

"Knows what?" Lori asks.

"I may have slept with her best friend," Amy says.

"How old was he?" Lori asks as she looks at the walk.

"She and she were 32. She worked with her parents and didn't go to college," Amy says.

"You're gay?" Lori asks.

"Bi," Amy says. Lori nods. "What about you. Any juicy secrets?" Amy asks. 

"No," Lori says.

"How long were you and Rick together?" Amy asks.

"We started dating in high school. I think the only reason he proposed to me was that I was pregnant," Lori says. "I wasn't a great wife," Lori says.

"Maybe you need to find the right person," Amy says.

"Yeah, the selection is big now," Lori says. Amy laughs as they hear a gunshot.

"Lori, Amy, the room beside you has a window. Climb out and run!" Daryl yells before they hear another gunshot. Lori and Amy move the desk and wait a few moments. Lori opens the door and moves out. She walks to the other door and opens it. She goes to the window as Amy shuts the door. Lori opens the window and climbs out. Amy follows her and closes the window. They run around the school and to the buses where Daryl and Alicia were waiting with Jim and T-dog. Daryl and Alicia were panting as Lori and Amy stopped. They were panting too. 

"Please tell me you got the keys," Alicia says. Lori smiles as she pulls them out of her pocket and dangles them in front of the three men and woman. T-dog grabs the keys.

"Nice job, ladies," T-dog says. He goes inside the bus and turns the bus on. The bus comes roaring to life. "We are in business," T-dog says. The other four climb into the truck and leave the school.

The station  
The gate opens as the truck goes in. T-dog pulls the bus beside the gate and stops it. He walks in the gate and shuts it, and puts the padlock on. Daryl climbs out of the truck and sees the military truck by the van. He sees Sam sitting in the back and Dean sitting by the tire. His face was blank as he stared at the wall. Daryl looks at Shane. "John didn't make it. Dean used a mounted gun to kill the walkers that took down the fence. He hit John," Shane says. Lori covers her mouth. "Daniel and Troy are digging a grave. Dean hasn't said a word," Shane says.

"We should leave him alone for a little bit," Daryl says. They nod as they head inside. Dean sits by the truck. About an hour and a half later, Dean and Sam stood in front of a grave that had a cross with John on it. 

"Dean, you can't blame--," Sam starts to say.

"Shut up," Dean says. Sam looks at him. "This is my fault, and I will live every day remembering this," Dean says. 

"Do you think it won't be the same for me?" Sam asks.

"You want to know what I think. I think I should be in this hole. Not dad, that's what I think," Dean says before he walks away. Sam walks him but follows a few moments later. A few hours later, Sam was sitting outside by himself. He hears the door open as Andrea walks out. She walks over to Sam and sits down.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to blame Dean. But I can't help myself," Sam says. Andrea just brings him into a hug. Sam lays his head on her shoulder and cries. Daryl walks over to Shane.

"We should leave soon. The next few days, if possible," Daryl says. Shane nods.

"We will. We should get some sleep," Shane says. Daryl nods as he walks into the office. Lori runs her hand through Carl's hair as her son sleeps. She stands up and moves to her makeshift bed. She hears a knock on the door. She walks to the door and opens it. Amy stood there.

"You okay?" Lori asks. Amy shakes her head.

"I have been thinking about John. Then I started to think about Jacqui, Liza, Chris, James and Grizelda," Amy says.

"Come in," Lori says. Amy walks in and sits down by the makeshift bed. "I think about them sometimes too. You can sleep in here if you want to," Lori says. Amy nods as she lays down. Lori lays down by the other woman. Lori closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Daryl kisses Charlie's head as the little girl closes her eyes and goes to bed. Daryl walks over to Alicia and lays down by her.

"We have to do right by her," Alicia says. Daryl nods.

"We will," Daryl says as he lays down by Alicia. Alicia lays her head on his chest. Daryl moves his head through her hair as they go to sleep. On the roof of the station, Dean stares at the sky as he holds his father's gun. He starts to cry.

This was a heavy chapter. Writing John's death almost had me in tears. I also tried to build up relationships with Lori and Amy and Daryl, and Alicia. Dean is going to have a hard time, and you will see that. Sam and Andrea are getting close, and I am kinda thinking of making them a pairing. I hope you guys like the bus and the supplies and truck from the outpost. I think this was a fun chapter but sad. We might be leaving King County next chapter unless one of you have any ideas you want to see here. We'll be starting the next part of season two. Same as in the last chapters, if you want something to live, come in early or die, let me know. As always, suggestions, story ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	19. Chapter 19-The Plan For A Home

Chapter 18-The Plan For A Home  
It's been two days since John died. It was still night when Dean shot up in the bed he was in. He was in a sleeping bag in the evidence room. Dean rubs his eyes and stands up. He leaves the room and heads outside. He looks at the grave of his father. He looks up and sees a walker walking towards him. Dean stands there as the walkers get closer. The walker was about ten feet away when an arrow went through its head. Dean turns around and sees Daryl standing at the doorway. Daryl walks past Dean and to the walker. He pulls his bolt out of its head and reloads his crossbow. "Were you going to kill it?" Daryl asks. Dean looks at him before he looks back down at the grave. Daryl watches as Dean pulls a handgun out of his pocket and holds it in his hand. "That his?" Daryl asks. Dean nods.

"Troy gave it to me after the grave was dug," Dean says.

"I can't imagine what this feels like," Daryl says.

"I killed him. Maybe the walkers would have got him, but I put the bullet in his chest that killed him," Dean says. "Every time I close my eyes. I his his face as he looked up at me. There wasn't anger or disappointment or sadness. There was pride, and it looked like some joy," Dean says. He looks Daryl in the eyes. A tear was going down his face. "Why? Why didn't he hate me? I killed him and took him away from his sons. I don't understand why he was proud of me. What am I supposed to do when I find Adam? Tell him I killed his father, and I can't even look Sam in the eyes. What am I supposed to do, Daryl?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. I know that's not what you want to hear. But I don't know. What I do know is that this isn't what he wanted. We have to leave soon. I'm hoping to be packed tomorrow and get the hell out of here. But I can't leave with you in the mental state you are in," Daryl says. Dean nods as he puts the gun back in his pocket.

"I'll be okay," Dean says. Daryl walks but stops beside Dean.

"My father was a piece of shit. Beat Merle and me. He almost killed us. I wish I could have killed him. You may have pulled that trigger, and that bullet may have hit John, and yes, you killed him. But he was proud of you and okay with it because he knew you would be okay. Nobody here can ever forgive you for what you did besides Sam because we don't have the right. You have to forgive yourself and heal," Daryl says.

"And if I can't?" Dean asks.

"You have too. Even if it takes a year," Daryl says. He pats Dean's shoulder and walks inside. Dean looks at the grave and turns around, and watches back to the station. Dean walks back into the evidence room and sees Sam was up sitting against the wall. Dean sits down by his brother and stays silent. The brothers sit there, either of them needing to say a word.

The next morning, Shane walks outside and sees Rick by the Rv. "Lori said you were looking for me," Shane says. Shane walks up to his partner.

"I know," Rick says. Shane looks at him, confused. "I know about you and Lori," Rick says. Shane nods. "I found out pretty quickly. I wanted to break your jaw make you choke on your teeth. But I didn't," Rick says.

"I thought you were dead. I never saw her like that. Not before, and we both just needed someone. Rick, you're my brother. I would never do anything like that if I knew you were alive. If I could, I would take it all back. I would," Shane says. Rick puts his hand on Shane's shoulder.

"I know, I know you would," Rick says. Shane nods. He hugs Rick, who hugs him back.

"Not that this isn't a cute moment. But Daryl needs us," Merle says from behind them. Shane and Rick nod as they head inside. Daryl sat on one of the desks. Shane walks up to him and nods. Daryl nods back.

"I want everybody to start packing today," Daryl says. The group nods, knowing that this was only a temporary home. 

"Where are we heading?" Jake asks.

"At first, I was thinking about Senoia. But then I remembered something. A place we could live," Daryl says.

"Where?" Andrea asks.

"When I was a kid after my mom died. Merle and my dad were both gone. Merle in prison, and my dad was god knows where. I had a friend. Lucas, his name was I went to live with him during the summer, and his mom told us up to a property she owned. Up towards Tennessee. It's remote and has five wells," Daryl says.

"How big?" Troy asks.

"20 acres," Daryl says.

"Does it have a fence?" Madison asks. Daryl shakes his head.

"Nah, we would have to build a wall," Daryl says.

"Water source near it?" Merle asks.

"It's by Howard Lake. Behind the trees. If you drive by it, you won't find out. Nobody would find us easily," Daryl says.

"That will take us a while to do. Build that wall with the people we have. We might run out of room at some point if we let people in," Rick says.

"We could cut down the trees if it comes to that. We might end up doing that anyway, just for wood," Daryl says.

"How big is the house?" Victor asks.

"Five rooms two stories. The basement has one. A bathroom on both floors," Daryl says.

"I know that won't hold all of us," Dale says.

"You're right. It won't. We would have to make cabins," Daryl says.

"Or we could move portable homes," T-dog says.

"We could use semi-trucks to move them or move supplies. As we cut down the trees, we could build the wall," Glenn says. Daryl nods.

"If we do this. We won't be safe for a while, and people could die. Any of us could die. But if we do this and it works. We'll be safe, and we'll be able to expand this home. But we only go if we all agree," Daryl says. The group looks at each other.

"How sure are you that this is going to work?" Ofelia asks.

"75 percent. This place is closed off. It's northeast of Atlanta and close to towns. We could have supplies for a long time. If this works, we won't even use half of this land. We could make a community in this place. Somewhere people could live and have lives again," Daryl says.

"We could make roads or dirt roads to separate the houses," Merle says. Daryl nods.

"What do you all say?" Shane asks.

"Let's do it," Lori says. The group nods their agreement. Daryl smiles. Daryl grabs the map and sets it on the ground. He marks the lake. "This is where we'll go. I want to circle around Senoia. Grab Rv's. Semi's anything big that can carry people and supplies. Grab the people we can so that it is easier to make the wall," Daryl says.

"Only people who know how to drive those vehicles are Dale and T-dog," Travis says.

"I know. Jim, I want you to drive with T-dog on the bus. He can teach you how to drive it so when we find the semi, he can drive it, and Jim can drive the bus," Daryl says.

"We'll look for trailers too. While we drive we'll try to move wood and metal with us. That being said. This drive is going to be long. We have enough gas with the bus. We will need to stop and get more. We'll be on the road for about a week. Maybe a little bit shorter," Shane says.

"Does this plan work for everybody?" Daryl asks. Everybody nods.

"The cars we have are the truck, Dale's Rv. The bus and Merle's bike. We'll be leaving the jeep. Merle will be driving his bike. I'll drive the truck with Alicia, Charlie, Shane, and Madison," Daryl says. They nod. "The rest of you will go on the bus. Dale will take the Rv with Morgan, Duane, Carol, Sophia, Lori, Carl, and Amy. Load the supplies in between the cars just in case. This will save gas and when we find more people. The bus will get more. We will have 13 people on the bus as of right now. The bus will be in the middle. Merle will lead behind him the Rv, then the bus, and we'll be in the back," Daryl says. The group nods.

"Okay, let's get ready to leave," Daryl says. The group nods as they walk around the station. About an hour later, Daryl throws his bag into the back of the truck. Shane comes up behind him. 

"We have quite the journey ahead of us," Shane says as he puts his bag into the back. Daryl looks at Jim and T-dog, who were by the bus checking under the hood.

"We do, and with that bus, we'll have to go slower," Daryl says.

"This will work, brother. We'll survive, then we'll live," Shane says. Daryl nods as the group starts to come out of the station with their bags. Dean lays his hand on John's grave.

"I'll survive, dad. I promise. I'll survive. I'm sorry," Dean says. He hears footsteps as he turns and sees Sam, who had his hands in his pocket.

"I blame you," Sam says.

"I know," Dean says.

"Part of me hates you, but the other part of me loves you, and I want to forgive you," Sam says. Dean stands up and looks at Sam.

"I can't make you forgive me, and honestly, I don't expect you to. But I will always be here for you, Sammy," Dean says. He walks Sam and heads towards the bus. Sam looks at John's grave before he turns and follows his brother. Daryl gets in the truck and starts it as Nick opens the gate and climbs on the bike. Merle drives out, followed by the Rv. Daryl waits until the bus is behind the Rv before he turns out of the station and behind the bus. Merle drives the bike out of King County, leaving the station behind them as they head on their long run.

Thanks for reading. I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I spent a lot of time planning it and did some research. If you guys see any problems, let me know. And I am open to a lot of ideas right now. I am using some I have got right now. I have plans to bring in some people, and if you have anybody you want to see, tell me. I have been researching stuff that doesn't use electricity and into solar panels. I am putting as much as I can into this. So the next few chapters may be shorter, but that will be okay. The next chapter will either be a run or bringing in the Greene's. Or who knows, maybe both. I plan on bringing in people like Tyreese and Sasha, and Martinez at some point. The Governor and groups like Randall's and Joe's will show up at some point. As you can see I will be breaking off from the show. Thank you too, everybody, who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope to see more reviews like that in this chapter. As always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20- Fayetteville

Chapter 20-Fayetteville  
The group had pulled off the road near Fayetteville. It was getting late as they got right outside the city. The group was sitting around the fire. They had the cars around them building a wall. They had string blocking the open part up. Daryl looks at them. "Anybody know anything about Fayetteville?" Daryl asks.

"A little. We could get a lot of supplies here. I know there is a U-haul service here. Also, a school. Antique store, pawnshop, local restaurants, and other buildings. This place could be a gold mine," Glenn says.

"I was looking at the map. I think we should go down through Fayetteville, then Senoia after we go through Griffin. There's a truck stop on route 16. Then we can go through Jackson. We may be able to find a semi. I think we should look for more Rv's," Shane says.

"Ditch the cars?" Jake asks.

"Maybe, with all we want to take. We should keep the cars or grab more on the way there once we get more people," Daryl says.

"We'll camp at the school tomorrow. Everyone will be doing something. Searching the school heading to stores or grabbing a U-Haul or Rv," Shane says. Everybody nods. They all head to bed, ready for the next day.

The next day the group drives through Fayetteville, going around cars. They get to the school. Nick opens the gate and lets them in. Once Daryl drives the truck in, Nick climbs back on the bike, and they stop in front of the doors. Walkers press themselves up against the front door and the glass. The group gets out of their cars. "We have a plan here?" T-dog asks.

"Yeah, like I said last night. We'll all be splitting up. Some of us will head into town and get supplies and the U-Haul," Daryl says. "The rest of us will stay here. They keep emergency supplies in schools like this. It will be kept in the cafeteria, nurse's room, and basement. The rest of us will head into town if you find anybody alive. You talk to them. Just be careful," Daryl says.

"Who goes where?" Glenn asks.

"T-dog will drive to the U-Haul place, and Rick grabs a U-Haul and a trailer. They will head to the antique store and pawnshop. They will grab whatever they can get in there. Mainly things we can use to make life easier. Items that don't need electricity. The group with the bus will head for restaurants and grab whatever non-perishable ideas they can get. Does anywhere know where we could find an Rv?" Shane asks.

"Not her, but we can find one before we get to Senoia or after," Troy says. Daryl nods.

"Okay, the kids will have to work this time too. Rick will grab the U-Haul and head for the antique shop and pawnshop with Andrea, Carol, Sam, and Morgan. Grab what you can. T-dog drives you there on the bus. The bus will head for the restaurants and get what they can. That will be T-dog, Jim, Glenn, Ofelia, Travis, and Mason. Merle will take the truck with Nick, Daniel, Jake, and Victor to some of the local shops. Looking for guns and anything we can use," Shane says.

"I can show you to a trailer place we can use. The truck will be able to carry more," Jake says. Merle nods.

"The rest of us will stay here and clear the school. Let's try and get this done today," Shane says. The group nods as they slowly separate. T-dog loads the bus up and leaves, followed by the truck. 

“Dean, Dale, you two are on watch. The rest of us will grab our bags and head in," Daryl says. Everybody nods as they head to the door. Shane and Daryl look at the door. "Troy, you and Amy will open the door. We only let a few out at a time. Keep this under control," Daryl says. The two nod as they head to the door. Daryl holds up three fingers and brings them down slowly. Amy and Troy open the doors, letting out three walkers. Daryl stabs one. Alicia grabs it and drags it away. Shane stabs the other as Lori stabs the last one. Carl and Sophia come over and drag the walker that Lori killed. Madison grabs the one Shane killed.

"Six more," Amy says. Daryl nods. "Duane, Charlie get ready to help," Daryl says. The two kids nod. Troy and Amy open the door again, letting three more walkers out. Daryl swings his hatchet and takes off the walker's head. Charlie and Duane grab it as Alicia stabs the other and grabs its arm. She pulls it away as Madison kills the last one. Lori stands beside Shane as Charlie moves to Daryl's side. Troy and Amy open the door again, letting the last three walkers out. Daryl kicks the first one in the leg, making it fall by Charlie. Charlie stabs it in the head. Alicia grabs it as Daryl slams his hatchet into the other's head. Lori kills the last one. Shane takes it down to the small pile they made. Daryl puts his hatchet away. 

"There are 13 of us here. Dale and Dean will stay out here to keep watch. The rest of us will split up. Shane, Madison, and Duane will head to the nurse's office. Alicia, Charlie, and I will head to the cafeteria. Lori, Amy, Troy, Carl, and Sophia will head to the basement. Troy will know what we could use if the MRE's are good. Maybe some cots too. Are we all clear on the plan?" Daryl asks. Everybody nods as they grab flashlights and their bags. They head into the school and separate. 

Merle's group  
Merle stops the truck by the trailer place. He gets out and walks over to a trailer that was 6x12 and opens it. He looks inside and nods. "This one, Jake," Merle says. Jake nods from where he was and backed the truck up. Merle motions the man from the trailer and helps Jake get the hitch above the ball. Merle lowers the hitch on the trailer onto the ball and locks it. He motions Jake forwards, and the man goes forward. The trailer holds, and Merle smiles. He gets in the passenger seat. "We're in business, kid," Merle says. Jake nods as he pulls out of the trailer rental place. 

"Are we going to the gunshop first?" Jake asks as they go down the road, passing walkers. Merle nods.

"Yeah, we have our job. Let's get it done," Merle says.

"Didn't Daryl say we need metal and wood? Solar panels too," Jake says.

"Yeah, but not here. We should wait till we're closer or have more room," Nick says. Jake nods as they pull in beside the gunshop. They step out of the car as two walkers come up to the car. Daniel and Victor go up to the two walkers and stab them. They pull their knives out as Merle goes up to the door. Merle grabs the handle and moves it. 

"Door's locked," Merle says. 

"I can open it," Nick says as he goes to the door and bends down.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you can pick a lock?" Merle asks. 

"You shouldn't be," Nick says. Merle nods as he leans up against the car. They wait a few minutes, and Nick opens the door. "Time to get to work," Nick says as they head into the store.

With Rick's group  
The bus drives off, leaving Rick, Andrea, Sam, Carol, and Morgan by the U-Hauls. "They keep the keys in an office inside the building. Let's find a working one," Rick says. They nod as they start to walk around the U-Hauls. Sam stops by one and walks to the door. He opens the door and pops the hood. Sam walks over and looks at it. 

"I worked on stuff like this with my dad's friend Bobby," Sam says. Rick nods as Sam looks at the U-Haul. It takes him a few minutes. "This one should work fine," Sam says.

"Okay, Carol, Andrea, and Morgan, head inside and find the keys," Rick says. They nod as they walk to the building. Sam shuts the hood and leans up against the hood. "How are you doing?" Rick asks. Sam looks at him.

"Not great. It doesn't get any easier," Sam says.

"I lost my dad soon after Carl was born. My mom too. I lost them about six months after he was born. It was in a car accident. A drunk driver ran into them. He survived," Rick says.

"What happened to him?" Sam asks.

"I forgave him," Rick says. Sam looks at him.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Because I couldn't change what he did, and my parents wouldn't want me to hold a grudge. So I forgave him," Rick says.

"Should I forgive Dean?" Sam asks.

"I can't tell you if you should. That is something you have to decide, but I don't want him to die knowing you don't forgive him. This is your choice," Rick says. Sam nods as Andrea, Carol, and Morgan come out. 

"We have the key," Morgan says. Rick nods as he holds out his hand. Morgan throws the keys to Rick, who catches it. 

"There was a 6x12 cargo trailer in the front we could use," Carol says. Rick nods as he gets in the U-Haul and starts it. He drives to the front and stops in front of the trailer. Sam backs him up and hooks the trailer up. Rick goes to the back and opens the door. He helps Carol, Morgan, and Andrea in. They shut the door as Sam gets in the passenger seat and Rick starts the car. He drives the car to the pawn shops and Antique store, which were by each other. Rick stops the U-Haul as Morgan opens the back and gets out. Carol goes to the back and opens the trailer. Rick and Sam get up and walks to the back by them. 

"Okay, Sam and I will take the antique store. You three take the pawnshop," Rick says. They nod as they all head to separate stores.

T-dog's group  
T-dog stops the bus by a few restaurants and gets out. He is followed by Jim, Glenn, Travis, Mason, and Ofelia. They all had bags on their backs. "We need to be careful. We don't know who could have died in these buildings," T-dog says. They nod as they head to the first building. T-dog opens the door and walks inside. T-dog walks inside and sees two dead people by a table. They walk past the bodies and into the kitchen. "Grab anything that won't need to be refrigerated," T-dog says as he takes off his bag. He starts to grab cans with the others.

"T-dog, we'll head over to the other one. Get more done at one time," Glenn says. T-dog nods as Glenn, Mason, and Travis leave. Glenn walks to the other restaurant and opens the door. He shines his flashlight inside and walks in with his machete raised. A walker moves towards them. It falls over a chair.

"I got it," Mason says. He walks to the walker and stomps on its head. Glenn walks to the back and starts to grab the food.

The school  
Daryl, Alicia, and Charlie walk through the school. Charlie was in the middle of the two adults. Charlie stops by the entrance to the library. Daryl stops and looks at her. "Go on," Daryl says. Charlie smiles as she goes into the library. "See if you can find anything that could help us," Daryl says. Alicia nods as she follows the little girl. Daryl walks a little further into the school and sees the cafeteria. He walks in the back and sees that there wasn't much left. "Damn it," Daryl says. He grabs what's left when he hears a bang from the closet. He walks to the closet and pulls out his knife. He grips the handle and pulls the door open. A walker falls on the ground. The walker was skinning and thin. Daryl closes his eyes for a moment before he bends down and stabs the walker in the head. He walks back to the food and starts to grab it. 

Shane walks into the nurse's room and lets Madison in. "Do you even know what we are looking for?" Duane asks as he follows Madison in.

"A little," Madison says. She starts to grab medical supplies and put them in her bag. 

"Were you a doctor before this?" Duane asks. Madison shakes her head.

"No, we had someone in our group before. Her name was Liza, and she taught me what she knew," Madison says. Duane nods as he helps her grab supplies. Shane watches the door.

Troy leads the group through the basement. They all have flashlights, and Carl and Sophia were in the middle. Troy opens a door and walks in. There were cots on the floor with bags beside them. Troy walks to the bag and opens them. There were MRE's in them. "Jackpot ladies," Troy says.

"What are these?" Sophia asks as she opens a bag with MRE's in them.

"And what does MRE stand for?" Carl asks.

"Meals ready to eat. That is what it means, and the MRE's is what service men and women would eat while in the field or somewhere that they couldn't access organized food facilities," Troy explains to the kids.

"Did you ever have to eat them?" Carl asks.

"Yeah, a few times. The cots will be helpful, too but let's get these out of here first," Troy says. They nod as they all pick up two bags and walk out of the room as they head back to the stairs.

With Rick's group  
Rick and Sam load a dual basin copper washing machine into the trailer of the U-Haul. "This will make our lives easier. We won't have power when we get there, but who knows. Maybe one day we will," Sam says.

"That's the hope when we get solar panels," Rick says as they set their bags down beside the washing machine. They had grabbed household ideas that wouldn't require electricity and left what they didn't need. They get out of the trailer and shut it. Andrea, Morgan, and Carol walk out. 

"You guys find anything?" Sam asks.

"A few weapons and old items. Found a few mason jars. That is what we could carry. There was a grinding stone, washing board, and wringers in there too," Carol says. Rick opens the trailer again. 

"Let's go. You three go check the antique shop too," Sam says. They nod as Rick and Sam walk into the pawnshop. They grab the grinding stone first and take it to the trailer. They set it down and go back in and grab the washing board and wringer. They shut the trailer and climbed in the U-Haul. 

"Are we good?" Rick asks the other three, who nodded. Rick starts the U-Haul and leaves, heading back to the store.

The school  
Daryl walks outside and sees the group inside the school was out there minus Dean. "Where's Dean?" Daryl asks. 

"He's opening the gate. They're back," Shane says. Daryl nods as the bus comes in first, followed by Merle with the trailer and then the U-Haul. T-dog turns off the bus and steps out.

"We have bags full of food," T-dog says. 

"How'd we do, bosses?" Jake asks.

"From the look of the three cars. You did good," Shane says.

"We'll stay here tonight and leave for Senoia tomorrow," Dary says. They nod as they come over. Daryl goes up to the door of the school and shuts it. "Just in case," Daryl says as they start to lay the cots out.

The next day  
The group was around the cars. Rick and Daniel will be driving the U-Haul, and the rest was the same. "Senoia is not that far. Less than a thirty-minute ride. Jake, you said that you worked down there a few times," Daryl says. Jake nods.

"Yeah, for a man named Hershel Greene," Jake says.

"Do you think the place will be safe?" Shane asks.

"If Hershel is alive. I think he'll let us stay for a few days, maybe even join us if we need to," Jake says.

"Good, Jake. You need to ride with Merle and show him the way to the farm," Daryl says. Jake nods as he walks up Merle's bike, and Nick walks back to the bus. "Now we have more weight, so be careful to the people driving with a trailer," Daryl says. Everybody nods as they get into their vehicles. They drive out of the school, heading for their next location.

Thanks for reading. So this chapter was a lot of gathering supplies, and being honest, that is going to be a good amount of some of these chapters. As I said, I am trying my best with this stuff and putting the research in. I have a few questions, and the first is about the Telltale the Walking Dead games. Would you guys like to see people from it like Lee and Clem or Kenny? If you do, let me know. Next is, I guess, crossover characters. I have put people from Supernatural in this story. I'm not against putting more in from that show or others. If you do, tell me and please give me a reason why they would be useful or what I could do with them. I am saying this now because it will be very true soon. This group is going to get big soon. That is just the way I have this planned, and I think it will work. I plan on bringing in Michonne very soon with a little surprise. I got that idea from a review. So just be prepared for that. If I was to put this in show form. Season 2 would be them on the road and getting people, ending with them getting to Howard Lake. So pairings for really anybody is open beside the ones that have one. I plan on bringing in this character soon, so I'm gonna ask now. What do you guys think about Rick and Rosita? I had some troubles uploading the last chapter so if you didn't read it. It will explain a lot for the future. Last is I want to thank everybody who has reviewed or commented. You have made this a lot easier so thank you. Anyway, this is long, so as always, suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	21. Chapter 21-The Greene's

Chapter 21-The Greene's  
Merle stops the bike behind a gate. The mailbox had the name Greene on it. Jake walks up to Daryl's window and knocks on it. Daryl rolls down the window. "Merle thinks either you or Shane should go up with me. Just the two of us," Jake says.

"You go. I'll hold down the fort here," Shane says. Daryl nods as he gets out of the truck. He walks to the Rv and goes inside.

"Can I have the radio?" Daryl asks. Dale nods as he grabs the radio and hands it to Daryl. "I'll contact you when we get our answer," Daryl says. Dale nods as Daryl leaves the Rv and walks to the front, where Merle opens the gate. 

"Remember how to ride, baby brother?" Merle asks with a smirk.

"As easy as breathing," Daryl says as he climbs on the bike. Jake climbs on, and Daryl goes down the dirt road. They pull on in front of a house as a man comes out with a rifle. 

"Who are you?" The man asks as they get off the bike. "Jake?" The man says.

"Otis. It's good to see you," Jake says.

"Hershel's it's Jake Otto," Otis says. Otis was a big man with a hat on and a black and grey beard. Another man comes out, followed by three girls and another teen.

"Hershel," Jake says. Hershel had short grey hair. "Jake, who is this man that you brought to my home?" Hershel asks.. 

"Daryl Dixon," Daryl says.

"I'm Hershel Greene," Hershel says. "What is it you are here for, Mr. Dixon?" Hershel asks.

"I have a group up by your gate," Daryl says.

"How many?" Hershel asks.

"29 including us. I'm here asking for a home. For a few days, we have a plan. Just need time to plan it," Daryl says.

"What's in it for us?" The younger man asks.

"An offer. This place we are going to. It's not safe yet, but once we get there and make it safe. It will be home. I'm offering you a chance to join us," Daryl says. Hershel looks at Daryl for a few moments.

"I will allow your people to stay here no more than a week. I will consider your offer. You may stay down by that tree," Hershel says as he points at a tree.

"We won't even need that long," Daryl says. Daryl pulls out his radio. "Dale come on down," Daryl says.

"Copy," Dale says. They wait a few minutes when the Rv pulls in, followed by the truck, U-Haul, and the bus. Dale stops beside him. Shane sets out of the truck, and Madison climbs out and gets in the driver's seat.

"Down to the tree," Daryl tells Dale, who nods as he drives away. Shane walks up to them. Hershel comes down and extends his hand to Daryl, who shakes it. He does the same to Shane.

"Hershel Greene," Hershel says.

"Shane Walsh," Shane says.

"You guys are prepared," The blond says.

"We stopped by a few places on the way here," Jake says. They wait a few minutes for the group to come up. 

"Now I have some rules while you are all here. One, this is my land, and you will listen to me. I was going to ask you to give up your guns, but I highly doubt that will happen without resentence, so all I ask is that you don't shoot them on my land," Hershel says.

"We'll honor those rules," Daryl says.

"Good, now you can all introduce yourselves to each other later. But as there are fewer of us. I will introduce my family. The older blond beside Otis is his wife Patricia," Hershel says as he points at the blond who waves at them. Patricia had long blond hair. "That young man is Jimmy. His parents didn't make it," Hershel says. Jimmy had brown hair and eyes. "Those two ladies are my daughters Maggie and Beth," Hershel says as he points at two girls. Beth had her blond hair in a ponytail, and she had blue eyes. Maggie had short brown hair and hazel eyes. "As I said, you may use the area down by that tree as you please. If you need anything, find one of us," Hershel says. The group nods as Hershel's family heads inside. Daryl leads them down to the tree. 

"Let's set up our tents and the cots," Daryl says. The group nods as they start to unload their tents. They put their tents up, which takes them about an hour and a half. Daryl looks at Charlie, who was sitting on one of the chairs reading a book. 

Merle walked around the fence of the property when he heard footsteps. He turns and sees Jimmy. "You don't have anything. What in the hell are you doing this far away from that house?" Merle asks.

"I do this every few days. We haven't had any of them here yet," Jimmy says as he falls in step with Merle.

"You even know how to shoot?" Merle asks Jimmy, who shakes his head. Merle pulls out his handgun and takes the bullet out. He takes the clip out and puts it in his pocket. Merle holds the gun out to Jimmy, who grabs it.

"It has no ammo," Jimmy says.

"I'm letting you walk around this place with ammo in that gun. You have no experience," Merle says.

"Hershel wouldn't like me carrying this gun," Jimmy says.

"It's up to you, kid," Merle says. Jimmy nods as he puts the gun in his jeans, hiding it with his shirt. Merle looks at the trees. "We should head back," Merle says. Jimmy nods as he starts to walk back to the farm. Jimmy follows him. 

Daryl was sitting by the Rv with Shane. They had the map on the table when Beth came down. "Mr. Dixon, Mr. Walsh," Beth says. Daryl and Shane look at the blond. "My dad would like to see the two of you," Beth says. Daryl and Shane nod as they stand up.

"Thank you, Beth," Shane says. Beth nods as she walks back towards the house. Daryl and Shane follow her up to the porch where Hershel was sitting. He nods to the two men. 

"Please sit," Hershel says. Daryl and Shane sit down on the steps. "Daryl gave me an offer when he got here. I have got the feeling that you two are the leaders," Hershel says.

"We are," Shane says. 

"This place you talked about. Where is it?" Hershel asks.

"Howard lake. It's up towards Tennessee," Daryl says. 

"You said that it wasn't safe. This place is. So why would I take my family out of a safe-zone," Hershel says.

"This place is not safe. One herd comes through here, it will take those fences down, and that will happen here, and it will happen everywhere," Shane says.

"Why are you so sure?" Hershel asks.

"We were in a quarry before this, and we thought we were safe. We got attacked by walkers. We lost four people, four good people," Daryl says.

"There could still be a cure," Hershel says. "The CDC could still be working," Hershel says.

"No, it's not. We went there after the quarry. The man there told us that there is no hope, no cure. We're all infected," Daryl says to him. "It doesn't matter how you die. You turn," Daryl says. Hershel rubs his chin.

"You say you can make this place home. How?" Hershel asks.

"We need more people for one. That is why we're taking the longer route. We're hoping we find more people. We plan on getting metal and wood and making walls. We'll use trucks and buses to block areas. We'll get solar panels and have power, who knows, maybe even movies again. We'll make cabins and homes for everybody. We want to make a community where people won't be scared and can live lives, where they can get married and have kids. That is what we want this place to become," Daryl says. Hershel looks at the two younger men.

"If I agree to this and that is a big if. Before we leave, you will teach my family to shoot and kill walkers. Those are my terms," Hershel says.

"Of course,” Daryl says

“Let me speak to my family now. You'll have your answer by tonight," Hershel says. Daryl and Shane nod as they walk away. Hershel walks inside and sees his family sitting at the table. "I am assuming you all heard," Hershel says. They nod as Hershel pulls out a seat and sits down. "Everybody will voice their opinion. Otis you first," Hershel says.

"I think we should go. Getting game here is becoming harder as winter comes closer. Their group has Daryl and Merle, and they seem like hunters. They also know what they are doing out there, and his plan for this place sounds nice. We have the horse trailer to take the horses and find some way to take the chickens. But we would have to deal with the barn. I say we go, Hershel," Otis says. Hershel nods and looks at Patricia.

"I agree with Otis," Patricia says. Hershel nods. Hershel looks at Jimmy.

"It seems that you have already decided," Hershel says. Jimmy looks at him, confused. "The gun Merle gave you," Hershel says. Jimmy lowers his head, pulls out the gun and sets it on the table.

"They're right. This place won't hold," Jimmy says. 

"Keep the gun, son. The way this is going, you will need it," Hershel says. Jimmy nods. Hershel looks at his two daughters.

"Everything needed to be said has been said, daddy," Maggie says.

"I will tell Daryl we will join his group. Patricia make dinner for all of us tonight. We can eat outside tonight. We have those tables in the basement," Hershel says. Patricia nods. Hershel stands up and walks outside. He walks down to the group who was around the camp. "Daryl, Shane," Hershel says. The two leaders look at the man. "We would love to join you," Hershel says.

"Great. We'll leave in a few days. Is there anything you will need help with?" Shane asks.

"It can wait. Tonight we would like you to join us for dinner. We can move some tables out here," Hershel says.

"We would love to," Daryl says. Hershel nods and walks away. "I have something I haven't told you, but you need to know before we move on," Daryl says. The group looks at him. "We're all infected. Jenner at the CDC told me it doesn't matter how we die. We turn," Daryl says.

"You've known since the CDC?" Dean asks.

"I wanted to wait. But now that we are on the road, and I didn't want to keep it from you," Daryl says. The group nods, accepting his answer. The group sat at camp for a little while, just relaxing. A few hours later, Hershel, his family, and the group were around two tables they had moved outside. They had connected the tables making enough room for the entire group. They were eating when Lori looked at Hershel.

"So what did you do before this all?" Lori asks the older man, who smiles at her.

"I was a vet. I may not be a doctor, but I can help if someone is hurt," Hershel says to her. Hershel looks at Sam. "I can look at your hand if you need me to," Hershel says to Sam, who nods.

"I would appreciate it," Sam says. Patricia looks at Alicia, who was sitting in between Daryl and Charlie. 

"I mean no, offense, but you seem a little too young to be a parent," Patricia says to Alicia, who looks at her with a smile.

"Charlie isn't mine. Or Daryl's, for that matter. We found her on a run, and we kind of adopted her," Alicia says. The woman nods as the group eats, making small talk. In the end, Hershel's group goes back inside, and Daryl's goes back to camp and goes to sleep. Ready for the next few days of work.

Thanks for reading. This is the induction of the Greenes, and the next few chapters will be at the Greene farm and adding Michonne for sure and maybe others when I asked about bringing in characters from other shows. Somebody suggested Criminal Minds, and I am most likely going to bring in a few from that show. I know who. So if you have any pairings, you can think of the next chapter I can put in who or just message me. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	22. Chapter 22-The Woman

Chapter 22-The Woman  
It was the next day, and Merle was the first one up. Merle gets out of his tent with his crossbow in his hand. He looks at the house and sees Otis out on the porch. Merle walks towards the woods. Daryl wakes up about an hour later and gets out of his tent. Dean was sitting by the small fire as Carol and Lori made breakfast. Daryl walks and sits down by the older Winchester. "How are you feeling, Dean?" Daryl asks. Dean looks at him.

"I'm getting there," Dean says. Daryl nods. Daryl looks around. "I thought Merle would be up," Daryl says.

"He is. Otis brought us some eggs and told us he saw Merle leave. I'm guessing he went on a hunt," Lori says.

"That would be a good guess," Daryl says. Lori covers her mouth as the bacon cooks.

"Excuse me," Lori says before she walks away. Daryl looks at her. Glenn comes out of his tent, and Daryl motions him over. Glenn walks over. 

"Can you go up to the house and ask Hershel or somebody there if there is a local pharmacy?" Daryl asks. Glenn nods as he walks up towards the house. He walks on the porch and knocks on the door. Maggie opens the door and looks at him.

"Glenn?" Maggie asks. Glenn nods. "You need something?" Maggie asks.

"Is there a local pharmacy?" Glenn asks.

"Yeah, there's one in town," Maggie says.

"Thanks," Glenn says as he turns to leave.

"I can show it to you," Maggie says. Glenn looks at her.

"No offense but you have no experience with walkers. I can't be watching you and keeping an eye out for walkers," Glenn says.

"You won't have to. Come on. I'm leaving my home to go on the road with you. We might as well learn to trust each other," Maggie says. Glenn lets out a huff and pulls out his knife. He holds it out to Maggie, who grabs it.

"You know how to shoot?" Glenn asks. Maggie nods. "Good, get permission from your dad first, and if he says yes, I'll give you a gun when you get down there," Glenn says to Maggie, who nods. Maggie shuts the door and walks inside. Glenn walks back down to camp. He walks down to Daryl. "I'm going with Maggie," Glenn says. Daryl smiles.

"Go talk to Lori," Daryl says. Glenn nods as he walks over to Lori, who was sitting on a log.

"I'm going on a run to a pharmacy. Do you need anything?" Glenn asks Lori, who looks up at him and nods. Lori looks around and looks at the young man.

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test," Lori says. Glenn looks at her with wide eyes.

"Lori, you think you're pregnant?" Glenn asks. Lori nods. "If you are. Would it be Shane's?" Glenn asks.

"Yeah," Lori says.

"I'll get it for you," Glenn says. Lori nods and hugs him.

"Thank you, Keep this down," Lori says. Glenn nods as Maggie comes down to them. 

"I can go," Maggie says. Glenn nods as he leads her into the bus. He walks to the bag and grabs one of the gun bags. Maggie looks at the supplies. "Jesus, how many guns do you have?" Maggie asks.

"We have searched a lot of gun shops and stations," Glenn says as he pulls out a Glock 17. He unloads the clip and makes sure it's full. He puts the clip back in and holds the gun out to Maggie, who grabs it. He pulls out another clip and hands it to Maggie. "34 rounds," Glenn says. Maggie nods as Glenn goes into another bag and pulls out a holster. He hands it to Maggie. "Get that on and meet me outside," Glenn says before he walks past Maggie and back outside. Otis walks down to the camp and over to T-dog. 

"T-dog," Otis says. T-dog looks at the man. "We could use some help up at the house. We have things we would like to move from the basement. Generators and such that would help when we get to Howard lake," Otis says. 

"I'll help," T-dog says. Otis nods as he leads T-dog to the house. Nick comes up beside him.

"I can be an extra man," Nick says.

"The more, the better," Otis says as they walk into the house. Merle walks through the woods and into a clearing where he sees a house. Merle walks up to the house and opens the door slowly. He walks in and sees a can on the ground. He walks forward and towards the stairs when he hears a gun cock. Merle holds up his hand.

"Put the crossbow down. You knife and gun too," Merle hears a woman say. Merle nods as he sets his crossbow down and pulls out his knife, and sets it down. "Turn around," The woman says. Merle turns around and looks at her. "Empty the clip and toss it over," The woman says. Merle nods as he takes out the clip and throws the gun. Merle looks at her and sees blood on the side of her shirt. 

"I have people you could help you with that," Merle says. 

"I don't need help," The woman says.

"Sweetheart, you are bleeding. Soon enough, you'll pass out," Merle says. "What happened?" Merle asks.

"An asshole shot me," The woman says.

"Where is he?" Merle asks.

"Dead," The woman says. Merle nods.

"I'm Merle," Merle says to her. The woman stares her down.

"Michonne," Michonne says to Merle. Michonne had a fit body and brown hair and eyes. 

"My group has a doctor and a vet. We can help you, but you have to lower the gun," Merle says. Michonne looks at him for a moment before she lowers the gun. Merle walks over to her and grabs the gun. He takes out the clip and sees no bullets. "Nice," Merle says as he helps Michonne stand. Michonne points to the room beside her. Merle takes her in there and sets her down.

"Peanut come out," Michonne says. The closet at the front of the room opens, and a child walks out and looks at Merle. "It's okay, baby. He's going to help me," Michonne says. 

"I'm Merle. What's your name?" Merle asks as he bends down in front of the child.

"Andre," Michonne says.

"How old is he?" Merle asks. 

"Five," Michonne says. Merle nods as Michonne grabs a katana. Merle walks back into the other room and grabs his knife, gun, and crossbow. He walks back into the room. He walks over to Michonne.

"Can you walk?" Merle asks. Michonne nods. Merle reaches for the hem of her shirt and lifts it up. He sees a piece of cloth on the wound. Merle gets up and puts his crossbow around his back. He grabs Michonne's bags and puts them around his bag. She had two. Merle helps her up and looks at Andre. "Okay, little buddy. You're gonna have to help me. Are you ready to help your mom?" Merle asks. Andre nods. "Okay, you have to stay in step with us and watch out for any walkers. Can you do that?" Merle asks. Andre nods. "Okay," Merle says. Merle helps Michonne to the door. He opens the door and lets Andre out first, who waits by the house. Merle starts to walk back to the woods. They walk for about ten minutes when Andre stops. Merle looks at him. "Hey, we're almost there," Merle says. Andre points ahead of them at three walkers coming towards them. Merle sets Michonne down by a tree and pulls out his gun. He holds it out to Michonne, who grabs it. Merle grabs Michonne's katana off his back and walks up to the walkers. He cuts one head off and drives the sword through another. The last one was about to grab him when Michonne shot it. Merle nods at her and puts the katana away. He walks over to Michonne and helps her back up. "Can you keep going?" Merle asks Andre who nods. They walk for about another 15 minutes when Merle sees camp. He walks towards them. Sam is the first one to spot them. Shane and Daryl come over. "I could use some help," Merle says. Merle hands Michonne off to Daryl and Shane. Merle picks up Andre and follows them to the house as Hershel comes outside.

"Get her inside," Hershel says. Shane and Daryl follow Hershel into a room and set Michonne down. Hershel lifts her shirt up and puts her on her side.

"Good thing the bullet went through. I need to clean it," Hershel says. Michonne nods.

"Are you hungry?" Merle asks Andre who nods. Merle looks at Beth. "Can you get him something?" Merle asks Beth who nods before she leaves. Hershel starts to clean Michonne's wound. Merle sits down with Andre.

With Glenn and Maggie  
Maggie and Glenn walk into the pharmacy. "What are we looking for?" Maggie asks. Glenn looks at her. "Anything that will be useful. Go check the back," Glenn tells Maggie, who nods as she walks away. Glenn pulls off his bag and starts to look for the pregnancy tests. He grabs one as Maggie comes over.

"What do you got?" Maggie asks. Glenn quickly puts the box in his bag and grabs another box and stands up. 

"Um, nothing. Just some general stuff," Glenn says. Maggie looks at the box.

"Condoms," Maggie says. Glenn looks at her. "You got a girlfriend I don't know about?" Maggie asks.

"Me? No, no," Glenn says.

"Then you're a pretty confident guy," Maggie says. Glenn looks at the box then back at Maggie.

"No, no, no, no, I wasn't, I would never," Glenn says.

"Something wrong with me?" Maggie asks.

"No, no, I would never have sex uhh I'm lost," Glenn says

"I'll have sex with you," Maggie says.

"Really? Why?" Glenn asks.

"You're asking questions?" Maggie asks.

"I'm wondering," Glenn says.

"It's not like our options are vast these days," Maggie says as she takes her bag off and hat off. She takes off Glenn's hat and kisses him. "You're not the only one that's lonely," Maggie says. Maggie takes her shirt off and unclasp her bra, and takes it off.

"Wow," Glenn says. Glenn takes off his shirt and kisses her.

The farm  
It was a little after four when Glenn got back. Maggie takes the horses back, and Glenn walks over to Lori. He takes the test out of his bag and hands it to Lori. "Thank you, Glenn," Lori says. Glenn nods as Lori walks away. Merle was sleeping with Andre in his hands when Michonne woke up. She looks around as Hershel walks in. 

"Hi Michonne, I'm Hershel," Hershel says. Michonne nods at him. "You will need to be on bed rest for a day or so," Hershel says. Michonne nods.

"Thank you," Michonne says.

"No problem," Hershel says. Michonne lays back down. After dinner, Lori was in the field. She takes out the pregnancy test. After she takes the test, she waits for a few minutes. She turns the stick around and looks at the positive sign.

Thanks for reading. Michonne and Andre are here, and Lori is pregnant. This chapter was more focused on Merle and Glenn. I don't have much to say here, so as always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	23. Chapter 23-The Barn And News

Chapter 23-The Barn and News  
It's been two days since Michonne has been found. She had been on bed rest for the first day and was able to start to walk around. Merle has been helping her and watching Andre, who hasn't been talking much. Daryl walks into the room Michonne was resting in and sits in the chair beside the bed. Michonne looks at him. "Merle told me you were shot by a man that you killed," Daryl says. Michonne nods. "Was there more than one?" Daryl asks.

"I don't know. He was the only one I saw, but he didn't look like he was by himself. He looked better off than most people you would find by themselves," Michonne says.

"Do you think there is a chance if he does have a group that they are in the area?" Daryl asks.

"I do," Michonne says.

"Do you plan on staying?" Daryl asks.

"Merle has told me about your plan. It sounds pretty good, and somewhere I can raise my son. We'll stay if you'll have us," Michonne says.

"I would never send a child back out there. You're welcomed to join us," Daryl says. Michonne nods as she lays back down. Daryl walks out of the room and shuts the door. He walks into the front room where Glenn, Rick, Merle, Shane, Hershel, T-dog, Madison, Dean, Sam Morgan, Dale, and Alicia were. "Who's watching the kids?" Daryl asks.

"Ofelia and Victor are watching them. Otis and Patricia are out there too. Maggie and Beth are making sure the horses are ready to be loaded up," Glenn says. Daryl nods.

"She said that there is a chance that there is another group around here," Daryl says.

"What happens if we run into them?" Dale asks. 

"They don't sound friendly. If they are hostile, we kill them," Daryl says.

"It wouldn't be the first time we would have to kill someone like that," Shane says.

"No, it wouldn't," Rick says. Daryl was about to say something when his radio went off. 

"Daryl Shane?" He hears a voice.

"Who is this?" Daryl asks as he pulls his radio off his belt.

"Morales," Morales says into the radio.

"I thought you left," Daryl says.

"We did, but we got cut off. I almost lost my family. I would have if we didn't have those guns. We are near the highway. Where are you?" Morales asks. Daryl looks at Hershel, who nods. 

"Go to Fairburn road. Two miles down is a farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene. Open the gate and come down. Make sure to shut it," Daryl says.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Morales says. Daryl puts the radio away. 

"There's another win," Shane says. Daryl nods.

"We'll worry about the group later. Hershel, you asked us in here for something," Daryl says.

"I will tell your entire group when your friends get here," Hershel says. They nod as they walk outside. They wait for about half an hour when Morales pulls in. He stops the car behind the Rv and gets out, followed by Miranda, Eliza, and Louis. Daryl walks down to Morales.

"It's good to see you," Daryl says.

"You too. You guys have changed your cars," Morales says as he looks at the group. "Where are Jacqui and John?" Morales asks.

"They didn't make it," Shane says.

"Sorry to hear that. They were strong," Morales says.

"They were," Jim says.

"We'll let you get yourself settled back in," Daryl says. Morales nods as his family unloads their tent and gets them back up. Once they were done, Daryl and Shane told Morales their plan.

"It's a good plan. I almost lost my family because I left. I won't do that again," Morales says as Hershel comes down. The group looks at them.

"In the beginning, after I lost my wife and son. I thought there would be a cure, and I put them in the barn. Slowly the barn filled up, and now it is full of walkers. I can't leave this place with them still in there," Hershel says

"Your barn is full of walkers?" Mason asks. Hershel nods.

"We need your help clearing it," Otis says. Daryl nods.

"You have a hayloft?" Daryl asks. Hershel nods. "Good, no guns. I don't want to bring people or walkers here. Grab anything we have that's quiet. Long weapons, anything that can reach those walkers," Daryl says. The group nods as some of them head for the bus. Daryl walks over to Alicia.

"I need your help," Daryl says. Alicia nods as she follows him to the barn. Daryl climbs up to the loft and sees the walkers. The walkers see them and reach up.

"What are we doing?" Alicia asks. Daryl sees the hay bales and walks over to them. He puts one down in front of Alicia.

"Let's drop these," Daryl says.

"On the walkers?" Alicia asks. Daryl nods. "Why?" Alicia asks.

"These aren't the lightest things in the world. Suppose we can get a few of the walkers under these. It may be easier if we kill as many as possible and then go in and kill the rest. If they are trapped, this would be easier," Daryl says. Alicia nods as she takes her jacket off, leaving her in a tank top. She starts to help Daryl throw the bales down to the ground.

"We should leave a few for the horses," Alicia says. Daryl nods. Merle takes Andre into Michonne's room and sets him down on the bed. Michonne looks at them.

"You need to stay in here until I come back. Understand?" Merle asks the child.

"Yeah," Andre says. 

"What's going on?" Michonne asks.

"Barn's full of walkers. I wanted him to be safe in here just in case," Merle says. "You still have the gun?" Merle asks. Michonne nods as she pulls the gun out from under her pillow. "Good," Merle says before he walks out, shutting the door. He walks outside where Nick and Jimmy were waiting. "Come on," Merle says. He leads them to the bus. Merle goes inside and comes out with an extra crossbow. He holds it out to Nick. "We haven't as much time as I would have liked to practice," Merle says.

"I got this," Nick says. Merle nods as they head for the barn. Shane and Madison climb up the ladder. Madison has a pitchfork, and Shane has a sword. He sees Daryl and Alicia. 

"Jim, T-dog, and Glenn are outside with some of the others waiting for our signal to open the door," Madison says. Merle, Nick, and Jimmy climb up the ladder. Jimmy grabs another Pitchford from the loft. Merle and Daryl raise their crossbow and shoot two walkers, making them fall to the ground. Shane, Madison, and Jimmy move to the edge as Alicia brings more over. Nick shoots one in the head. The three men with crossbows reload and shoot three more walkers. After reloading and shooting three more, Daryl looks down and sees that the numbers have gone down. Some of the walkers were still under the bales, and about seven were left walking around. 

"Glenn," Daryl says. The door opens, and Glenn, T-dog, Jim, Morales, Daniel, Rick, Dean, and Andrea come in and start to kill the walkers. Daryl and Merle shoot one more each. Glenn kills the last one standing. "Clear the ones under the bales," Daryl says before they leave the loft. They walk down as Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Patrica, and Otis come down and see the bodies.

"Thank you," Hershel says.

"Stop," Daryl says to Glenn before they start to kill the walkers under the bales. Glenn stops. "You said you wanted to be able to kill walkers. This is the best practice you can get. If you can kill one with the face of someone you knew. You can kill any of them," Daryl says. Hershel nods as he pulls out the knife that he was given. Hershel walks in the barn and over to a walker. Hershel bends down beside it.

"That's my momma," Beth says. Daryl nods as Hershel says something before he puts the knife into the walker's head. He looks at Maggie and Beth.

"Who's next?" Daryl asks. Maggie goes into the barn and over to a man.

"That's their brother," Otis says as Maggie stabs him. Beth, Otis, and Patricia all go in at once and kill the rest of the walkers. Daryl looks at Jim and Daniel. "Can you dig two graves over by those trees," Daryl asks the two, who nods as they walk away. Jimmy heads up to the house and grabs Otis's truck. He brings it down, and they start to load the walkers into it. It takes them about an hour and a half to load the walkers up when Jim and Daniel come over.

"They're buried," Jim says.

"Thank you," Hershel says. Jimmy gives the keys to Andrea. Andrea and Morales get in the truck and drive away to burn the walkers. Shane walks back to camp. Lori comes over to him.

"We need to talk," Lori says. Shane nods as he follows her away from the camp. "I'm pregnant, and it's yours," Lori says. Shane looks at her for a moment and rubs his face.

"You sure?" Shane asks. Lori nods as she pulls the test out of her pocket and holds it out to Shane, who grabs it. "What do you want to do?" Shane asks.

"I don't want to have an abortion. Now I don't, at first I thought about it. If we do this. Nothing between us changes," Lori says.

"I agree," Shane says. 

"I'll have to talk to Hershel. Hopefully, on the way there, we'll find someone with some more experience," Lori says.

"Do we tell them?" Shane asks.

"Tell who you want. They'll find out at some point. I'm going to go talk to Hershel," Lori says. Shane nods as Lori walks up to the house. Lori opens the door to the house and sees Hershel at the table with a picture in his hands. Hershel looks up at her when the door closes.

"Hi, Lori. What can I help you with?" Hershel asks. Lori comes over and sits down. 

"I'm pregnant," Lori says. Hershel looks at her for a few moments before he nods.

"Who is the father?" Hershel asks.

"Shane," Lori says.

"I didn't think you two were together," Hershel says.

"We aren't anymore, at least," Lori says.

"I don't have many questions right now. I just have one. How did you deliver Carl?" Hershel asks.

"C-section," Lori says. Hershel nods.

"We will get through this," Hershel says.

"You don't sound as confident as I would like you to," Lori says. Hershel chuckles.

"You can never be too confident with these things. But for now, you should stay off your feet and avoid runs. Are we clear?" Hershel asks the woman, who nods. Lori stands up and walks outside. She sees Carl with Sophia, Duane, Elizia, Louis, and Charlie. Morgan and Carol were with them. She sees Amy talking with Miranda and smiles at the blond when they make eye contact. Lori walks into the bus and to the back, where they keep their medical supplies. She opens the bag and starts to dig through it. Madison comes onto the bus and looks at Lori.

"What are you looking for?" Madison asks. Lori looks at the blond.

"Prenatal vitamins," Lori says. Madison nods as she comes over and goes through the bag. "You don't seem surprised," Lori says.

"It would take a blind person not to notice you and Shane back in the quarry. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner," Madison says as she pulls out a pill bottle and holds it out to Lori, who grabs it. 

"Thank you," Lori says. Madison nods before she leaves. Lori puts the pills in her coat pocket and leaves the bus. Daryl, Alicia, Jim, and T-dog were moving the bales that weren't covered in water blood outside so they could be loaded up into the horse trailer. 

"Where the hell is your brother?" Jim asks.

"Jimmy and Nick went to help get stuff from the shed, and Hershel had a smaller cargo trailer in the back. He wants to put the chickens in it," Daryl says.

"Victor and Rick are checking on that," T-dog says.

"What are we hooking that up to?" Alicia asks.

"Hershel's red jeep until we find something better," Daryl says. Alicia nods as Shane comes over. Daryl looks at his best friend as he comes over. "Finally, decide to be helpful?" Daryl asks with a smirk.

"I could stand here and be helpful. I just have a helpful presence," Shane says.

"Sure," Daryl says.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something," Shane says. Daryl nods as he sets down the hay bale and follows Shane away from the barn. "Lori's pregnant," Shane says. 

"You're going to be a father," Daryl says. Shane nods.

"It's kind of just hitting me. I'm going to be a father," Shane says. Daryl nods.

"It's good," Daryl says.

"You're not scared something could happen?" Shane asks.

"I am, but we have good people, and hopefully, we find someone doctors that can help us. Hey, they'll be fine," Daryl says. Shane nods. "You should tell, Rick. It's still his ex-wife, and he should hear it from you," Daryl says. Shane nods.

"Yeah, I'll go tell him now," Shane says before he walks away. Daryl heads back to the barn. Merle was sitting on the chair in Michonne's room when the woman shot up and looked around.

"Where's Andre?" Michonne asks. 

"He's in the other room with the other kids. Patricia and Beth are with 'em," Merle says.

"I'm used to him being beside me always," Michonne says.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to his father?" Merle asks.

"He didn't make it," Michonne says. "Lost him near the beginning," Michonne says. Merle nods. "Am I allowed to leave this room?" Michonne asks. Merle nods as he stands up and helps her up. Michonne gets her balance and walks towards the living room. 

"Momma," Andre says as he comes up and hugs Michonne, who lets out a little grunt.

"Hey, Peanut," Michonne says as she rubs his head.

"Good to see you up. Are you hungry?" Patricia asks. 

"Yeah," Michonne says.

"Sit down," The older woman says. Michonne sits down, and Merle walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Michonne asks.

"We are preparing to leave this place. They need help," Merle says. Michonne nods as Merle leaves. Shane walks over to Rick and Victor, who were checking the cargo trailer. 

"How is it looking?" Shane asks. Rick looks up at him.

"Good, this should work fine," Rick says. 

"Rick come here," Shane says. Rick walks over to him as Victor goes into the trailer. "Lori's pregnant with my baby," Shane says. Rick stands there for a few moments.

"Are you sure?" Rick asks.

"Yeah," Shane says.

"I don't know what to say," Rick says.

"You don't have to say anything. I wanted you to hear it from me," Shane says. Rick nods as he turns around and walks back towards the trailer. The group spends the rest of the day moving outside, getting ready to leave the farm.

Thanks for reading. This one focused on a few things, but we are almost done with the farm. I am working on story right now more than pairings, and I will be trying to even those out as we go. We will be on the farm for maybe two or three more chapters. I am hoping to get out soon and work on some of my ideas before we get to the lake. I'm hoping to focus the next chapter on Daryl, Lori, Amy, and a few others as they prepare to leave. Morales and family are back, which wasn't really planned but is okay, and I will work with it. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	24. Chapter 24-The Girls

Chapter 24-The Girls  
It was the day after the barn. Daryl was loading the truck as they planned on leaving the farm tomorrow to get back on the road. They planned on leaving the tents out and packing them in the morning and leaving. Daryl puts a bag in the back of the bus by the bags with food. The bag was the cans Hershel had left in his house. Daryl walks out of the bus and over to Alicia, who was helping Beth at the table. Beth and Alicia were setting the farm tools in a bag. "How are we looking over here, ladies?" Daryl asks.

"Good," Beth says. Daryl nods as he walks towards the house. He walks inside and goes up to Hershel's room, where the older man was packing his clothes. Daryl sees a shotgun by the bed.

"Is that one of ours?" Daryl asks. Hershel looks at him and shakes his head.

"Always kept one in the house. Only my wife knew about it. Could never be too safe," Hershel says. Daryl nods.

"My father was always drunk, but he did keep guns in the house," Daryl says.

"My father was an asshole too. I left this house and didn't come back till he died. This house has been in my family for 160 years. It's going to be weird leaving it by choice," Hershel says.

"I left my home the second I turned 18," Daryl says. Hershel nods as he picks up his bag and holds it out to Daryl. 

"Would you take this to the jeep?" Hershel asks Daryl, who nods as he grabs the bag and leaves the room. Daryl walks downstairs and towards the jeep where Otis and Patrica were loading their bags.

"This is Hershel's," Daryl says. Otis nods as he grabs the bag. Daryl walks away. Lori and Amy were putting the chickens in the cargo trailer. Lori picks one, and as its wings flap. She puts it in the trailer and closes the door. 

"What did you give, Shane yesterday?" Amy asks. Lori looks at her. "After the barn," She says.

"Pregnancy test," Lori says. Amy looks at her.

"You're pregnant?" Amy asks. Lori nods.

"I haven't told many people yet. Madison, Hershel, and Shane. I think he told Daryl. Rick has been looking at me weird, so I think he knows," Lori says. 

"What did Hershel say?" Amy asks.

"Nothing really. Just asked how I delivered Carl," Lori says.

"Well, I'm here to help if you need me," Amy says.

"I might take you up on that," Lori says. Amy nods as they continue to work. Merle helps Michonne outside as Andre follows behind them. 

"What will we be riding in?" Michonne asks Merle.

"The bus," Merle says. Michonne looks at Glenn, T-dog, Dean, Morales, Travis, Shane, and Madison taking off the U-Haul trailer. 

"Where are they going?" Michonne asks.

"In town. Going for one final run," Merle says. Michonne nods as Morales climbs in the driver seat, and Glenn shuts the back. They leave the farm. Michonne sits on the step. 

"Go help. I'll be fine just sitting here," Michonne says. Merle nods as he leaves the porch and heads for the horse barn. He walks into the building as Maggie, Jimmy, and Nick grab one of the horses out of the stall. 

"What are we attaching that trailer too?" Merle asks. They look at him after they get the horse in the trailer.

"They're looking for a truck in town," Maggie says as she goes to another stall. "You gonna help?" Maggie asks him. Merle nods as he comes over.

The run group  
The U-Haul stops in town, and they get out. They look around, and Shane stops as he walks to a car and looks at the ground. He bends down and looks at blood that left a trail. "Shane," Morales says as he picks a bullet off the ground. 

"Somebody's hurt," Shane says as he pulls out his handgun. He starts to follow the blood trail. He follows it until they get to a car. Shane stops by the car when he hears voices. The others press themselves up against the car. Shane looks around the car and sees two men by a door watching more inside who were holding a man and two smaller girls. 

"First, we'll let you bleed out, and then we'll have fun with your girls," A man says.

"Leave them alone," The man Shane assumes is the father. 

"We have to help them," T-dog says.

"We will," Shane says as he looks at the men. "I count six," Shane says. The group nods as Shane moves from the car and shoots the first two in the back. They fall to the ground. 

"Who's out there?" One of the men yell.

"Come on out," Morales says.

"Go to the back," Shane tells Glenn, Travis, and Dean, who nodded. 

"How many are out there?" The man asks. 

"Four," Shane says, lying about the other three.

"There are four of you and four of us. The only difference is that I have hostages," The man says.

"Let them go, and we let all this go," Shane says. 

"Shane, we're at the back," Dean says over the radio.

"Go in, make sure to leave one," Shane says. They wait a few moments and hear more gunshots. Shane looks and sees one running out. He aims and shoots him in the leg. The man yells.

"Clear," Travis says. The other four come out of cover, and Shane walks over to the other man. He bends down.

"Name," Shane says.

"Dave asshole," Dave says. Shane grabs him and drags him inside. He sets them down and looks at the man who was shot and very pale. 

"Madison check him," Shane says. Madison nods as she goes to the man. She looks at the two girls.

"We're here to help," Madison says to them as Shane bends down.

"How many of you are there?" Shane asks.

"15," Dave says.

"Where are they?" Shane asks.

"Eat a dick," Dave says. Shane grabs his gunshot wound and pushes into the wound. Dave yells. "Outside town. About two miles out camped by a house near Fairborn road," Dave says. Shane looks at T-dog. 

"Thanks," Shane says. He pulls out his handgun and shoots Dave in the head. He looks at Madison, who shakes her head. The man looks at them.

"Take them with you," The man says as he looks at his daughter. "I'm Ryan, and that is Lizzie and Mika Samuels," Ryan says.

"We'll take them and keep them safe," Madison reassures him. Ryan smiles. He looks at his daughters.

"You listen to these people," Ryan tells his daughters.

"Dad," Lizzie says.

"Take care of your sister," Ryan tells his daughter, who nods. "Go outside. I love you girls," Ryan says.

"Love you too, dad," Mika and Lizzie say. Travis and Madison lead them outside.

"I need you to," Ryan says. Shane nods as he raises his gun and shoots Ryan in the head. The man's body goes limp as he hears the girls outside crying. Shane, T-dog, Morales, Glenn, and Dean walk outside, and Shane goes over to the truck the men were using. He looks in the bed and sees supplies and then gets and sees the keys on the dash. 

"This should work," Shane says. 

"We should go back and warn the group," Dean says. Shane nods. Madison puts Lizzie and Mika in the back of the car as Lizzie holds her sister. The others go to the U-Haul and leave town. Shane follows them.

"How are you girls doing?" Shane asks.

"We'll be okay," Mika says.

"We have other kids you two can hang out with," Shane says.

"Our age?" Mika asks.

"Yeah," Madison says.

"The dead are better than the living," Lizzie says.

"Not all. The dead have killed more. Not all people are bad," Shane says.

"Have you lost anybody?" Lizzie asks.

"A few because of walkers. They take away the people you love," Shane says.

"So do the living," Lizzie says back.

"Yeah, that's true, but all walkers are all bad. Not all the living are," Shane says.

"They used to be like us. The walkers most still have some of that," Lizzie says.

"They don't. We went to the CDC and saw how it happened. You girls know anything about the brain?" Madison asks the two girls.

"A little," Mika says.

"Well, walkers only have their brain stem. No emotions or feelings. They are only hungry," Madison says. Lizzie nods as they turn onto Fairborn and head for the farm.

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter, the group will deal with Randall's group and most likely leave the farm. Lizzie and Mika are here and I'm gonna try to make Lizzie not crazy. I know who I want to bring in next, and they will be brought in on the road. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	25. Chapter 25-The Group And Leaving The Farm

Chapter 25-The Group and Leaving The Farm  
After Shane had gotten back with the girls and told the girls what happened, the group stopped what they were doing and decided to meet inside.

"He said 15 men, right?" Daryl asks Shane, who nods.

"Did he count the six you killed?" Hershel asks.

"I don't know," Shane says.

"So we’re either dealing with nine men or 15 men," Lori points out,

"Not all of us are going," Daryl says.

"What do you mean? You'll need all the man power you can get," Andrea says.

"This will bring walkers. We need to be ready to live when we get back," Daryl says.

"How many of us go?" Andrea asks.

"20, We'll go on foot. Hershel can show it to us on the map," Daryl says. "How far is it from here?" Daryl asks.

"A mile," Hershel says. "The house I think they are talking about is surrounded by woods," Hershel says. Daryl looks at Jimmy. 

"Do you know where he is talking about?" Daryl asks the teen, who nods. "Good, you're coming with us," Daryl says. "You all have a basic understanding of shoot walkers. This is a person just hit them, and they'll go down," Daryl says. 

"Who goes besides Jimmy and you?" Maggie asks.

"Us two Merle, Shane, Madison, Daniel, Victor, Nick, Alicia, Troy, Jake, Dean, Sam, Andrea, Jim, Morgan, Rick, T-dog, Glenn, and Ofelia. Dale and Hershel are in charge while we're gone," Daryl says. He heads out to the bus and grabs two of the guns out of the bus. He puts them on the table and opens them. He pulls out an Ar-15 with a scope and holds it out to Alicia, who grabs the gun. "Mason, grab the ammo bag from the bus. Everybody carries two extra clips with them," Daryl says as Mason heads into the bus. He starts to hand out rifles and submachine guns out to the group that was going. He was the last one as he grabbed an Ak-47 with a red dot sight. He grabs two clips from the bag and puts them in his pocket. He walks over to the group of people going, and Hershel hands him the map. 

"Play this smart," Hershel says. Daryl nods as he grabs the map and puts it in his bag. He looks at the others, who nodded. They start to head up the road with their guns out and Daryl, Jimmy, and Shane in the front. Daryl looks at Jimmy, who was holding an Uzi. 

"You're going to have to kill people. Are you ready for that?" Shane asks.

"After what Shane said they were gonna do to Lizzie and Mika. They deserve it," Jimmy says. Daryl nods as they keep going up the road.

The Farm  
After the group had left, the others had gone back to preparing to leave. As there were less of them now, the kids were forced to help. Michonne was the only one not helping along with Andre. She was watching Lizzie and Mika. She was sitting on the porch. "Why aren't you helping?" Mika asks.

"I got shot. You two aren't helping because you just lost your dad an hour ago," Michonne says. Lizzie looks at Andre, who was sleeping with his head on Michonne's leg.

"How old is he?" Lizzie asks.

"Five," Michonne says.

"He lose his dad to people?" Mika asks.

"No, walkers," Michonne says. 

"This world sucks," Lizzie says.

"I won't argue there, but we can't change it, so now we live in it," Michonne says.

"Do you think they'll all come back?" Lizzie asks Michonne.

"I hope so," Michonne says. The two blond girls nod as Charlie comes up the stairs and goes in the house. 

"Who was that?" Lizzie asks.

"Charlie, her parents are dead too. Daryl and Alicia take care of her," Michonne says. 

"Michonne," Charlie says from inside.

"Yeah," Michonne says.

"Can you come help me? Hershel has a few bags left in here," Charlie says.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Michonne says as she starts to stand.

"I'll help her," Lizzie says as she stands up. Michonne nods as Lizzie heads inside. Michonne looks at Mika, who was holding a small kitchen knife. Michonne pulls her knife out of her holster and holds it out to the knife, who looks at her.

"Better than that. When I can fight again, I have my weapon," Michonne says. Mika nods as she grabs the weapon. Carol and Sophia come up the porch. 

"Mika would like to come help us get the rest of the horses?" Carol asks the child, who thinks for a second, then nods. Carol smiles as she holds her hand out to Mika, who grabs her hand. Carol leads her away from the house. Lizzie and Charlie come out of the house, both holding two bags. Lizzie looks around. 

"Where's Mika?" Lizzie asks Michonne.

"She's with Carol," Michonne says. Lizzie nods as Charlie leads her towards the bus. Michonne lays her head against the wood and closes her eyes.

The group  
The group had been walking for about an hour when they reached the road. Daryl looks at Jimmy. "We should head into the woods now. We are close. It's about two minutes down the road," Jimmy says. Daryl nods as they head into the woods. Daryl and Shane follow Jimmy until Jimmy stops behind the trees. Daryl motions the others to bend down, and Daryl and Shane go forward a little and look out of the trees. They see tents by the house and three cars. Daryl looks at the others. 

"The trees surround the whole house. We attack on all sides. Behind them and to the sides. Shane, you take Madison, Daniel, Morgan Troy, Jake, and Glenn to the other side. On my shot, we fire," Daryl says to Shane, who nods as he leaves. "Merle, you take Nick, Jimmy, Sam, Dean, and Andrea to the back, same as Shane wait for my shot," Daryl says to his brother, who nods. Daryl looks at Alicia, Jim, Rick, T-dog, Ofelia, and Victor. "We give them a few minutes," Daryl says. He waits about ten minutes and aims his gun at the first man he sees by a truck. He takes a deep breath and squeezes the trigger. The gun goes off, hitting the man in the chest. The rest of the men become on high alert as gunshots ring out around them. He hears the men scream as they fall to the ground. It only takes about two minutes until the bullets stop. Daryl reloads his gun and steps out of the trees. He looks at the bodies on the ground and goes forward. He walks past a man who is still alive. The man reaches his hand up. Daryl raises the Ak and shoots him in the head. Merle and Shane slowly come out of the woods, followed by the others. "Make sure none of them turn," Daryl says. "Then let's get what they have and get back to camp. I want to be out of the area by nightfall," Daryl says. The group nods as they start to loot and stab and shoot the dead men in the head.

The farm  
The group were all by the cars and had everything packed up. They had all heard the gunshots and now were waiting for the group to return. It was about an hour and a half when the group came back in cars that the men had. They get out of the cars. "Let's get these bags in the bus and get the hell out of here," Shane says. The group nods as they start to unload the cars. Once the cars were unloaded, they all loaded into the bus, U-Haul, two trucks, jeep, and Merle's bike, and left the farm heading for their next location as they headed for Howard Lake.

Thanks for reading. The next chapter is back on the road, and I might bring in the next people, but I don't know yet. I didn't really feel the need to describe that fight in great detail. If you need to imagine it. It would look like what the Governor did to the National guard. I am still thinking about pairings for other characters so tell me if you have any. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	26. Not an Update

So today is Presidents day and I have a day off and I am going to take it to relax as I did with my weekend. So all this message ks for is to let you know there will be not update today. I might do another one tomorrow but who knows.


	27. Chapter 27-The Road Block

Chapter 27-The Road Block  
It was the day after the group had met Hotch, Reid, JJ, and Derek. They were close to the truck stop on route 16. T-dog sat in the seat behind Jim, who was driving the bus. T-dog watched the road as he gave Jim tips on how to drive the bus. He looked towards the back as Jim stopped the bus and his radio went off. "We have a truck ahead. Three people standing in front of it," Merle says from the radio. 

"Shane, Hotch, JJ, Rick, Dean, Morgan, Maggie, T-dog, Madison, Glenn, Alicia, Merle, and I will check it up. Jim, get on the bus with a rifle and watch them. Dale, you and Derek do the same with the Rv," Daryl says from the radio. T-dog, Morgan Jim, Glenn, Dean, and Maggie get off the bus. Daryl and Alicia get out of the truck as Shane and Madison get out of the U-Haul with Rick and Hotch, and JJ gets out of the Rv. Daryl and Shane walk in front of Merle and towards the three people. Daryl pulls his crossbow off his back as they get close.

"Throw your weapons on the ground," Shane says. The man in the front was big with red hair, and he watches them for a moment before he threw his handgun to the ground. "Other two," Shane says. The man nods to the other two, who do the same.

"Keep one of those snipers around him. Make sure he is protected," The man says as he looks at the other man besides the woman. Daryl pulls out his radio. 

"Derek watches the man with the mullet. Make sure nothing gets near him," Daryl says.

"Got it," Derek says.

"You got names?" Morgan asks.

"I'm sergeant Abraham Ford, and these are my companions Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter," Abraham says. Abraham rad red hair and a brown mustache. Rosita had dark brown hair and pigtails, and Eugene had a dark brown mullet.

"Is there a reason you are blocking the road?" Hotch asks.

"We ran out of gas, and I was hoping some friendly folks came across us. Hope you are them," Abraham says. Daryl looks at JJ, Morgan, and Hotch.

"Check the back," Daryl says. Abraham moves towards them.

"Don't move," Shane says. They get in the back and look around.

"Just guns and supplies. They have no gas," JJ says.

"Where are you going?" Merle asks.

"Washington," Rosita says. Daryl looks at Alicia.

"Go grab Reid," Daryl tells her. Alicia nods as she heads back to the car.

"Why?" Madison asks.

"Eugene is a scientist, and he has the cure to fix all of this," Abraham says. Daryl watches him.

"Daryl," Hotch says from where he was. Daryl looks at him. Hotch jumps down and walks in front of Eugene. "You know the cure?" Hotch asks. Eugene nods as he looks away for a moment. Hotch steps back and looks at Abraham. "Aaron Hotch. I was a profiler with the BAU," Hotch says to Abraham.

"Okay," Rosita says.

"I think your friend is lying," Hotch says as Reid and Alicia come back.

"Reid check the truck," Daryl says to Reid, who nods as he walks past them.

"Help him," Abraham says to Rosita, who nods.

"Where did you find him?" Maggie asks.

"He was running from walkers," Abraham says.

"I believe he lied and told you that he could save the world knowing you would protect him," Hotch says. 

"Where are you going?" Eugene asks them.

"Howard lake. We're going to build a community," Glenn says.

"Your friend is right. I lied. There is no cure," Eugene says quickly after Glenn spoke. Abraham looks at him before he punches him and grabs his shirt after. He punches him again and lets him as Eugene falls to the ground. Daryl grabs Abraham by his shoulder, and the man punches him, making Daryl go back. A gunshot goes off, and a bullet goes through Abraham's arm. He grabs his arm. Shane walks up to him and hits him in the face with the butt of the gun. Abraham falls to the ground, and Shane hits him again, making Abraham fall to the ground knocked out. Shane pulls out his handcuffs and puts them on Abraham's hands, and sets him up against the car. Madison goes over to Eugene and looks at him. 

"Help me move him," Madison says. T-dog, Rick, Merle, and Dean come over and lift him up. Madison gets in the truck and grabs a blanket. She lays it down as They lift Eugene up and get him on the truck. They climb up and lay him on the blanket. "Alicia, go grab the medical supplies we have," Madison says to her daughter, who nods as she leaves. "Rosita, I need your help," Madison says. Rosita gets on the truck and grabs their medical supplies. Madison pulls out a rag and holds it out to Daryl whose cheek was bleeding. "Hold that to your face," Madison says. Daryl nods as Alicia comes back. She gives her mom the bag.

"Okay, give me some time," Madison says. Daryl nods as they get down. They look at Abraham.

"I'll watch him," Dean says. Daryl nods as they head back to the cars.

"Looks like we'll be here for a few hours," Daryl says to the group who was sitting down. 

"Hershel, they could use your help," Daryl says. Hershel nods as he leaves. Patricia follows him to help. Daryl sits down as Rosita comes over with stitches and stands in front of Daryl.

"Madison told me to stitch your cheek," Rosita says as she bends down and starts to puts stitches in Daryl's cheek. He lets out a grunt as she does it. Rosita stops a few moments later and sets the bag down. "Sorry about him," Rosita says.

"You don't need to apologize," Otis says. Reid walks back over.

"The car is in good condition," Reid says.

"Good," Shane says. Daryl stands up and walks onto the bus. He walks to the back and grabs two gas canisters. He walks out and holds them out to Rosita and Reid, who grab them.

"Go fill that thing up," Daryl says. They nod as they walk back towards the truck. Merle walks over to Michonne and Andre, who was sitting against the truck. He sits down beside her, and she looks at him and back at the group. JJ walks over to Dean and looks at him. 

"I'll take over," She says. Dean nods and walks away as JJ sits down by Abraham and sees his arm had a bandage. Abraham lets out a groan a few minutes later as he starts to sit up. JJ puts her hand on her gun. "I would watch your next move, sergeant," JJ says. Abraham looks at her and sits up.

"Is he alive?" Abraham asks.

"He is," JJ says. He nods as he looks ahead of him.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody. People died trying to get him to Washington. Good people died for him," Abraham says.

"Do you blame him? He knew he couldn't survive by himself, so he lied to get protection," JJ says. She looks at him as Carol comes over with water and opens the bottle. 

"You thirsty?" Carol asks Abraham, who nods. Carol pours the water in his mouth and holds the bottle out to JJ, who grabs it. She grabs the key to the handcuffs and gives them to JJ before she leaves. JJ takes a drink as Hershel and Patricia gets out of the truck. JJ looks at them.

"We should be good to move. Madison will stay back there with him," Hershel says before he walks away.

"If I take these off, are you going to keep your cool?" JJ asks Abraham, who nods. JJ takes the handcuffs off. They stand up and walk over to the group. Abraham looks at Daryl.

"I'm sorry," Abraham says. Daryl nods.

"I'm offering you three a chance to join us," Daryl says.

"We'll accept," Abraham says.

"Good, but you, Reid, and Rosita can take the truck," Shane says. Abraham nods as Shane goes to the truck and gets in the back with Madison. He shuts the tailgate as they load up, and Abraham moves the truck so the others can get back. He follows them behind the Rv as they continue on to route 16.

Thanks for reading. We are getting there, and Abe and the others are here. I am looking for ideas for chapters, if you have any. This would be the best time. I have new pairings if you want to hear about them tell me. I have a pretty good plan for the next few chapters. As always, suggestions, feedback, ideas are welcomed. Until next time.


	28. Chapter 28-The Others Around

Chapter 28-The Others Around  
Two men walked through Macon with their weapons raised. A walker walks up to the older man, and the man stabs it in the head. "This place is dangerous, Bobby," Adam Milligan says. Adam had light blond hair and was about 6 feet tall and short hair. He had blue eyes.

"I know, son, but your brothers and dad are somewhere around Georgia or somewhere else, and I will travel America until I find them, or I find them dead," Bobby Singer says. Bobby was about 6 feet tall and had brown hair and a brown beard. He had a blue cap on.

"We'll find 'em," Adam says as they go past a drug store. They walk down the street and hear gunshots in the distance. Bobby and Adam start to run down the street as the gunshots keep going off. Bobby pulls out his handgun as they get towards a motel. Bobby sees men by the trees. He gets down by a car and sees part of the wall beside him down. He moves towards the walls and sees a girl behind the wall with a man. 

"Keep them busy," Bobby tells Adam as he climbs through the hole in the wall. He sees a man on the ground with a bullet in his chest. Bobby moves to the man and the girl. "Follow me," Bobby says to the two. The man looks at him.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks.

"There is no time. If you stay here, you will die," Bobby says to him.

"My people," The man says.

"They will either stay or run. One of them is already dead," Bobby says. "This is how you save this girl," Bobby says to the man, who slowly nods.

"Okay, Sweet Pea, we have to get out of here," The man says.

"I'm scared, Lee," The girl says.

"It's okay to be afraid. The trick is not fighting it," Bobby says to her. "Stay close," Bobby says as he starts to head back to the wall. Lee looks at the body on the ground.

"Mark," Lee says as Mark turns. They get through the hole in the hall where Adam was waiting with his gun. He shoots one of the men in the chest as he tries to cross the street. Adam looks at them. 

"We have to go, Adam," Bobby says as they go to the woods behind the motel and run through it. Lee carried the girl as they ran through the woods for about ten minutes until Lee stopped and set the girl down.

"Are you okay, Clem?" Lee asks.

"I'm okay," Clem says. Lee nods as he checks her for any wounds. Lee looks at Adam and Bobby. 

"Thank you, I'm Lee, and this is Clementine," Lee says.

"Lee Everett?" Bobby asks. Lee nods. "You're the man who killed the state senator who slept with your wife," Bobby says. Lee nods.

"Now I'm just a man trying to protect this girl," Lee says.

"I'm a man looking for his friend and two boys I see as sons. What we were before doesn't matter anymore. It is who we are now," Bobby says.

"We don't know what happened to our group, and if they get live, they won't be there anymore. Mind if Clem and I join you?" Lee asks. Bobby looks at Adam, who nods.

"Yeah," Bobby says as they start to walk again.

Georgia  
Caesar Martinez walks through the streets of Woodbury with his gun in his arms. He walks into a building and downstairs and into a room where Milton Mamet was waiting. Martinez looks at him. "This better be good. I was on watch duty," Martinez says.

"Have you seen the Governor?" Milton asks.

"I saw him at the wall. Why?" Martinez asks.

"I was in his apartment, and he left the place for a few minutes. I walked into the room and found heads in fish tanks and a dead girl in a cage," Milton says. Martinez looks at him for a moment and rubs his face.

"So you're saying he is crazy?" Martinez asks. Milton nods. "Why are you telling me this? How do you know I won't tell him what you saw?" Martinez asks as he sits against the table. 

"Because I have to believe someone here is willing to do the right thing. I'm hoping that is you," Milton says.

"What do you want me to do, Milton?" Martinez says.

"Leave with me. I'm gathering what supplies I can and leaving tonight," Milton says.

"You are going against the Governor?" Martinez asks.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping you will join me," Milton says.

"How do you know they won't shoot us on the way out?" Martinez asks.

"It would be weird if I left by myself. But if we both leave, they won't think anything of it," Milton says.

"You have really planned this out, haven't you?" Martinez says.

"I have planned and thought of every result of this plan. The only way I get out alive and survive on the road is with another person, supplies, and a car," Milton says.

"Meet me at my truck tonight after the Governor goes to bed," Martinez says. Milton nods. "Milton," Martinez says. "If we do this, you will need to be prepared to kill biters; otherwise, we call this off," Martinez says to Milton.

"I'll be ready, Martinez," Milton says. Martinez nods as he leaves the room. He walks outside and sees the Governor standing out there. 

"Sir," Martinez says.

"Is something wrong, Martinez?" The Governor asks.

"No, sir Milton needed help and asked me to help him. I need to go find Haley," Martinez says. The Governor nods as Martinez walks past him and to the wall he knew Haley was on guard duty for. He gets there and sits down by her. 

"Martinez," Haley says. Haley had brown hair that was kept in a ponytail.

"I'm putting together a small group of people I trust. You are one of them," Martinez says.

"What is the mission?" Haley asks.

"There isn't one. I'm leaving with Milton tonight," Martinez says.

"Why would you want to leave this place? We are safe here," Haley says. Martinez tells Haley what Milton had told her. "He's sure?" Haley asks. Martinez nods.

"Milton isn't a liar of all things. Until he learns how to kill biters. It'll be like I'm defending a child. I could use the backup," Martinez says.

"Why don't you ask Shumpert? Why me?" Haley asks.

"I don't know what Shumpert would do. You are the first person that came to mind. You don't have anything keeping you here. You are the perfect person, and you have a bow," Martinez says to her. Haley looks at him and nods.

"Where are we meeting?" Haley asks. 

"My truck after the Governor goes to bed. Get whatever supplies you can get," Martinez tells Haley, who nods as Martinez gets up and leaves. Later that night, Martinez walks out to his truck and throws his bag in the back.

"Where are you going, Martinez?" The Governor asks as he comes up to the truck from behind Martinez.

"A run with Milton and Haley," Martinez says. 

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" The Governor asks.

"Milton wanted to study the biters. It was kinda quick. We didn't have the time," Martinez says.

"Lot of supplies for a run. And why are you leaving in the middle of the night?" The Governor asks.

"I saw you go into your apartment," Martinez says.

"I watched you from my window," The Governor says.

"The run is at night because that is when we chose to leave, and the supplies are just in case," Martinez says. The Governor takes his gun out of his holster.

"I think you are leaving. Milton should have locked my door," The Governor says. He raises his gun but is hit over the head before he can fire. The Governor falls to the ground as Milton drops a pipe, and Haley comes behind him. 

"Let's go," Martinez says as he gets in the driver's seat. Haley and Milton throw their bags in the back and climb in. Martinez starts the truck and goes down the street. He looks in the mirror and sees the Governor has stood back up. He fires his gun, which goes through the window and goes through Haley's shoulder. She yells as Martinez gets towards the gate.

"They'll kill us," Milton says. Martinez presses the gas pedal down and goes through the gate and makes a turn as they shoot at the car. He turns down a road and gets out of the sight of the gunmen. He looks at Haley.

"Milton, you open that back window and pull one of those bags in here," Martinez says. Milton nods as he opens the window and reaches and pulls a bag in. He opens the bag and pulls out a bandage and some other medical supplies. Martinez looks at Haley.

"Did it go through?" He asks. She nods.

"Yes," Haley says.

"Get to the back and let him patch you up," Martinez says to Haley, who nods as she holds her shoulder and climbs in the back. Martinez watches the road knowing this was just the beginning.

"Martinez, we betrayed him. He won't let us off the hook," Milton says.

"He'll be hunting us," Martinez says. Milton nods as he stares at the road.

Thanks for reading. This chapter was different and followed different people, and there will be chapters like this more. These people will also be in chapters with the main group. If you don't remember Haley, she is the woman who Maggie killed, saving Daryl and Merle. If you have any chapter ideas, let me know as well as pairings. This chapter was really fun, and I will bring this up now when all the groups come together. I may start doing POVs focusing on one person and a few others in third person. But I don't know yet. As always, suggestions, ideas, feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	29. Chapter 29-Preparing to fight

Chapter 29-Preparing for a fight  
Martinez's group  
Martinez, Haley, and Milton had driven for a few more hours all the way through the night until noon the next day when Martinez pulled into a wooded area with a cabin. He turns off the truck. "Why are we stopping?" Milton asks.

"Because I have been driving all night and need to sleep, and we need to check on her wound," Martinez says. Milton nods.

"I'm okay," Haley says.

"You need to rest," Martinez says as he gets out of the truck. He helps her out, and Milton gets out. Milton comes over and grabs Haley as Martinez goes in the back of the car and pulls out his Mp5k and an Ar-15. He walks to the front door of the cabin and goes to the window beside it. He taps it with his gun, and after a few moments, nothing comes. Martinez opens the door, and as he steps in, a gun is pressed to the side of his head.

"Leave," The man says.

"I can't. My friend is shot, and going around in a car is just going to get her killed. A few hours is all I ask. So we can treat her, and then we'll leave," Martinez says. The man keeps the gun to his head but lowers it after a few moments.

"Bring her in," The man says.

"Thank you. Milton come on," Martinez says. Milton brings Haley in and looks at the man. 

"Follow me," He says as he leads them to a back room where there is a bed. "Set her down here," The man says. Milton and Martinez lay her down, and the man comes over. "May I?" The man asks. Haley nods as he pulls her shirt down a little and moves the bandage. "You can stay the night. By morning she should be good to go," The man says with a smile. Martinez and Milton nod.

"I'm Martinez, and that is Milton and Haley," Martinez says.

"Jason Gideon," Gideon says.

"I've heard of you. You worked for the behavioral analysis unit for the FBI. They say you were one of the best," Milton says.

"That was a long time ago," Gideon says. "There is a first aid kit under the bathroom sink," Gideon says. Milton nods as he leaves. Gideon follows him out. Milton comes back in a few minutes later.

"Go rest, Martinez," Milton tells him. Martinez nods as he walks back into the living room and sees Gideon reading a book on his chair. 

"Mind if I use the couch?" Martinez says.

"Be my guest," Gideon says. Martinez goes to the couch and lays down, and closes his eyes.

Woodbury  
The Governor walked outside and over to his men who were waiting by cars. "I want them found! All three of them, Martinez, Haley, and Milton! I want that truck, their weapons, and I want their bodies. You search every mile for a hundred miles if you have to! Find them!" The Governor yells at his men. They all nod as they climb into cars and leave. The Governor walks away and back into his apartment.

The Cabin  
Milton walks out of the room Haley was staying in after she fell asleep. He sees Gideon in the kitchen cooking and Martinez still asleep. Gideon looks at him. "Chicken?" Gideon asks. Milton nods as he sits down at the table. Gideon cooks.

"You have power?" Milton asks.

"I do. This place runs on a generator," Gideon says as he gives Milton a plate. Milton starts to eat. "Have you been on the road long?" Gideon asks.

"No, we were in a community. The man there. We thought he was a good man. He was crazy, and we left. He shot Haley as we left," Milton says.

"Will he send people after you?" Milton asks.

"Yes, they are most likely looking for us now," Milton says. Gideon nods as he leaves and goes to a door with a padlock on it. He opens the door and goes into the room. He comes out a few moments with guns and a bag of ammo. He sets them down on the table. "Damn," Milton says as Gideon loads an M14 and puts it in front of Milton. 

"Do you know how to shoot?" Gideon asks.

"To a degree," Milton says.

"Enough for me," Gideon says.

"Why are you helping us? We don't want you to get hurt. By the time they find us, it would be noon tomorrow," Milton says.

"I said that she would be good tomorrow so she would feel better. She will need a few days, and I am not sending you out there to die. It stands against everything I fought for," Gideon says. Milton nods as Gideon sits down and starts to eat. Martinez wakes up about two hours later, and Gideon explains to him what the plan is. Martinez nods but leaves to tell Haley what Gideon told him. Martinez sits down in the chair by the bed, and Haley looks at him. 

"We'll be staying here for a few days. Gideon said your wound will take a few days to heal," Martinez tells Haley, who nods.

"His men will find us," Haley says.

"We know," Martinez says. "You let us worry about that, and you rest," Martinez says.

"I don't want to just stay here," Haley says.

"You don't have a choice," Martinez says. Haley slowly nods as Martinez leaves the room as Gideon comes out of the basement with a bag. "What is that?" Martinez asks.

"Spike strip," Gideon says. Martinez nods as he comes over. "I can set this place with traps, but I have never had a reason to. Now I do," Gideon says. He nods at a bag by the door. "Grab that," Gideon says. Martinez nods as he grabs the bag and follows Gideon outside. Gideon goes in the driveway and lays the spike strip down in the road before he walks back to Martinez and holds his hand out for the bag. Martinez hands the bag to Gideon, who opens it and walks up the road before he sets two devices on two trees. He comes back.

"What were those?" Milton asks.

"Motion sensors," Gideon says before he walks back inside. Martinez and Milton follow him, preparing for the fight the next day.

Thanks for reading. I didn't plan on bringing Gideon in but I love him so much, and he works for this. Next chapter will either be Bobby's group or the main group, and one of them will have the firefight. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	30. Chapter 30-The Truck Stop

Chapter 30-The Truck Stop  
Hotch drives down the road in the Rv. Derek was beside him, and Reid and JJ were in the back playing chess. "What do you think happened to the others?" JJ asks. "Garcia, Emily, Rossi?" JJ asks.

"Jack," Hotch says.

"Who knows, I mean they could be anywhere," Reid says.

"What about Gideon and Elle? You think he's still alive?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, Gideon is a hard guy to kill. Elle I don’t know she could be either dead or alive," Hotch says. They nod as they pull into the truck stop, and turn off the cars. Daryl gets out of the truck and looks around. 

"We'll stay here tonight and tomorrow. We'll grab a truck and head into town," Daryl says. The group nods as they start to unload out of the cars. Daryl motions Michonne and Merle over. They walk over to him.

"Check the perimeter. I'm going to take Alicia and send JJ and Abraham to check the other side while Alicia and I check around us," Daryl tells Merle, who nods as Michonne goes over to Carol. Daryl walks over to Abraham, who was sitting against the truck. "Take JJ and go check the perimeter on the other side," Daryl says to Abraham. The man nods as he walks over to the blond, and they leave a few minutes later. Shane walks over to the truck and climbs into it. He looks at Madison, who was wiping water on Eugene's head.

"How is he?" Shane asks.

"He'll be out for a little bit. Abraham's lucky he didn't bust his head open on the ground. Eugene's lucky that he is still alive. Rosita is all around the place," Madison says. Shane nods as he sits down beside her. 

"This was one hell of a day," Shane says to the blond, who nods. 

"We picked up three new people, and one of them was almost beaten to death," Madison says. Shane starts to laugh. Madison looks at him. "What's so funny?" Madison asks.

"I remember when a hell of a day for me was busting a few drug dealers or stopping a store from being robbed. Now it's new people almost beating each other to death," Shane says.

"That is just our new normal," Madison says.

"Kind of sad," Shane says as Madison leans her head on his shoulder. 

"God we need a break," Madison says. Shane looks down at her.

"What were you thinking?" Shane asks.

"I say we sneak off," Madison says.

"What are we? 15?" Shane asks. "We are adults," Shane says.

"Yeah, well, I have two kids, and I don't want to scare them," Madison says. 

"Okay, come on," Shane says as he jumps from the truck and walks away from the others. Madison follows him.

Nick walks away from the kids and over to Hershel, who was in the truck. "Have you seen my mom?" Nick asks the older man, who looks at him.

"I saw her walk off with Shane not too long ago. I would leave them alone if I were you," Hershel says to Nick, who nods as he walks away. He walks over to Andre, who was sitting by a truck. Nick sits down by the boy.

"What are you doing, kid?" Nick asks. Andre looks at him and smiles.

"I'm waiting for momma," Andre says. "She left with Merle," Andre says.

"They are just making sure it will be safe for us to sleep tonight," Nick says to Andre, who nods.

"Have you ever had to kill one of the monsters?" Andre asks. Nick nods as he looks at the boy.

"Both the living and the dead monsters, I hope that you never have to deal with the living monsters," Nick says. Andre yawns, and Nick smiles. "Come on time for bed," Nick says to Andre, who nods. Nick lifts him up and takes him on the bus. Some of the group had been sleeping in the vehicle, mainly the kids. Nick grabs a pillow and puts it on the seat before he lays Andre down. He covers the boy with a blanket and gets ready to leave. 

"Stay," Andre says. Nick nods as he sits down in the seat across from him and watches as Andre goes to sleep. Nick lays his head back and closes his eyes. JJ and Abraham walk the perimeter of the truck stop with their weapons out.

"Are you feeling any better?" JJ asks Abraham, who looks at her.

"I'll feel better when Eugene wakes up," Abraham says.

"He'll forgive you," JJ says to him.

"I don't expect him to. I almost killed him. He should hit me back," Abraham says.

"He lied to you for months. People died for him, and when he told you, he was lying. All you saw was red, and you didn't think about anything else. Everybody else here would have had the same reaction," JJ says. Abraham looks at him and nods.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make me feel any better," Abraham says as they continue to walk. Merle and Michonne walk the other side of the truck stop. They stop every few minutes and check the trailers on the trucks to see if they could find any supplies. Merle looks at Michonne, who kept looking back at the directions of the cars.

"He'll be okay. The others will watch him," Merle says to Michonne, who looks at him and smiles.

"100 people could surround him, and I would worry. It's part of being a parent. I'll feel better when we get to the lake and get walls up," Michonne says.

"I think we'll all feel better when that happens," Merle replies. Michonne nods as Merle stops and opens a trailer door. Merle climbs into the truck and walks up to one of the boxes, and opens it. "This thing is full of supplies," Merle says as Michonne comes in and opens another box.

"Take what you need, leave what you don't. See you further down the road," Michonne reads.

"I think somebody may be coming back for these. Come on, let's get back to the others," Merle says. She nods as they jump out of the truck and start to head back to the group. They walk back to the group and see that Abraham, JJ, Daryl, and Alicia were back. "Did you guys see anybody?" Merle asks them. They shake their heads.

"I think somebody may be coming back here," Michonne says.

"Why?" Reid asks.

"There are boxes that have a message on them with supplies. Why would somebody leave those," Merle explains.

"He's right. Derek, you and Hotch stay on the RV with rifles. Later tonight, Reid and Rosita will take over for you. I want patrols around us at all times. Everybody make sure to switch with others so everybody can sleep," Daryl says. "And where is Shane?" Daryl asks.

"We won't see him or Madison till morning most likely," Hershel says. Daryl smirks and nods. "Okay, if you are not on watch or patrol. Get some sleep," Daryl says. Everybody nods as they start to head to bed. Amy walks over to Lori.

"I was going to sleep in one of the trailers. Do you and Carl want to join me?" Amy asks Lori, who looks at Carl. The boy nods.

"We would love to," Lori says. Amy nods as she leads them away. Daryl lays Charlie down on one of the seats in the bus and looks at Lizzie and Mika, who were in the seats across and in front of Charlie. 

"Are you girls okay?" Daryl asks the two blonds, who nodded. "Good, get some sleep," Daryl says before he leaves the bus. He walks past T-dog, who was getting in the cab of one of the trucks. He walks over to the truck and climbs into the bed where Alicia was already lying. Daryl lays down by her and goes to sleep.

This was more of a chiller chapter. Next chapter will have Bobby's group, and Gideon, Martinez, Haley, and Milton will fight against the Governor's men. Martinez will be forced to decide if somebody lives as Bobby and Adam look for their family. A guest account asked me about Ncis characters coming into the story, and I don't know much about that, so if you see this. Let me know more about it. By the way, there are 40 people in the group right now. I want to know your guys' options. Should I split the group up. Send some to the lake and some stay to get food and other supplies. Let me know what you think. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	31. Chapter 31-The Bad In This World

Chapter 31-The Bad In This World  
Bobby's group  
Bobby, Adam, Clem, and Lee had slept in a small house, and today, they were walking in the forest once again. Bobby was in the front and walking faster than the others. "Bobby, we need to stop. We need water," Adam says. Bobby looks at the man and at Clem and Lee.

"Okay, we stop," Bobby says.

"There has to be a river around here," Lee says. Bobby nods as he starts to follow Lee. 

"I know you want to find Dean, Sam, and dad, but we won't be able to do that if we die from dehydration," Adam says.

"We have been looking for months, Adam. Why haven't we found anything?" Bobby asks.

"Maybe they left Georgia?" Adam says.

"Why? Wouldn't they be looking for us too?" Bobby asks.

"Maybe they are. Georgia is a big state, Bobby," Lee says.

"Let's talk about something else. How did you two meet?" Adam asks Lee and Clem.

"I was on my way to prison. As Bobby said, I killed someone. A walker walked in front of the car, and the driver hit it, and we went into the woods. I kicked out of the back seat window and got the keys. After I got the cuffs off, the officer turned, and I killed him. More walkers showed up, and I ran up the hill into a fence. I should mention I hurt my leg in the car wreck. I found a radio inside the house, and I heard Clem. She was up in her treehouse, and her parents had left. She was left with her babysitter. The babysitter turned and tried to kill me. I would be dead if Clem didn't give me a hammer. She saved my life, and we became a team," Lee says to them and Clem, who smiles. "After we met a man and his friend. We left town, and we found ourselves at a farm where we met Hershel Greene, his family, and Kenny, Duck, and Katjaa. They were staying with Hershel and the day after we got there. Walkers attacked the farm and almost got Duck. They did get Hershel's son, Shawn. After he kicked us out and we left for Macon with Kenny and his family. At the drugstore in Macon, we met some people. The ones alive when we were attacked were Carley, Lilly, Katjaa, Duck, and Larry. There was a man named Doug, but he didn't make it. After we left the drugstore, we found the motel and met Mark and Ben. A few months later, we were attacked, and here we are," Lee says.

"We'll try to help you find your friends," Bobby says.

"Thank you," Lee says as they walk forwards.

The Cabin  
Martinez, Milton, and Gideon sat in the kitchen of Gideon's cabin in silence. "Have you ever killed a man?" Gideon asks as he looks at Milton, who shakes his head. "Maybe you should go wait with Haley then," Gideon says.

"This is my fight too. I may not have killed a man yet, but at some point, I will have to. Today is the day," Milton says. Gideon looks at Martinez.

"He's your man," Gideon says.

"We need all the manpower we can get, Gideon," Martinez says. Gideon nods.

"Then you shoot from the house. Once we get enough of them down, you can make sure they don't sneak up behind us or go after Haley," Gideon says. Milton nods as they hear a loud beep behind them. Gideon looks at the cameras. "That was the motion sensors. They're here," Gideon says. Martinez and Gideon load their guns as Milton gets down behind a window. They hear as the cars pull up.

With Bobby's group  
Bobby, Lee, Clem, and Adam stepped out of the woods and onto a road. Bobby looks around at the cars on the road. Bobby stops when he hears a noise. "Get down," Bobby says as he goes behind a car. They stay still when the car stops near them. 

"Man, I swear, I saw some people," One of the men said. 

"So? We have this kid. There is somebody else who can do our work," The other man says. Bobby looks through the broken window and sees two men in police officer outfits. 

"They said they have a kid," Adam says. 

"Get ready," Bobby says. Lee and Adam nod as they raise up and aim at the officers who try to grab their guns.

"Don't try it," Lee says. They hold their hands up.

"Where's the kid?" Bobby asks.

"Don't worry about it," The officer says. Bobby goes to the car and opens the door. He looks at the kid in the back. He was no older than 17.

"He was by himself?" Bobby asks.

"His father didn't make it," The officer says. Bobby nods as he looks at the kid whose hands were tied and eyes were covered. Bobby goes to the other side of the car and opens the door. He opens the car, and the kid wakes up and starts to struggle.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you. I'm not them," Bobby says. He stops, and Bobby pulls the blindfold off his face and takes the cloth out of his mouth. "What's your name, son?" Bobby asks.

"Noah," Noah says. 

"Well, Noah, I'm Bobby," Bobby says as he cuts the ropes on Noah's hands. Bobby hands Noah the knife, and Noah cuts the ropes on his feet. Bobby helps Noah out of the car, and he looks at the officers. 

"They killed my dad," Noah says. Bobby follows him around and looks at the officers.

"Did you?" Bobby asks.

"Fuck you," Bobby says.

"Cover Clem's eyes," Bobby says. Lee stands in front of Clem as Bobby pulls out his knife and slits the first officer's neck. He falls to the ground and holds his throat as he dies. Bobby looks at the other one, who stares at him. "Where were you heading?" Bobby asks.

"Why would I tell you? You'll kill me anyway," The officer says.

"I'll be quicker," Bobby says.

"Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta," The officer says. Bobby pulls out his handgun and shoots the man in the head. The officer falls to the ground, and Bobby looks at Noah.

"Do you know where you're heading?" Bobby asks.

"Virginia," Noah says.

"That's a long way. Why?" Adam asks.

"I have family there. I need to get back," Noah says.

"You'll die by yourself. How about this you help us find our friends and family and after we find somewhere to settle down. We'll drive to Virginia. You'll have people to cover your back and if we find a good place. We could set up a trade," Bobby says to Noah, who thinks for a second and then nods.

"Okay," Noah says. 

"I'm Lee, and this is Clem," Lee says.

"Adam," Adam says to him.

"I'm Noah," Noah says to him.

"How much gas does that thing have?" Bobby asks. Noah gets in the car and turns it out.

"Half a tank," Noah says.

"We got a car," Bobby says. He grabs the weapons off the officers and throws them in the back. Bobby gets in the driver's seat, and Noah, Lee, and Clem get in the back as Adam gets in the passenger seat. Bobby starts the car and drives.

The Cabin  
Martinez and Gideon were outside behind metal pallets that they had set up as Milton was inside. Three cars come down the driveway. The first one hits the spike strips and loses control as it goes into a tree. The other two stop after the spike strips and the one in the back hit the one in the middle. They hear the car door opens and they both raise and shoot two men in the chest as the others run for cover. "Killing your friends Martinez," One of the men says.

"Doesn't have to end this way, Martinez," Another says.

"How else does this end, Shumpert? You take us, and he'll kill us," Martinez says.

"You're my friend, Martinez. I don't want to hurt you," Shumpert says.

"I don't want to hurt you either, but I will not go back," Martinez says.

"There are three of you in there, you bastard. Surprised Milton had the guts," One of the men said.

"Four," Gideon says.

"That makes more sense. You found a friend. Maybe after we kill you three, we'll let the Governor decide Haley's fate," The man says. Martinez looks at Gideon, who nods. Martinez reaches into the back beside them and pulls out a grenade. He pulls the clip and throws the grenade. "Grenade!" One of them yells, and the gunfight starts as the grenade goes off. Inside, Milton aims at one of the men and pulls the trigger. The man falls to the ground with a bullet in his chest. Inside the room, Haley was in the closet, like Gideon asked before they arrived. She hears the glass break as one of the Governor's men climbs into the window. Haley grabs the knife at her hip as the man moves towards the closet. When he gets close, she rushes out of the closet and stabs him in the chest. The man looks at her with wide eyes as she pulls the knife out of his chest and drives it through his eyes. Haley grabs his gun and leans back against the wall as another starts to climb through the window. She shoots him in the head.

Outside, Martinez and Gideon shoot at the men from behind the pallets. Martinez grabs their last grenade and throws it. He hears the explosion and raises up to shoot one of the men who ran from cover. He gets back behind cover. No more guns go off. Martinez looks at Gideon, who looks to the side and nods. Martinez and Gideon stand up and walk down the porch slowly, looking at the dead bodies and the blown-up cars. "Glad we moved the truck behind the house," Martinez says as Gideon starts to shoot the men in the head. Martinez walks past as body and to the other side of the last car. He gets to the back and sees Shumpert with his back against the car. "Drop it, Shumpert," Martinez says. Shumpert drops his gun and stands up with his hand behind his head. Gideon comes over.

"You can't be thinking about letting him go, right?" Gideon asks. 

"Why did you listen?" Martinez asks.

"It's all about survival now, man. If I didn't listen, he would have killed me," Shumpert says. 

"If I offered you the chance to leave all this, would you take it?" Martinez says.

"Where would we go?" Shumpert asks.

"I don't know, but there has got to be a place somewhere," Martinez says. 

"I would take it," Shumpert says.

"I'm offering it," Martinez says. Shumpert looks at Gideon.

"Not my choice," Gideon says.

"I'll take it," Shumpert says.

"Then lower your hands and grab your gun," Martinez says. Shumpert lowers his hands and grabs his gun off the ground. He follows Martinez and Gideon back to the house. They go inside. "Milton," Martinez says.

"In here," Milton says. Martinez, Gideon, and Shumpert head into the room and see Milton cleaning the blood off Haley's face and the two bodies. Haley smiles at them.

"You missed some, boys. Hi Shumpert," Haley says.

"Are you okay?" Shumpert asks.

"Yeah," Haley says as she slowly stands. Milton stands with her.

"We should get going before more of them show up," Martinez says.

"We'll get packed up," Milton as he leads Haley and Shumpert out. Martinez looks at Gideon.

"Are you coming?" Martinez asks. Gideon looks at him.

"You'll know my answer before you leave," Gideon says before he walks away. Martinez walks outside and over to his truck. It takes them about an hour to get their stuff back in the truck and some stuff Gideon had given to them. Martinez throws the last bag in the bag and looks at the house. He sighs as he goes to the driver's side door. Gideon walks out of the house. "Are you leaving without me?" Gideon asks. Martinez looks at him and smiles.

"Didn't think you were coming," Martinez says.

"Just had to make sure everything was in order. I'm assuming you took the weapons from these bodies," Gideon says.

"Yep," Martinez says.

"Before I quit the BAU, I had a team, and they were family. I think about them every day, and I miss them. I missed being able to talk to people. I hope one day I find that team. Till then, you'll work," Gideon says with a smirk.

"We're stuck with you too, old man," Martinez says. Haley and Milton were in the back, and Shumpert was in the bed. Martinez gets in the driver's side as Gideon gets in the passenger side. Martinez starts the car.

"Spike strips," Gideon says.

"In a bag in the back with the motion sensors," Martinez says as he starts the truck and they leave Gideon's cabin. The first of many fights being over with everybody alive.

Thanks for reading. Gideon and Shumpert are now with Martinez. I feel like Shumpert could have been a better character in the show, and they gave him an off-screen death. No way that was dumb. Noah, I wanted to bring in without dealing with Dawn yet. I know him and his dad were attacked in Atlanta, but I changed that. I need to bring up a few things about asking about crossover characters. One, please don't ask for sitcoms. I don't think people in those shows would usually survive. There may be a few exceptions but for the most part, avoid them, please. Also, when suggesting a show, please pick a minimum of five people. Three would be preferred, and I may add in more as I feel if I know the show. And last, when you do suggest them, it may take a little bit for me to bring them in, so remember that. Also if you guys have any chapters ideas let me know. Thank you guys for all the feedback, and I hope to see more this chapter. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	32. Chapter 32-The Best Choice

Chapter 32-The Best Choice  
Shane opens his eyes and feels a weight on his chest. He leans his head up and sees Madison's blond hair on his chest. He lays his head back and closes his eyes again. He feels movement as Madison slowly wakes up. "We should probably get back," Madison says.

"I like it here," Shane says as he lays his hand on her back.

"I do too, but I don't want my kids or friends to see me with no clothes," Madison says. Shane lets out a groan.

"Fine," Shane says as he leans up. Madison sits up.

"Should we talk about this?" She asks him. 

"Yeah, we should," Shane says as he starts to put his clothes back on. Madison does the same and looks at him.

"The last two men I was with ended badly. One of them is dead, and the other one I think still loves me. That was in the old world. Now we're in a world where the dead tries to kill us, and so does the living," Madison says.

"You're scared something will happen," Shane says. Madison nods as she puts her pants on. 

"I'm also worried about how Alicia and Nick will react," Madison says.

"They already know. Your kids aren't dumb," Shane says as he puts his shirt on.

"Okay, you have a point. I'm willing to give this a chance. It's not like we aren't used to each other," Madison says. Shane nods as he walks up to her and kisses her. After a moment, Madison pulls back. "We really should get back," Madison says. Shane nods as he opens the trailer door. They leave the trailer and head for the cars. Shane sees Daryl standing by a table. Daryl smirks at them as Madison walks away. Shane walks over to Daryl.

"Have a good night?" Daryl asks with a smirk.

"Shut up. Think about this if Madison and I ended up married and you and Alicia ended up married. What would that make us? Cause I would be her father-in-law," Shane says. 

"I'm not thinking about that. I need to talk to you about something," Daryl says. Shane nods as Daryl leads him away from the group. 

"What is it?" Shane asks.

"I was thinking last night. What if there are already people there. That would not be good for us," Daryl says.

"What is your solution?" Shane asks.

"One group goes there, and the other slowly makes their way there," Daryl says.

"You want to split us up?" Shane asks.

"Yes, I thought about it all night. There is also the fact that if we get trapped in a herd. We'll be walking over each other. We'll move better as a smaller group," Daryl says.

"Did you think about who goes where?" Shane asks.

"I did," Daryl says.

"Who?" Shane asks.

"I'll take a group to the house, and you'll stay out here," Daryl says. Shane nods as Daryl pulls a piece of paper out of his back pocket. He holds it out to Shane.

"What is this?" Shane asks.

"The groups. I wrote it down," Daryl says. Shane looks at the paper and back up at Daryl.

"Let's go talk to the others," Shane says. Daryl nods as they walk to the group. "Guys," Shane says. The group looks at them. "Daryl did some thinking last night, and he brought up that there is a possibility that there could be somebody at the house and a few other things. We made the decision that we will split into two groups. One will head to the house, and the other will stay out here and get supplies," Shane says.

"We are splitting up?" Ofelia asks. Daryl nods as Shane hands him the paper.

"I know you guys don't like this. But this is what we have to do," Daryl says. The group nods even though some of them didn't agree. "These are the people who will come with me to the house. Alicia, T-dog, Lori, Carl, Amy, Dean, Jim, Travis, Victor, Ofelia, Jake, Charlie, Rick, Hershel, Patricia, Lizzie, Abraham, Rosita, Mika, Reid, JJ, and Dale," Daryl says.

"My daughter will stay with me," Daniel says.

"She'll be more useful with me. I need the manpower," Daryl says. Daniel shakes his head but nods.

"If anything happens to her. You'll regret it," Daniel says to Daryl, who nods.

"Who takes what vehicle?" Derek asks.

"You should take the U-Haul, bus, and semi. That way, you can move the supplies you need. Fences, walls, gates. All of that should be able to be moved with those," Shane says. Daryl looks at Shane and nods.

"That will leave you with the two trucks and the two RV's. Will that be enough room?" Daryl asks Shane, who nods.

"Plenty," Shane says. Daryl hands the paper back to Shane. "Merle, Glenn, Carol, Sophia, Sam, Madison, Nick, Daniel, Andrea, Maggie, Troy, Morgan, Duane, Beth, Jimmy, Otis, Derek, Hotch, Mason, Michonne, Andre, and Eugene will be coming with me," Shane says.

"You're splitting plenty of families apart," Mason says.

"We don't want to, but I gave every person a thought. This is the best I could think off," Daryl says to Mason.

"How long do we have to say goodbye?" Hershel asks.

"Dale, what time is it?" Daryl asks Dale, who looks at his watch.

"8:30," Dale says.

"We'll leave at noon," Daryl says. The group nods as Daryl walks away. Shane slowly leaves too. Madison walks over to Alicia, who looks at her.

"Are you okay with this?" Madison asks her daughter.

"It's better for me to go with Daryl. I'll be more useful there. You and Nick will be fine," Alicia says. "I'll be surprised if Shane let you out of his sight," Alicia says to her mom, who blushes. "Mom, I'm okay with it, really you deserve to be happy," Alicia says. Madison hugs her daughter.

"So do you," Madison says to Alicia, who nods. "Take the chance when you have it," Madison tells her daughter, who nods as she walks over to her brother, who looks at her.

"Are you going to stay out of trouble?" Alicia asks him.

"Probably not," Nick says.

"I know, just try to for me," Alicia says to Nick, who nods and hugs her. Daryl walks over to Merle, who was sitting on his bike smoking. He holds the pack out to Daryl, who grabs a cigarette and lights it.

"You okay with this?" Daryl asks his brother.

"I don't like being separated from you, baby brother," Merle says.

"Me either, but you would be better with them," Daryl says.

"Why take Abraham with you?" Merle asks.

"He shouldn't be around Eugene for a little while, and I could use him. Also, I think the only person in this group he trusts is JJ," Daryl says. Merle nods as he takes a puff of the cigarette. Merle nods, agreeing with him. Merle looks at Lizzie, who was talking to Charlie and Mika. 

"Watch that girl. I don't think she understands this world completely yet," Merle says.

"I think the same thing. Believe me. I will," Daryl says.

"Good, cause I think Charlie has a soft spot for her," Merle says.

"You worried about your niece?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah, I am," Merle says. Daryl nods as he stomps on the cigarette.

"We are splitting the supplies too. I'll go help them," Daryl says. Merle nods as his brother walks away. Hershel walks over to his two daughters as Otis goes to talk to his wife. Hershel walks over to them.

"Glenn, can you give us a moment?" Hershel asks Glenn, who nods as he walks away. He looks at his two daughters. "I hope you understand why I should go with them," Hershel says.

"Lori," Maggie says.

"Yes, she will need me, and they will need a doctor. You will have Madison," Hershel says. Maggie nods as she hugs her father. Hershel looks at Beth, who hugs him. Hershel holds his daughters tight. JJ and Reid were moving their things from the RV to the bus. As they were about to leave the RV, Hotch and Derek walked in. 

"Are you two going to be okay without us?" JJ asks them. Derek smiles.

“We’ll have some peace and quiet. You're lucky I have to deal with Hotch the robot,” Derek says.

"You really never smile," Reid says to Hotch.

"There isn't much to smile about," Hotch says.

"We'll miss you too, Hotch," JJ says. Hotch nods as he hugs them. Derek does the same as they take their supplies out of the RV and head for the bus. Amy walked over to Andrea, who was sorting the ammo between the two groups. Andrea hears her behind her and turns around to look at her sister. 

"Hey," Andrea says.

"Hey, I came over to say bye," Amy says to her sister.

"We are not calling this a goodbye. It's more like a see you later," Andrea says to Amy, who nods as she pulls Andrea into a hug. "Be safe and take care of Lori and the baby," Andrea says. Amy takes as she lets Andrea go and walks away. Dean and Sam were splitting the food up when Sam looked at his brother.

"I need you to know. I don't blame you for what happened to dad," Sma says to his brother, who looks at him. "You thought you were helping, and you didn't think about anything else, and you shot. Dad didn't blame you, and neither do I. That doesn't mean I forgive you. I needed you to know that before you go," Sam says to Dean, who pulls Sam into a hug.

"Stay safe, jerk," Dean says to his brother.

"You too, bitch," Sam says as he holds his brother before they get back to work.

It took a few hours for the group to get everything set up and get the right semi and trailer. Daryl walks over to Shane as Everybody starts to load up. 

"There is a radio in the truck that you should be able to use when you get close," Daryl tells him. Shane nods. Shane grabs Daryl and pulls him into a hug.

"Don't die," Shane says.

"We are bad at goodbyes," Daryl says to Shane, who smiles. 

"I love you, man," Shane says.

"Love you too, brother. Get to that house safe," Daryl says to Shane as he lets him go. Shane walks to the truck. Shane gets in, and Daryl nods to Glenn as he walks to the bus and gets in. T-dog drives the semi out first, followed by the U-Haul and the bus. They turn on the road as the two trucks and RV's out of the bus stop and go the other way. The group was going two ways, hoping that they would meet up again soon as one group headed for Griffin and the other for Howard lake.

Thanks for reading, the groups will probably have separate chapters, or they will be together. Who knows how I will do it, but I like this better. This will make it easier for me to make stories as they will be less in a group, and I can work with them better. I have some fun ideas, and I am excited about them. I did my best to separate the groups and made them as even as possible. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	33. Chapter 33-Checking in

Chapter 33-Checking in  
It's been about three hours since the group had split up. Daryl sat in the front of the bus with Alicia, and Jim was driving. The semi was in the front, and the bus was in the back with the U-Haul in the middle. T-dog stops the semi at a crossroads. The others stop behind him. Jim opens the door to the bus, and Daryl walks out of it and over to the semi as T-dog gets out. "What is it?" Daryl asks. 

"Victor was looking at the map, and we have two paths. One we go back through Senoia, or we go through Atlanta," T-dog says.

"How much time does it add going around?" Alicia asks.

"A few hours. A day with these things," T-dog says.

"We'll go around. It's safer that way, and I would like to stay out of the city," Daryl says. T-dog nods as she climbs back in the semi. Daryl walks to the door of the U-Haul, and Rick opens the door. "We doing good here?" Daryl asks the man, who nods.

"Yeah, Reid and JJ are entertaining," Rick says. Daryl looks at Abraham, who was in the passenger seat.

"Are you doing okay?" Daryl asks the man.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Abraham says. Daryl nods as he walks back to the bus and gets in; He looks at the back where the kids were playing with a notebook. He sits down by Alicia as they start to drive again.

Shane's group  
Shane stops the Rv inside the gate of the elementary school in Griffin. He turns the Rv off and grabs his shotgun beside his seat, and walks outside as the group starts to unload. "How many more towns are we gonna search?" Glenn asks.

"We stick to the plan. We'll circle around Atlanta and then head for the house. This will be a whole lot easier if we have all the supplies we need when we get there," Shane says. They nod as Shane looks at the school. "Morgan, take Hotch, Carol, and Otis in there and check the rooms. If the school is clear or there aren't too many walkers, we'll stay there," Shane says to Morgan, who nods as they head inside. 

"Shane," Madison says from Abraham's truck. Shane goes to the back of the truck and sees Eugene, who was now with his back against the truck. Shane could see that he was scared. Shane climbs in the back of the truck.

"Woah, Eugene, do you remember us?" Shane asks.

"You are Shane," Eugene says.

"Yeah, and this is Madison. She has been taking care of you," Shane says.

"Where are Abraham and Rosita? Did you kill him?" Eugene asks.

"Is that what you wanted?" Madison asks. Eugene shakes his head.

"No, I lied to him. He had the right. Where are they?" Eugene asks.

"We split up. Abraham and Rosita are with the group heading for the house. You're with us out here," Shane says.

"That is a bad idea. I can barely stand the smell of those things. You should have sent me with them," Eugene says.

"That is why you are out here. You need to learn how to kill walkers before we get to the house," Shane says.

"I am about as useful as a screen door on a submarine out here," Eugene says. "I have never killed one of those things. I ran, and people died, and the only reason I am alive is because of those two," Eugene says.

"Then we best change that. Let Madison check you over," Shane says to Eugene, who nods as Madison goes over to him. Shane leaves the truck and walks over to the others. He goes over to Glenn and Maggie. "Do you think you can round up a group and check some of the nearby shops?" Shane asks Glenn and Maggie, who nod.

"Yeah, if we leave soon, we should be able to get back by dark," Glenn says.

"Go," Shane tells the man, who nods as they walk away.

Martinez's group  
Martinez and Gideon push a car down into a ditch to clear the road. Martinez looks at Shumpert, who was by the truck. "Do you see anything?" He asks the man.

"We're clear," Shumpert says as he looks into the woods around them. 

"Why are we the only two pushing these cars. Milton would be helpful," Martinez says.

"If something happens, somebody needs to be able to get out of here with Haley. Milton can do that if we need him to," Martinez explains to Gideon, who nods. 

"We should be able to get through," Gideon says. Martinez nods as he walks back to the car and gets in after Shumpert. Gideon climbs in the passenger seat, and they drive past the cars. 

"Where are we even going?" Haley asks.

"As far as we can get from Woodbury," Martinez says. "I think we'll go through Tennessee and then up towards Ohio, and if that doesn't work out. We'll keep going," Martinez says.

"We are going on a road trip," Milton says. Martinez nods with a smile on his face as they go down the road.

Bobby's group  
Bobby drives past a sign that says, King County. "What are we doing here?" Noah asks.

"Gas, this is a small town. I'm hoping it all hasn't been looted," Bobby says as he stops near the police station. "First, we'll get some weapons," Bobby opens his door and gets out of the car as the others follow. They start to walk up the stairs to the police station when Adam stops in the back and walks towards a grave. 

"Bobby," Adam says. Bobby looks at him and walks up to Adam. John Winchester is what was written on the grave. 

"That's dad," Adam says, his voice trembling. "He's dead," Adam says as he falls into the grass. 

"Search the station. Tear it upside down for any sign of those boys," Bobby says to Lee, Clem, and Noah, who head into the station. Bobby bends down beside Adam and pulls him into a hug as the boy cries. 

"Dean, Sam, where are they?" Adam asks as he holds Bobby.

"I don't know, son, but we'll find them," Bobby says as Noah comes out of the station. He walks up to Adam and Bobby and holds out a piece of paper. Bobby grabs the paper and opens it. "Bobby, Adam, if you guys find this note, then I hope that you know about dad. Dean is all broken up over it. He has a good reason, but that is his story to tell. I know that there is a small chance you'll find this or that you are even alive, but we are heading for Senoia. We'll be circling around Atlanta to Howard Lake. I don't know if we'll make it, but our group is strong. There is a behind the station with some supplies in it. If you find this, I hope I see you all again soon, and I know Dean it would help Dean. I hope that wherever you are that you are alive and safe, Sam Winchester," Bobby reads off the note.

"Come on," Bobby says as he stands up and walks to the station. He opens the door and walks inside and to the back door. He opens the door and walks out, where he sees a truck. Bobby goes to the door and opens the door, and sees the keys on the seat. He puts them into the ignition and starts the car. "Full tank," Bobby says to Noah and Adam as Lee and Clem walk outside.

"Two gas cans in the back," Lee says.

"We are going to try to take the same route. See if we can catch up with them," Bobby says. The others nod as they get into the car, and they leave the police station, heading to Senoia.

Daryl's group  
Daryl sat by the fire with Alicia sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Everybody else had gone to sleep, or so he thought as T-dog walked out of the bus and over to him. "You won't be any use to us if you die of exhaustion," T-dog says as he sits down. "I'm worried too. Glenn, Merle, Nick, Shane. They are like blood. The others are family, but the seven of us were family back at the quarry," T-dog says. Daryl lets a small smile come across his face.

"When I was a kid, I was being picked on. I had a dead mom and an abusive dad. The kids in my town were not very nice. Merle was getting out of jail that day, and I forgot. Those kids chased me into the woods near my house and started hitting me. Merle comes out of nowhere with a bad and hits the lead with a bad. Straight in the head. The kid had brain damage after. After Merle dealt with the kids, he took me back to my house, where he cleaned me up. My dad was asleep. Merle looked me in the eyes, and he said, "Daryl, ain't nobody ever going to be there for you besides me, baby brother. You remember that," He told me before he sent me to my room. I believed that for so long that it was true. I stopped believing it after I met you guys. Alicia, Shane, Nick, Glenn, and you were the first real people to accept us. Make us feel like we were needed, that we were family and the rest of the group soon became family. Looking back at the memory now. Merle was wrong. People will be there for you. You just have to find the right people," Daryl says to T-dog, who smiles.

"For a redneck, you are a wise man," T-dog says.

"Come on," Daryl says as he picks Alicia up and goes into the bus. He lays her down on a seat and goes to the one across from here before he goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading. This was a check-in chapter with all the groups. If it goes as I would like, the next chapter will be more story-based and most likely focus on the main group apart and the problems they face. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	34. Chapter 34-Leaving

Chapter 34-Leaving   
Virginia  
A man walked up to a building inside a wall. The man was Paul Rovia or, as his friends called him, Jesus. Jesus stepped into Barrington house and up to the door of an office. He knocks on the door. Jesus had long brown hair and a beard. He waited for the door to open. The leader of Hilltop opens the door and looks at Jesus. "What can I do for you, Jesus?" Gregory asks.

"I want to talk about Negan," Jesus says.

"There is nothing to talk about," Gregory says.

"He killed Rory and half of our supplies," Jesus says. "You just want to do nothing and become their bitches," Jesus says. 

"If you don't like it, you are free to leave," Gregory says.

"Maybe I will leave. I will not live like a slave," Jesus says before he leaves Berrington house and walks outside. He walks to his trailer and grabs his bag. He starts to put clothes in his bag when the door opens.

"Hey, Jesus," Dr. Carson says as he comes in and looks at Jesus. "You going on a run?" Carson asks.

"No, I'm leaving. Negan will eventually just kill us. I won't be here when that happens," Jesus says as he puts supplies in his bag. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Carson says. 

"I'll be leaving early tomorrow," Jesus says. Carson nods as he leaves the trailer, and Jesus continues to pack his bag. Jesus grabs his gun and checks the ammo. "One damn clip," Jesus says as he grabs the sword from the table and sets it down by his bedside. Jesus lays his head down and goes to sleep. 

Jesus wakes up early the next morning to a knock at his door. He grabs his bag and puts it on his back as well as his sword. He tucks his gun into the back of his pants. He walks to the door and opens it. Carson stood at the door with a bag on his bag. "What's up, Carson?" Jesus asks.

"I'm coming with you," Carson says. "Hilltop has my brother. There have to be people out there that need me more than these people," Carson says. Jesus nods as he sets out of the trailer and looks at Carson. 

"Let's go," Jesus says as he walks towards the gate of Hilltop. He looked at Gregory, who was watching them from the stairs of the house as the gate opened, and they left Hilltop and headed for the woods. The gates closed behind them. Jesus and Carson walked through the woods towards the road. "Do you have a gun?" Jesus asks Carson, who shook his head.

"The Saviors took what guns we had," Carson says.

"I have one that I kept hidden, but it only has one clip. It's a Glock 17, so I have 17 bullets," Jesus says. "First part of the plan is to find a car," Jesus says. They walk for a few hours when they come into a town. Jesus pulls the sword off his back as Carson pulls out a knife. They walk through the streets when they hear screams. Jesus runs through the streets and stops when he sees a small group of people fighting walkers. He goes up to the first walker and stabs it through the mouth with his sword. One of the men screams as they are bit in the throat. Jesus kicks one and cuts another walker's head off. Carson stabs a walker in the head as a man rises from the other side of the car and shoots one of the walkers. Jesus stabs the last one in the head. Jesus and Carson look at the other man who has sweat on his head face and blood covering his face. Jesus looks at the bodies on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Carson asks the man who drops his gun and sits down. He puts his back against the car as Carson comes over to the man. 

"I'm a doctor. You can call me Dr. Carson or Carson. That's Paul, but we call him Jesus," Carson says.

"Aiden Monroe," Aiden says. 

"How did you get out of that?" Jesus asks.

"I crawled under the car," Aiden says as Carson lifts part of his shirt and sees a deep cut. Carson pulls his bag off his back and pulls out a bottle of water, and pours some of it on the wound. Aiden hisses in pain as Carson starts to clean the wound. He stitches the wound up and puts a bandage on it.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Jesus asks. Aiden nods as Carson helps him. 

"Yeah, I have a community I can go to," Aiden says. 

"Can you get there by yourself?" Carson asks. 

"What are you doing out here?" Jesus asks.

"We were supposed to be on a supply run. That didn't work very well as he can see," Aiden says.

"Can you get back there?" Jesus asks. Aiden looks at the bullet holes in the car beside him.

"No, not with this thing," Aiden says.

"We'll help you find another car so you can help back. How far is it from here?" Jesus asks.

"A few hours. We've been on the road for a few days," Aiden says. 

"Well, let's get to work. We need to find a car," Jesus says as he starts to walk away.

"Wait, my people," Aiden says as he looks at the bodies. "They'll turn," Aiden says. Jesus nods as they start to stab them in the head after they start to walk back down the street. Aiden followed from behind them.

"He said he has a community. Maybe we should go back with him," Carson says to Jesus, who looks at him.

"Your community in Virginia?" Jesus asks.

"Yeah," Aiden says. Jesus looks at Carson.

"I want to get out of this state. As far away from the Saviors and Hilltop as possibly," Jesus says. "You can go back with him if you want. Because Negan will find them, and I won't be there when he does," Jesus says to Carson. Carson nods as they hear Aiden grunt behind them. Jesus looks at him and then looks around for a house. He sees a house and starts to walk towards it. The other two follow him as Jesus opens the door and walks in. He shuts the door and pushes a dresser in front of it. "Sleep on the couch. You need rest. We'll head out tomorrow," Jesus tells Aiden, who nods as he goes to lay down. Jesus lays his back against the dresser and closes his eyes.

Thanks for reading. These guys won't be in a ton of chapters, but I felt this was a good time. The chapter I'm planning I wanted to do next week, so I did this instead. I hope you guys like it. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	35. Chapter 35-The Snap

Chapter 35-The Snap  
Mason sat in the back of the truck and held a picture of his brother that was in his bag at all times. He hears footsteps and sees Maggie walking by him. She looks at him and sees the picture. "Who's the picture of?" Maggie asks Mason.

"My brother," Mason says to her.

"I lost my brother to walkers too," Maggie says.

"My brother was murdered by the people who swore to protect him," Mason says. Maggie looks at him. "I would be careful and keep your sister safe. Shane and Daryl will just get her killed," Mason says. Maggie looks at Mason confused, before she walks away. Maggie walks over to Glenn. 

"Is he okay?" Maggie asks Glenn as she looks at Mason. Glenn looks at him.

"Mason lost his brother when the walkers attacked the quarry. He almost raped Alicia at the CDC. He's in love with her, and we don't know why. He has an obsession with her. I'm waiting for him to snap, and he will one day. I'm worried about who will die when he does," Glenn says.

"Why did he say Shane and Daryl got his brother killed and would get Beth killed?" Maggie asks.

"Because he blames them for the walkers attacking the quarry," Carol says as she comes over. "Travis lost his son and ex-wife, and he doesn't blame them. He doesn't really talk much now, though. Mason is a ticking time bomb, Maggie. Avoid him," She tells the younger woman before she walks away. 

"We should help Shane pick the rooms inside. There is one room with chains on it. It is full of walkers. Leave it alone," Carol tells them before they head inside. Merle walked with Andre and Michonne through the school. 

"Where are we going?" Michonne asks Merle, who looks back at her. 

"We're in an elementary school," Merle points out to Michonne.

"I see that," Michonne says.

"Schools like this will have kids' toys and books. Andre could use something fun to do. Isn't that right?" Merle asks Andre, who smiles at him and nods. "It's two against one," Merle says as they head into a classroom. Merle sets Andre down and pulls out his knife. He checks the room and nods at the two. Merle sits down as Andre goes through the classroom. Michonne sits down beside him as her son plays. Merle plays with his knife. 

"How long do we plan on staying here?" Michonne asks Merle.

"Glenn and Maggie got back earlier with what supplies are useful. We'll most likely leave tomorrow," Merle says to Michonne, who nods as she sets her sword down beside her. That night the group went to sleep in separate rooms, and some of them shared. Mason slept by the door and knew Otis was on watch. Mason moves around in his sleep with sweat dripping down his forehead. He shoots up and looks around as images of his brother fill his head. The voice was telling him to get one thing. Vengeance. Otis came over to the younger man and sat down. 

"Where are the tools?" Mason asks Otis, who looks at him confused. 

"Dale's Rv," Otis says. Mason nods as he stands up and heads outside. He walks into the Rv and goes to the back, and grabs the bolt cutters out of the tool bag. He walks to the front of the Rv and grabs the keys, and takes them out of the other three cars.

"What are you doing?" Eugene asks from the back of Abraham's truck. Mason pulls out his gun and points it at Eugene. 

"Shut up," Mason says as he gets in the car.

"Please," Eugene says. Eugene points the gun at his head. 

"One word, and I'll kill you," Mason says to Eugene, who nods. Mason gets into one of the bags and pulls out tape and handcuffs. He cuffs Eugene's hand behind his back and puts the tape on his mouth before he hits him in the head with his gun. Mason jumps out of the truck and starts to walk around the school. He opens the gate and walks away. He walks to the windows and looks into them. He watches the others as they sleep. Mason takes the keys and goes back in the school. Mason looks at him. 

"Woah, Mason. What are the bolt cutters for?" Otis asks. Mason raises the bolt cutters and hits Otis in the head. Otis falls to the ground as blood comes out of his head. Mason walks past Otis and towards the door of the cafeteria where the walkers were locked up. He cuts the chains and pulls the door open. 

"Come on," Mason says. The walkers start to follow him out of the cafeteria and down the hall. The walkers follow him to the door where the ones in the front go down and bite into Otis, who opens his eye for a moment as Mason shuts the door and puts the bolt cutters in between the handles. He could see the walkers eating Otis as he pulled out his gun and fired three shots into the air. Shane shoots up in the room he was in and gets up. Madison looks at him as Shane goes to the door and opens it. Walkers look at him and start to move towards him. Shane pushes the door shut and locks it as walkers start to bang on the door.

"The halls are full of walkers," Shane says. 

"How?" Madison asks. 

"I don't know. Shane grabs his radio.

"Is anybody in the Rv?" Shane asks.

"This is what you deserve. This is justice for my brother," Mason says.

"Mason, what the hell did you do?" Shane asks.

"Otis has already paid for your mistakes today if any of you come near the cars. I'll blow Eugene's head off," Mason says. "This is justice," Mason says before he turns the radio off. Shane throws the radio on the ground. 

"Damn it," Shane says. 

"What now?" Madison asks.

"I don't know," Shane says as he looks at the window. He walks over to the window and sees walkers walking on the other side. Shane sighs as he looks at Madison. "We have a huge problem," Shane says. Outside Mason could hear Eugene screaming through the tape. Mason walks over to the truck and climbs in. He takes the tape off of him. 

"Shut up!" Mason yells at Eugene who flinches. 

"Please, you don't have to do this," Eugene says. "There are children in there," Eugene says. 

"My brother was a child. That doesn't matter to monsters like them. You see, once, everybody in that building is dead. I'll throw you to the walkers, and then I'll go kill the other bastard and take what belongs to me," Mason says to Eugene.

"Please," Eugene says in fear. 

Mason puts the tape back over his mouth. "I would be quiet, or the walkers will find you faster," Mason says before he leaves the truck. Andrea held her back to the door. She could feel the walkers pushing up against the door. She looks at Sam, Nick, and Beth. 

"Break the damn window," Andrea says. Sam grabs a chair and hits the window breaking it. He was about to go out when walkers started pushing themselves up against the window. 

"Now they are on both sides of us," Beth cries. Nick looks at her.

"Okay. Andrea, how much longer can you hold that door?" Nick asks Andrea. 

"I don't know," Andrea says. Nick walks over to the window and looks down. 

"We need to distract the walkers," Nick says.

"How?" Beth asks. Nick goes over to the shelf full of toys and grabs them. 

"Find anything that makes noise and throw it as far as you can. Try to throw it over the fence," Nick says to Sam and Beth. They nod as they start to grab toys and press the buttons on the toys, and start to throw them. The walkers start to go after them. Nick goes over to Andrea and presses his back against the door. "Go," Nick says to Andrea, who nods as they go to the window. They climb out of the window as Nick lets the door go and runs for the window. He climbs out. They start to run for the cars. Shane looks at Madison and looks at the door. He grabs his shotgun and checks his handgun. 

"We're gonna have to kill 'em," Shane says.

"We don't have that much ammo," Shane says.

"If we lure the walkers towards us, that will at least give the others a chance," Shane says to Madison, who nods. Shane loads his gun and nods to Madison, who opens the door. She backs up with Shane and starts to shoot the walkers in the head. Shane backs up until he gets in front of a closet. He shoots a walker in the head with his shotgun, and when he hears the gun click. He opens the closest and pulls Madison in with him, and shuts the door. "We are fucked," Shane says as they hear the walkers banging on the door. Around the school, the members of the group have to prepare to fight their way out as outside Mason watches the walker walk around inside. 

"We will have justice, brother. They will pay," Mason says as he watches the school.

Thanks for reading. This will be a two-part chapter, and I am having a lot of fun with this. Remember, this is a walking dead story, and people will die. I have been waiting for the right time, and this felt right. I hope you guys like it, and as always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	36. Chapter 36-Escaping the school

Chapter 36-Escaping The School  
Michonne holds Andre as Merle looks around. "We would pick the one room that if we jump, we'll break our legs," Merle says as he looks out the window. 

"We wouldn't be able to jump anyway. We have Andre," Michonne says. Merle nods. Merle looks up and goes over to a chair. He grabs the yardstick off the board and pushes the ceiling out of place. 

"Come here," Merle says to Michonne, who nods as she sets Andre down and comes over. Merle bends down. "Get on my shoulders. We need to see what is up there," Merle says. Michonne nods as she climbs on Merle's shoulder. Merle lets out a grunt and lifts himself back up. 

"I can't see anything," Michonne says. 

"Andre, go to my bag and grab the flashlight," Merle tells the child, who nods. Andre goes over to Merle's bag and opens the bag. Andre grabs the flashlight and comes back over to Merle. He holds the flashlight up to Merle, who takes one hand off Michonne's leg and grabs it. He holds it up to Michonne, who grabs it and shines it into the roof. 

"It's clear," Michonne says. Merle nods.

"Climb up," Merle tells her. Michonne nods as she pulls herself into the roof. 

"It won't hold a lot of weight, Merle," Michonne says. Merle nods as he goes up to Andre and picks him up. He walks back over to the roof and holds him up to Michonne, who grabs him. 

"Okay, now you," Michonne says as she holds her hand down to Merle.

"Nah, the ceiling will give. This was about making sure you two were safe," Merle says as he goes back over to the window. "There's a chance I could get down there with only a sprained ankle or foot," Merle says.

"Merle, no," Michonne says.

"It's the only other way. Stay close and get as close as you can to the others," Merle says as he throws Michonne's katana up to her and grabs their bags. He gives her a bag and puts the other on. "Now go, Michonne," Merle says as he goes to the window. Michonne looks at him for a moment before she goes forward. "Take care of your momma boy," Merle says to Andre, who looks at him sadly before he starts to follow Michonne. Merle opens the window and throws his bag to the ground. "What the hell," Merle says as he climbs out of the window and holds onto the other side as he sets his feet down. Merle lets go and falls to the bottom. He hits the ground, his ankle twisting as he falls to the ground. "Fuck," Merle says as He sees walkers looking at him. He slowly stands up and grabs his crossbow by his bag. He shoots one of the walkers in the head. He pulls out his knife as one of the walkers gets close. He stabs it in the eye and throws it to the ground. He looks at the small herd making their way towards him. "Son of a bitch," Merle says. He looks at the gate and sees walkers on the other side clawing at him. Merle goes to his bag and grabs the Uzi out of it. He aims the gun and shows the first one in the head. He moves the gun hitting the walkers in the head. He sighs when he hears the gun click and still sees walkers coming. Merle pulls his handgun out as he hears a pop behind him. He turns and sees the fence was coming loose. He could see at least ten walkers and knew his handgun had seven rounds. He raises the gun and shoots 7 of them. All of them fall to the ground as Merle walks up to another and cuts its head off with his machete. The other one comes at him, and Merle kicks it. He sees an SUV ahead of him. He kills the last one and runs for the car. He opens the back door and climbs in as walkers from the other side of the car start to surround it, and the fence that was behind him falls to the ground. Merle's breathing could be heard in the car as he locks the door and sees no keys. "Fuck you," Merle says as he lays his head back and the walkers hit the car. 

Daniel, Carol, Duane, Morgan, and Sophia were in the music room near the back of the school. Daniel looks at the front of the door. "Most of the walkers moved towards those gunshots. If we stay quiet, we should be able to get to the doors in the back and get out," Daniel says before he turns and looks at Morgan, Carol, Daune, and Sophia.

"Our people could be trapped," Morgan says.

"Then you go after them. But going that way will only get you killed," Daniel says as he picks his bag up and puts it on. He grabs his knife and goes to the door. "Make up your mind. I will not die here. My daughter needs me," Daniel says. 

"Okay, but we come back," Carol says. Daniel nods as he opens the door. He stabs the first walker as Morgan goes in front of him and stabs the other. Daniel motions Carol, Duane, and Sophia forwards. Daniel stays in the back as Morgan leads them with Carol, Duane, and Sophia in the middle. Morgan stabs a walker and kicks it to the ground. Carol and Duane jump over the walker, and when Sophia tries to go over it, she falls to the ground. Daniel grabs her as they are cut off by walkers coming down a wall blocking them from Carol, Duane, and Morgan. "Sophia," Carol says. The walkers look at her.

"Go, I'll get her out," Daniel says as he starts to head back. Daniel picks Sophia. He starts to run down the hall with the girl in hand. He sees that walkers are coming from the hall. "Damn it," Daniel says as he goes into the janitor's closet. He sets Sophia down and pulls out his flashlight. He looks at the blond. "You okay?" Daniel asks the blond, who nods. They hear a noise, and Daniel turns his flashlight and sees a walker tied to a pipe. Daniel pulls out his knife and stabs it in the head as walkers hit the door. He goes to the walker and holds the flashlight out to Sophia, who grabs it. Daniel stabs the walker in the chest and pulls the knife down the torso to the bottom of the stomach. He pulls the walker's stomach open, and he could hear Sophia gag. "Okay, sweetheart, you're going to have to be strong for me. Can you do that?" Daniel asks Sophia, who nods.

"Yes," Sophia says. Daniel nods as he starts to spread blood on her. Carol, Morgan, and Duane run through the halls. Duane was holding Carol's hand as they ran through the halls. Morgan runs past a hall. He runs to the door, and as Carol runs past, a walker grabs Duane and bites into his shoulder. 

"No!" Morgan yells as Carol pulls out her knife and stabs the walker in the head. She pulls Duane away as Morgan goes through the door and outside. Duane falls to the ground as Morgan falls down by his son "Duane, hey, you're going to be okay," Morgan says as he covers the missing piece of flesh. Carol holds her hands up to her mouth as Duane grasps for breath.

"I... love...you...Dad," Duane says in between breaths before he takes his last breath and his eyes close. Morgan stares at his dead son in shock. 

"Duane, hey buddy, wake up. Duane," Morgan says as she shakes him. "Duane," Morgan says. "Please, Duane," Morgan says as he shakes his son. Tears go down Morgan's face. "Duane," Morgan says as he lays his head on his son's chest. Carol tries to lay her hand on Morgan's shoulder, but he turns around and hits her hand away. "Leave us alone!" Morgan yells at her. Carol backs up into the door as Morgan looks back at Duane. Nick, Beth, Sam, and Andrea run around the school and see the car. They run towards them when a gunshot goes off, hitting Andrea in the shoulder. Andrea yells as Sam and Nick pull her back to the other side of the school.

"Stay back!" Mason yells. "I'll blow Eugene's head off!" Mason yells. 

"Mason, this was you!?" Nick asks.

"They will pay! Otis has already paid. Bring me Shane, and Andrea will get the treatment she needs!" Mason yells. Sam pulls off his coat and presses it against Andrea's shoulder. He leans her up a little. 

"The bullet went through good," Sam says. Nick pulls the bag off his shoulder and pulls out a few bandages. 

"Here," Nick says.

"He said Otis paid," Beth says. "He killed Otis," Beth says. Nick nods as he hugs her. 

"We need to figure something out," Sam says. Nick nods as he looks at the cars.

Derek, Hotch, and Jimmy were in a room together. "What the hell is going on!?" Jimmy asks.

"Shh," Derek says to Jimmy, who nods. Derek pulls the door open a little and sees the walkers in the hall shambling around the halls. "Someone let the walkers out of the cafeteria," Derek says.

"Who the hell would do that?" Jimmy asks.

"Mason," Hotch says. "He is a very unstable man. Anybody can tell that from a mile away," Hotch says. 

"Well, how do we get out?" Jimmy asks. Derek goes to the widow and sees the walkers surrounding the SUV. 

"Walkers are surrounding that SUV. Someone must be in there," Derek says. Jimmy looks out the window and sees Merle's crossbow on the ground.

"It's Merle," Jimmy says. Derek looks at him and sees the crossbow. Derek opens the window and sees a sunroof. 

"Merle!" Derek yells. Merle opens the sunroof and peaks his head out. "You okay?" Derek asks.

"Peachy," Merle says back.

"Where are Michonne and Andre?" Hotch asks.

"In the ceiling. They are safe," Merle says back.

"We'll get you out," Jimmy says. Merle nods as he climbs up on the top of the SUV and looks at the walkers at the bottom. 

"Do we have a plan?" Merle asks them.

"Not really," Derek says. 

"Not really? Not really? Derek, I am surrounded by walkers," Merle says to Derek. 

"I can distract them," Jimmy says.

"How?" Hotch says.

"I'll climb out and get their attention. You guys shoot them," Jimmy says. The other two nod as Jimmy climbs out of the window and jumps down. He rolls as he hits the ground. The walkers look at him, and as Hotch and Derek start to shoot, the walkers. 

"Merle, climb out the other side when they are to come after us," Hotch says to Merle, who nods as he climbs back in the car. Hotch and Derek shoot the walkers. Neither of them pays attention to Jimmy on the bottom. Jimmy shoots a walker, and when the gun clicks, he unlocks the clip and grabs another out of his coat, and loads it in. He raises his gun as a walker grabs him from behind ad bites into his side.

"Ahh," Jimmy says as he turns to the walker and shoots it in the head. 

"Jimmy," Hotch says.

"You can't save me. We have to save Merle," Jimmy says as he raises his gun and starts to shoot the walkers again. "Merle, go!" Jimmy yells. Merle opens the door and goes for his crossbow. He grabs the bow off the ground and reloads it. He shoots the walker coming towards him and grabs his bag. He swings the crossbow around his back, grabs a clip from his bag, and reloads the gun. The four men shoot the rest of the walkers around the car. Derek and Hotch throw their bag down and climb out of the window. Derek goes over to Jimmy, who sits on the ground as Merle and Hotch come over.

"Let me see," Derek says. Jimmy lifts his shirt to reveal the bite on his side. "Damn it," Derek says. Jimmy looks at Merle.

"You okay?" Jimmy asks.

"Kid," Merle says.

"I'm okay, come on, we should find the others," Jimmy says. Merle and Hotch help Jimmy up, and they start to walk. Glenn, Maggie, and Troy put the walker gut on them. 

"Sure, this is the best plan?" Troy asks. Glenn nods as he puts the guts on his shoulder. He looks at Glenn and Troy.

"Are we ready?" Glenn asks. They nod as Glenn goes to the door and opens it. The walker comes in and looks at them before they walk past. The three of them walk through the halls with Glenn holding Maggie's hand. He leads them past the front when he hears Maggie let out a small gasp. Glenn looks and sees Otis as a walker. Glenn moves back a little. "We can't do anything for him," Glenn whispers to Maggie, who nods. Glenn looks at Troy, who nods as they go through the halls. They go to the halls until they get to a side entrance. Glenn opens the door, and they go out, Troy shutting the door behind them.

"Glenn," Nick says. Glenn turns and sees Sam, Andrea, Nick, and Beth. 

"You made it out. What the hell happened?" Maggie asks as she hugs her sister.

"Mason, he let the walkers out. He has Eugene, and he killed Otis," Sam says. "He shot Andrea," Sam says as he points at the girl who was holding the bandage.

"Have you seen, Shane?" Glenn asks. They shake their heads. "Where the hell is he?" Glenn asks. Michonne and Andre climb through the ceiling and stop when they hear growling below them. Michonne kicks the roof down, making some of it hit the walkers. She sees the walkers hitting a closet door.

"Hello," Michonne says. 

"Michonne," Shane says from inside the closet with Madison. Michonne grabs her sword and pulls it out. He pulls out her handgun. 

"Shane, how many bullets do you have?" Michonne asks.

"We both have one clip with our handguns. How many are out there?" Shane asks.

"To many," Michonne says as the walkers grab for her. "Can you get into the roof?" Michonne asks. She waits a moment when Shane speaks.

"Yeah," Shane says.

"Climb up. Go slow and stay apart. It can't take too much weight," Michonne says.

"Got it," Shane says. The part of the ceiling comes up as Madison climbs up. She starts to crawl, and Shane comes up a few moments later. Michonne and Andre slowly follow them. They were keeping their distance. They get to a part of the ceiling, and Madison kicks the ceiling and breaks it. Madison looks down.

"What is it?" Shane asks.

"We're clear. We should be able to get out from here," Madison says as she drops down. Shane follows her, and Michonne gives him Andre before she climbs down. She looks around and sees a window. Michonne goes to the window and opens it. She looks around and sees a Carol. Shane and Madison climb out first, followed by Andre and then Michonne. They go over to Carol and stop when they see Morgan hovering over Duane as the door opens and Daniel and Sophia come out.

"Morgan," Shane says. Morgan turns and looks at him. He stands up.

"Who did this!? Who did this?!" Morgan yells at Shane.

"Mason," Shane says. They all look at him. Shane looks past Carol. "Merle," Shane says as he goes past him to Merle, Hotch, Derek, and Jimmy, who was leaning more on Merle. 

"A walker got him," Merle says. He looks at Duane. "Morgan," Merle says.

"Don't he will die," Morgan says. He pulls out his knife and slowly stabs Duane in the back of the head. He starts to walk away as Daniel picks the boy up. They follow him until they get to the side of the building where the others were. Shane looks at Andrea.

"Please tell me she ain't bit," Shane says.

"Shot," Sam says as they look at Duane. 

"Jimmy," Beth says as she comes over to him. Merle lays him against the wall. Madison goes over to Andrea as Daniel lays Duane down. 

Morgan starts to walk to the cars. "He'll kill Eugene," Shane says. Morgan stops.

"How do we kill him?" Morgan asks. They all look at each other. 

"We distract him," Shane says. 

"How?" Glenn asks. Shane looks at Troy, who had a rifle. 

"If I get him out, can you get a shot?" Shane asks Troy, who nods. 

"Watch me," Shane says as he walks out into the open. "Mason," Shane says. 

"You got out," Mason says.

"My friends are dead," Shane says. ]

"Now you know my pain!" Mason yells.

"I'm unarmed. Why don't we finish this like men? You and I. No weapons, no guns, and no knives," Shane says.

"Tell Troy to throw that rifle," Mason says.

"Stand down, Troy. Everybody stand down. This is between us," Shane says. Troy throws the rifle, and Mason gets out of the truck. He walks up to Shane and throws his gun to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you bleed," Mason says as he takes his knife out and throws it. Mason swings at Shane, who ducks and punches Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground and grabs the knife off the ground, and swings it up at Shane cutting his left eye. Shane screams in pain as Mason tries to stab him again. Shane moves and kicks Mason in the leg. He punches him in the face. Mason falls to the ground, and Shane kicks the knife away and climbs on top of Mason before he starts punching Mason in the face. He brings his first against Mason's face and doesn't stop as he hears the others. He punches Mason again and again. He couldn't feel his hand and could see the blood. All Shane felt was rage as Mason coughed blood. He wraps his hand around Mason's throat and grips his throat. Mason tries to grab his hands as Shane tightens his grip on Mason's throat. Mason's eyes go wide as he stops breathing. The last thing he sees is Shane's face. Shane lets Mason go when he stops struggling. He fell back and could hear Madison but only stared at Mason. 

"Shane," Madison says. "Shane," Madison says. Shane looks at her as Madison looks at his eye. "Can you see out of this eye?" Madison asks. Shane shakes his head. Madison looks at his eye. "He cut the eye. Shane, I don't think you'll ever see out of that eye again," Madison says. Shane nods as Madison starts cleaning the blood. Morgan comes over and kicks Mason's body. "We need three graves," Shane says. "One for Otis, Jimmy, and Duane," Shane says. Derek and Hotch walk away to let Eugene out and dig the graves. Merle walks over to Jimmy after Beth had said her goodbyes. He bends down by Jimmy, who was pale and sweating. He lays his hand on Jimmy's knee. Merle moves his hand up and grabs Jimmy's hand, and holds it. 

"I wish we had more time," Merle says to Jimmy, who smiles.

"We had plenty of time, plenty of time, Merle. I wouldn't change a thing," Jimmy says. Merle tightens his grip on Jimmy's hand. Jimmy looks away from Merle and over to Beth, who was hugging Maggie. "Take care of her," Jimmy says.

"I will, kid," Merle says to Jimmy, who nods. Jimmy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace with a bullet casing on it. "This was the first shot my grandpa shot. He passed it down to my dad, who gave it to me. Now I'm giving it to you," Jimmy says. Merle grabs the necklace and holds it. 

"I'll take care of it," Merle tells Jimmy, who nods.

"Stay with me," Jimmy says to Merle, who nods.

"I'll be here the whole time," Merle says as he holds Jimmy's hand. Jimmy lays his head back and closes his eyes. Merle holds Jimmy's hand for minutes when he feels Jimmy's grip loosen. Merle looks at Jimmy and sees that he had stopped breathing. Merle lets out a trembling breath as he lets Jimmy's hand go and wipes the tears off his face.

Merle pulls out his knife and brings Jimmy's head forward, and stabs him in the head. Merle picks Jimmy up and takes him over to Duane, who was already covered up. Troy throws a blanket over Jimmy, and Merle goes over to Shane.

"How do we get Otis out?" Maggie asks. Shane looks at the building. He could see Otis was pressed up against the door.

"Otis would be the first walker to come out. Maggie and Glenn open the door, and when we get Otis out. We shut it again," Shane says. They nod as they load their guns, and Maggie and Glenn go to the door and pull the bolt cutters out. They open the door, and Otis falls out and goes down the stairs. Merle and Troy shoot the closet walkers, and Maggie and Glenn close the door. Eugene goes up to the door and locks it with the handcuffs. Beth goes up to Otis and stabs him in the head. Merle and Troy carry Otis over to the graves, and two hours later, they put the last of the dirt over Duane's grave. The group stayed for a few moments and could see the sun was coming up. About fifteen minutes later, Shane pours gas on Mason's body and lights a match. He throws it down on Mason, and the body goes up in flame, and Shane watches with no remorse on his face. Once the body was burned. The group gets back in the cars and leaves the school. They were leaving their families' bodies behind as the head for Jackson. Nothing would ever be the same, and they all had something to work through after the worst night some of them have had since the start.

Thanks for reading. This chapter had a lot in it. So in case, you missed anything. Duane and Jimmy are dead. Andrea is hurt, and Shane lost one of his eyes. Also, Mason was beaten to death. This was a fun chapter to make, and being dead honest, this could happen again with the other group, but who knows. I should mention that Morales and his family are with Daryl. I don't remember if I mentioned that. I want to say thank you to everybody who has supported this story. We just hit 50 reviews so thank you so much. I don't have much more to stay. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


End file.
